Creciendo con los Mugiwara
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: [LuNa] Ya los viste enamorarse, casarse y tener un pequeño hijo: Sigue la aventura del Rey Pirata y el resto de los Mugiwaras en esta colección de oneshots relatando la divertida travesía de criar a un pequeño príncipe Pirata abordo del Thoussand Sunny. [Capítulo XII: Aventura en la isla de los Temikuparipukikunos]
1. Tio Zoro, Tia Robin

Hola nakamas! Yo otra vez comenzando una nueva serie de fics, estos son los prometidos one-shots, epilogos o drabbles (llamenles como quieran jaja) que continúan la historia de "Como Enviado del Cielo"

Para los que no leyeron ese fic...bueno, han de saber que les recomiendo que lean ese! Sino se encontrarán conque Luffy y Nami tienen un niño y muchas cosa más jaja.

Como será una colección extensa y muy diversa, algunos lectores me han comentado que en efecto, era mejor separar estas historias del fic anterior. Sobre todo porque Edd irá creciendo y tendremos muchas historias diversas de todo tipo (aventura, drama, etc)

Se aceptan también, solicitudes y sugerencias, este es un universo muy extenso y muy basto! Ya voy escritos fácil, unas 5 historias y otras tantas sin terminar o pulir, así que esperen más de esta saga.

Al comienzo de cada capítulo, colocaré la edad de Edd, la temática y a qué línea de tiempo pertenece (antes o después de como Caído del Cielo, por ejemplo).

Les advierto desde ahora, este no es un "second generation fic", ellos siguen siendo piratas en busca de aventuras en el basto océano, no quiero la típica historia donde todos se casan con todos y tienen hijos con todos y juegan a la casita, y donde se generan un sin fin de OCs que a nadie le importan. No me malinterpreten, hay de esas historias muy entretenidas. Este es simplemente otro ángulo y espero que disfruten esta nueva serie que continúa la saga del Rey Pirata, Nami y Edd.

* * *

Edad de Edd: 2 años, 3 meses  
Línea de tiempo: 2 meses después del final de Como Enviado del Cielo  
Locación actual: South Blue

_Creciendo con Los Mugiwaras__**  
**_**Tío Zoro, Tía Robin**

Las tres de la mañana, y la paz de aquella habitación del par que estaba apenas acostumbrándose a la paternidad estaba a punto de ser perturbada. Los cansados padres habían tenido un día bastante difícil, con una tormenta primero, un ataque sorpresivo después… y un niño hiperactivo de dos años y meses a su cargo.

"Okaachan pipi" dijo el niño que dormía en el medio de la cama, jalando del brazo de la mujer del cabello naranja.

"Luffy…" susurró ella pesadamente, "… tu hijo te necesita"

"A esta hora no tengo hijos…" roncó automáticamente dando media vuelta y tapándose la cabeza con una almohada. Lo que le hizo ganador de un patadón que lo mandó volando de la cama,

"Atiende a tu hijo padre desinteresado", gruñó la mujer (hipócritamente) que simplemente se acomodó mejor para dormir. El exhausto padre se levantó pesadamente y le propinó a su pareja una mirada de resentimiento total, pero al final suspiró, tomó a Edd y se lo llevó al baño.

Claro que aquello no acabó cuando atendió aquella necesidad… el niño le propinó a su padre ojos grandes y suplicantes, sin importar la hora el estómago de Edd gruñó ruidosamente, y Luffy siendo quien era decidió que tal vez un snack no vendría mal.

Pero claro al llegar a la cocina todo estaba bajo llave, excepto unas conservas en la despensa en la parte de atrás que tenían un aspecto dudoso. Se encogió de hombros, parecía algún tipo de fruta en almíbar y compartió casi la mitad con su hijo que acabo con su carita embarrada de almíbar y todo pegajoso.

"Ahh Edd… tendremos que esperar a que Sanji despierte para comer algo con carne, como debe ser", comentó, sabiendo que el chico estaba demasiado adormilado y era muy pequeño para dar respuesta. Lo alzó en brazos y salió a cubierta, donde la luz de la luna tocaba el césped y lo único que se podía escuchar era aleteo del viento y las olas al golpear el navío pirata.

El cielo estaba despejado y el clima bastante agradable,

"Ne Edd ya se te quitó el sueño?" Preguntó Luffy al chico silencioso que seguía aferrado a su hombro y se veía demasiado alerta como para querer ir a dormir.

"dinosuros?"

"No ahora no, no creo que a Nami le guste que nos pongamos a jugar a esta hora" Explicó.

El chico, comprendió bien la palabra NO, y su boca comenzó a temblar, los ojitos se le pusieron acuosos y enormes y se le llenaron de lágrimas.

"Ohhh noo no llores Edd, jugamos, vale? Jugamos a los dinosaurios!"

"…No! Volarrrr!" dijo sacudiendo los brazos.

Luffy suspiró, "Bueno bueno… anda entonces vamos a volar un poco hahaha!" Y levantó al chico encima de su cabeza y comenzó a correr como loco por la cubierta mientras Edd carcajeaba y gritaba de la emoción.

"Oi Otou-san, necesitas una mano?" gritó Zoro burlonamente asomándose desde el puesto de vigilancia, por la ventana contigua, se asomó Robin, con una sonrisa de lo más divertida.

Luffy infló las mejillas ante la burla de su primer oficial pero luego sonrió, "Claro Zoro! Gracias, te lo encargo entonces!" saltó hacia la torre de un movimiento y asomándose por la escotilla le entregó el niño a Zoro.

"Ne Edd, se bueno con tu tio Zoro" dijo con una sonrisa. Y Robin , que solo traía una bata cruzada turquesa que dejaba los hombros al descubierto comenzó a reír. Si Luffy fuera otra persona se hubiera caído en cuenta que acaba de arruinar la intimidad de una pareja, pero Luffy era Luffy.

En un segundo el capitán desapareció y el niño se quedó observando seriamente, pero no se le veía con miedo, solo curioso.

"Que se supone que voy a hacer con esto?", Dijo Zoro apretando los dientes y aferrando al chico desde bajo de las axilas mientras lo observaba como si fuera un objeto extraño.

"Fu fu fu fu" Robin estaba de lo más divertida

"Me recuerdo a aquella vez hace tanto, en Water Seven"

"A callar mujer!" chistó el espadachín. Y el grito le dio un susto a Edd, sus pequeños labios comenzaron a temblar.

"Ahh no no, Eddie, perdón, no llores! Quieres volar? El tio Zoro te hace volar mira!" Y lo levantó sobre su cabeza y comenzó a corretear por la habitación haciendo ruidos de motor…. para la infinita diversión de Robin.

"Le dices de esto al cocinero y te rebano" amenazó Zoro deteniéndose un momento y propinándole a la mujer una mirada asesina.

Robin simplemente no podía contener su risa.

Devuelta en la habitación de los cansados padres Nami levantó una ceja y se incorporó levemente en la cama al notar la ausencia de su hijo.

"Edd?"

"Con Robin y Zoro…" suspiró Luffy cansadamente en la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras con una sonrisa exhausta se acomodaba en su lado de la cama. Nami sonrió maliciosamente y su cabeza desapareció debajo de los cobertores.

"No no Nami espera estoy cansado. Hahaha no! eso... hace…. cosquillas! NAMI! jaja… mmmmmm"

~~~~~~n_n~~~~~~

Luego de una hora sosteniendo a niño sobre su cabeza haciéndole ruiditos de avión, Edd no había tenido suficiente y demandaba más del primer oficial, Zoro estaba cansado.

"Edd… no quieres jugar a otra cosa? A dormir tal vez?" dijo muy seriamente.

"NO!" dijo, "MARIMO BAKA"

"QUEEE!"

"Fu fu fu.." Robin decidió no comentar sobre lo que se había topado unos días atrás en la cocina, a Sanji, con unos trocitos de Carne dándole a Edd premios y mostrándole una foto de Zoro cada vez que repetía correctamente _Marimo Baka._

"Ese maldito cocinero" farfulló Zoro que tenía sospechas de dónde había aprendido el niño tal cosa, Robin no necesitaba decir nada.

"A ver pásamelo" dijo Robin estirando las manos y tomando al niño,

"Nee Edd-chan, él es tu tío Zoro"

"Ya córtenla todos con lo de tío Zoro, se va a quedar y que clase de respeto me tendrán los enemigos ehh" carraspeo enojado con cara de demonio, pero no amedrentó al niño ni a la mujer.

Robin le hacía cosquillas al pequeño que pataleaba sobre el sofá de la habitación y se veía increíblemente divertida, "Vaya, cuanta energía tiene"

"Sí, es como su padre… solo come, duerme y juega todo el día", comentó Zoro secamente.

"Fu fu fu"

"hahaha, ya tia lobin!" la mujer le dejó ir y Edd se levantó y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación,

"No se puede quedar quieto un minuto?" carraspeó Zoro tomando asiento y secándose un poco de sudor del cuello con una pequeña toalla. Edd se trepó a una de los sofás y se asomó a la ventana contigua al mismo, llevaba una expresión asombrada, sorprendido de la vista que se podía observar, obviamente comenzó a mirar hacia abajo y treparse cada vez más.

"Espera Edd!" gritó Zoro cuando vio que los piececitos dejaban de hacer contacto con el sofá. Pero varias manos fleur atraparon al niño antes que pudiera caer por la ventana.

"Casi me da un ataque,…" susurró el espadachín aferrándose el pecho como si le doliera. Robin, por supuesto, seguía de lo más divertida. "Deja de reír mujer y cuéntale una de tus historias a ver si se pone a dormir"

Robin le propinó una mirada dura al espadachín, ya que era un poco molesto que se refiriera a la valiosa herencia de la humanidad como _"una de sus historias", _pero al final nunca podía enfadarse del todo ya que Zoro no lo decía como para molestarla ni faltarle el respeto.

"Nee Edd ven" dijo Robin, pero Edd notó la intención.

"dormir no" dijo obstinadamente y se puso a trepar por el rack de pesas de Zoro, se resbaló a la mitad de camino y casi se le viene encima el pesado equipamiento, que el espadachín atrapó justo a tiempo.

"Diablos este niño me va a dar una aneurisma" susurró el espadachín, tomó al chico en sus brazos,

"Ya mocoso, digo que te vas a dormir"

"NO!"

"AKGHHH!" se rascó la cabeza en desesperación "Diablos Luffy y Nami tienen que hacer esto cada noche?"

"Cada noche" Respondió Robin con una sonrisa, "Por qué crees que están tan cansados fu fu fu"

"Eso es porque este niño requiere disciplina, todos los demás se la pasan dándole atención y juegos. Requiere de una figura de autoridad" dijo seriamente, levantó al chico de la camisa azul por su espalda y lo dejó colgando frente a sus ojos.

"Mocoso, te voy a enseñar un poco de disciplina, entendiste"

"Marimo"

"Es Zoro-san para ti, es hora que te enseñen a respetar a tus mayores"

Robin, por supuesto solo se divertía inmensamente con aquello.

"Marimo"

Zoro acercó al niño hacia su rostro, cosa que le quedara de frente y pudiera ver directo a sus ojos con su peor mirada de demonio que haría llorar a hombres adultos, prácticamente nariz con nariz con el niño.

"Edward" gruñó Zoro aumentando la intensidad maligna de su aura. Fue totalmente ignorado.

"KUSO MARIMO"

"AhhH! ME RINDO!" dijo finalmente el espadachín totalmente frustrado.

Y así llegó la mañana.

Luffy amaneció de muy buen humor, apenas asomó un pie fuera de su habitación, un par de brazos lo aferraron por detrás y le hicieron desaparecer dentro unos minutos más, solo para emerger nuevamente con una sonrisa atontada y feliz.

"Ahh que buena mañana!", exclamó finalmente al salir a cubierta, sus ojos se posaron en Zoro que estaba desparramado en el suelo boca arriba, piernas y brazos extendidos, con Edd durmiendo sobre su pecho y un cobertor sobre el niño, en el área del mástil, Robin sentada con un café caliente en las manos y una mirada algo cansada, inusual en ella.

"Ahh chicos! Gracias por cuidar de Edd…" comenzó el capitán.

Nami salió de la habitación en ese momento, se veía muy relajada con unos shorts naranja y una blusa blanca con un gatito, observó a Zoro durmiendo con Edd encima y sacudió la cabeza, y luego le propinó a Luffy una mirada llena de amor y algo más, una chispa en sus ojos que hablaba de cosas pícaras y de buenos momentos…

"Robin, gracias por cuidar a Edd… creo que se los encargaremos más seguido" sonrió la muchacha, la arqueóloga solo sonrió cansadamente.

Después de todo; tres meses sin intimidad no son poca cosa

"Ni-se-te-ocurra…" murmuró Zoro medio dormido pero con un tono letal de voz.

Pero Nami y Luffy se alejaron hacia la cocina pretendiendo que nunca le escucharon.

~The end~


	2. Tio Sanji

Hola Chicos!

Gracias por sus bonitos comentarios en el primer capítulo! Su apoyo es invaluable, y me encanta que a todos les gusta Edd, que bueno que aunque sea un OC sea un personaje del que les sea interesante leer.

Así que seguimos con esta serie (sugerencias o ideas se aceptan :P)

* * *

Locación Actual: South Blue  
Edad de Edd: 2 años y 4 meses  
Línea de tiempo: Luego de Como Enviado del Cielo

* * *

_Creciendo con los Mugiwaras_  
**TIO SANJI**

Edd era un barril sin fondo, lo supieron desde que nació, pero ahora con dos añitos era más que evidente, aunque afortunadamente, aunque proporcionalmente comía mucho para su tamaño, las cantidades no eran aún inhumanas como lo que ingería Luffy.

Nami entró en la cocina con el chico de casi dos años y medio en brazos, tenía hambre y sed de nuevo y se estaba poniendo con una actitud difícil, así que la mujer salió en busca de un snack para darle.

"Ahh Sanji-kun, que bueno que estás en la cocina" dijo ella con una sonrisa, sentándose en la barra.

"Nami-swannn apenas terminaba por ahora perooooo, soy tuu esclavooo dime y te daré lo que deseas!" revoloteo, a Edd, Sanji le parecía divertido y gracioso, sin mencionar que le daba de comer… por lo que lo tenía bien alto en su lista de favoritos…

"Ahh Sanji-kun no quería molestarte pero Edd tiene hambre, quedará algún snack para darle?"

"Ahh vaya ese niño… no quiero ni pensar cuando sea más grande!" con una sonrisa el cocinero abrió el refrigerador y se puso a buscar…

De pronto el Sunny se sacudió y Nami aferró al niño contra su pecho… todo tembló estrepitosamente, el ruido de la vajilla sacudiéndose en la cocina era ensordecedor y la madera del navío pirata gimió lastimeramente, desde afuera se escucharon ruidos como de monstruo marino, risotadas de Luffy y gritos aterrorizados de Chopper y Brook…

"Rodeo de Rey Marino tan temprano?" Dijo Sanji arqueando una ceja.

El navío viró curso violentamente y la madera de Sunny se quejó de tanto maltrato, mientas las velas llenas, al ser empujadas a contra viento hacían que el pobre barco pirata se sacudiera con violencia.

"UPS! HAHAHA NAAAAAAMI!" Gritó Luffy desde afuera…. al menos sabía que había arruinado el curso y que si no hacía algo para controlar a Sunny pronto, estarían en serios problemas.

Nami suspiró…

Y Sanji le ofreció una sonrisa compasiva, "Déjame a Edd y ve a ver que quiere el capitán mierdoso"

"Gracias Sanji-kun" sonrió la mujer, "Edd, okachan tiene que ir a trabajar, pórtate bien con tu tio Sanji, se bueno"

El chico solo parpadeó y Nami se fue, lo dejó sentado ahí sobre la barra con Sanji que iba acomodando unas gruesas rebanadas de jamón sobre la mesa, cosa que al chico le hizo babear un poco.

"A ver Edd-chan… continuemos con las lecciones" y dentro de su elegante saco de vestir negro Sanji sacó un cartel de se busca de Zoro…

"Este quién es?"

"MARIMO!"

"HAHAHA, MUY BIEN! Ten!" Le dio un gran trozo de jamón y no pudo evitarlo, le acarició la cabeza.

Entonces Edd sonrió un poco apuntó al rostro de Sanji y dijo, "Elo cuk"

A Sanji se le cayó el cigarro (que tenía apagado) de la boca, apretó los dientes en rabia y su ceja tembló… ESE MALDITO MARIMO!

"No Edd…" se apuntó a si mismo; "Sannn jiiiii soy tu tio Sannn jiiiii"

"Saniiiii" y Edd que no era ningún idiota abrió la boca esperando su trozo de jamón, que el cocinero entregó con gusto.

"Bueno, es algo al menos ne Edd? Debería ser mi rostro con los ojos de Nami-swan, o tal vez mejor aún! debiste nacer niña…" y su rostro se deformó asquerosamente en una mirada de perversión mientras murmuraba,

"Una dulce niña con el rostro de Nami-swannnn … y sería!" Y Se trepó a una silla dramáticamente, un puño alzado dramáticamente hacia el cielo, "MY SECOND CHANCE!"

"Eres.. AS QUE ROSO" Dijo Zoro entrando en la habitación, había escuchado eso último…

"Además, aunque hubiese nacido niña, podría haber salido con el rostro de Luffy" sonrió con malicia Zoro.

La imagen mental de la joven hipotética que se veía sexy como un clon de Nami se resquebrajó como un espejo en mil pedazos, dando paso a una imagen de una chica de pechos poco agraciados, con cabello negro revuelto y el rostro de Luffy en sus peores momentos de vacancia mental, con moscas alrededor y hurgándose la nariz asquerosamente.

"WAHH MALDITO PORQUE TIENES QUE DESTRUIR MIS SUEÑOS!" Gruñó desesperado, con dientes de tiburón saltando hacia Zoro, ambos comenzaron a pelearse violentamente, y estuvieron así un rato hasta que escucharon las risotadas de Edd…

Los dos adultos pararon en seco, voltearon y vieron que el chico se había acomodado en la charola de jamón que había puesto Sanji sobre la barra y se estaba comiendo todo mientras los observaba divertido.

La ceja de Sanji tembló, "Te divierte vernos pelear mocoso?"

"Hahahaha" los señaló, "Ero Cook, Marimo baka!" y luego se llenó toda la boca de comida.

"Diablos no somos más que sus payasos…" carraspeó Zoro bastante molesto.

"Todo es tu culpa!"

"A mí que me dices! Tu empezaste con eso de enseñarle a llamarme Marimo!"

"Solo le enseñaba los hechos de la vida! Que sepa que tiene que vivir con un cerebro de músculo de alga!"

"Ahora si te corto!" Y nuevamente comenzaron, Edd, por supuesto se veía demasiado divertido y pronto no quedó nada en la charola, dejó de reír e hizo una mueca molesta, hasta hizo una rabieta de disgusto y tiró la charola vacía que hizo un gran estruendo metálico al caer, por lo que Zoro y Sanji pausaron su pelea. Zoro solo suspiró.

"Edd, comencemos de nuevo, yo soy…"

"Nakama" dijo Edd mostrando una gran sonrisa, los dos adultos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa. Luego Edd se apuntó a si mismo,

"Edd Nakama, tío Zoro y tío Sani nakama Shishishi!" Y comenzó a reir… dejando a los dos hombres estupefactos.

Sanji sonrió, "Eso está muy bien Edd, quién te lo enseñó"

Y como si fuera apropósito irrumpió Luffy ruidosamente de la habitación… (Nami lo había desterrado de la cubierta) "Ahh aquí estaban! Comiendo snack sin mi!" dijo algo dolido y enojado.

"Touchan!" Edd estiró los bracitos, "Edd, tio Sanii tio Zoro, nakama" articuló, muy feliz…

"Claro!" dijo Luffy levantándolo y arrojándolo un poco al aire para que el chico carcajeara. Y es que había escuchado a Edd apuntando hacia Zoro y llamándole marimo baka, por lo que pensó que era apropiado enseñarle la importancia de los nakamas.

"Vamos con tu kachan a ver si me perdona haha". Porque Nami cuando alzaba a Edd se le olvidaba todo enojo (por lo general).

Y los dos se desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, Zoro y Sanji se quedaron pasmados

"Hay que ver…" susurró Sanji que a continuación se prendió un cigarro.

Zoro solo sonrió de costado, bastante orgulloso de su capitán, y se frotó la cabeza, "Al menos alguien le está enseñando cosas de utilidad"

"Que dices, le he enseñado bastantes cosas!"  
"Lo que más me preocupa justamente! Nada de lo que le enseñes puede ser bueno!"

Y así, estuvieron mucho rato más peleando, actividad que le sería inmensamente divertida al pequeño Edd que con el correr de los años, hasta aprendió a manipular la situación a su conveniencia…

~End~

* * *

_continuará..._

Espero les haya gustado la segunda entrega de esta serie! Aún no me decido a qué tios les toca a la siguiente, alguna petición?

un abrazo y gracias por su apoyo!


	3. Tio Chopper

Que tal Nakamas, los adoro! Son ustedes los más geniales compañeros en esta divertida travesía que significa escribir esta historia. Sin ustedes no sería ni la mitad de divertido escribir estas ocurrencias, así que nuevamente, gracias!

Tardé en subir porque me han hecho peticiones que quiero cumplir, pero a mi me gusta enganchar las historias y que tengan coherencia entre ellas por lo que me tomé un poco para hacerlo, la ventaja es que el próximo update será más pronto!

**Warning!** No me hago responsable por caries y picos de azúcar provocados por este capítulo, están avisados!

* * *

Locación Actual: South Blue  
Edad de Edd: 2 años y 4 meses  
Línea de tiempo: Luego de Como Enviado del Cielo

* * *

**Creciendo con los Mugiwaras**  
_El tio Chopper, el adorable_

Edd era un pequeño listo y comprendía bastantes cosas pero con dos años y meses aún era un infante, y como todo pequeño de su edad, estaba FASCINADO con Chopper, el pequeño reno jugaba en el césped de la cubierta del Sunny en un maravilloso día soleado mientras el Sunny se cursaba el South Blue.

Nunca habían acabado de explorar ese mar, y con un pequeñito a bordo, era mejor tomar rumbo por mares más tranquilos por el momento.

Esa tarde, Chopper y Edd carcajeaban mientras jugaban en la cubierta… se veían adorables mientras el doctor torciendo su lenguita hacia el costado con una mirada de concentración apilaba un onceavo cubo de juguete en una torre que ya llegaba sobre su cabeza.

Edd sonrió con malicia, "No Edd noooo!"

Y pateó la torre de coloridos cubos destruyéndola y sintiéndose muy poderoso mientras lo hacía, "hahahahaha". Chopper solo suspiró muy divertido,

"Hay… mi pobre torre!" y fingió estar cabizbajo, se sentó en el suelo con una mirada simulada de tristeza, "y ahora me quedé sin ninguna torre…" sacudió sus bracitos en falsa frustración.

Edd abrió los ojitos en sorpresa y comenzó a juntar los cubos con rapidez, intentando armar la torre de nuevo, "ira" le dijo apuntando a los cuatro cubos que había logrado apilar. Chopper sonrió, el chico era muy noble, como su papá.

Robin, que estaba leyendo un libro en su silla reclinable sonrió al ver la interacción, esos dos eran tan adorables que temía que le diera un pico de azúcar si los seguía observando por más tiempo, con una sonrisa, una mano fleur apareció junto a la torre y la derribó, con toda la intención de divertir a esos dos.

Edd vio en horror como la importante torre de Chopper era derribada nuevamente, y le propinó a Robin una mirada enojada (ya que sabía que los brazos que salían por todos lados eran de ella)

"tía Lobin!" dijo y sacudió los brazos apuntando a Chopper, muy enojado con ella. Robin abrió la boca en sorpresa… Edd… estaba defendiendo a Chopper… que de inmediato se conmovió…

"Edd.." dijo Chopper atónito y casi suelta una lágrima, se quitó su sombrero y se lo colocó en la cabeza al chico, "Ten Edd, cuídamelo un rato…"

Un rato más tarde, cuando Nami salió a cubierta y vio a Edd durmiendo en el césped con la cabecita recostada en la pancita de chopper mientras usaba el sombrero del doctor no pudo más que sonreír ante lo adorable que ambos se veían.

.-,.

* * *

_El tio Chopper: El doctor_

Chopper conocía de padres, de malos y buenos… su padre biológico, el líder de su manada y la figura que debió protegerle desde que era solo una cría, lo había alejado del grupo por ser una anormalidad que nació con la nariz azul, y finalmente lo expulsó cruelmente de la manada cuando comió su akuma no mi.

Y la persona que el consideraba su verdadero padre, el doctor Hiluluk, era, a su entender, el mejor padre que le podía haber tocado.

Entonces Chopper entendía bien de padres, y sabía bien que su capitán caía dentro de la categoría de_ los buenos_, lo supo de inmediato el día que Edd nació, la gentileza con la que Luffy había sostenido a ese recién nacido le había encogido el corazón.

Entonces esa tarde cuando Luffy irrumpió corriendo en su enfermería, con Edd gimoteando y llorando, totalmente asustado y balbuceando que era un padre horrible, Chopper solo lo ignoró y se puso de inmediato a buscar el problema.

"LUFFY!" silenció el reno, "Apártate y déjame trabajar" ordenó, porque dentro de esa habitación, por muy capitán que era Luffy, quien mandaba era el doctor.

"Pero…pero Chopper, ya no se que hacer! Mira le hago caras graciosas y no se rie!" y se estiraba la cara ridículamente, cosa que a Edd siempre le hacía reir pero en este caso el chico solo sollozaba y gimoteaba de dolor, recostado en la camilla mientras Chopper le oscultaba la barriguita que tenía el infante totalmente hinchada y que asomaba por debajo de su camiseta roja –el primer síntoma obvio que el doctor encontró solamente con posar los ojos sobe el niño-.

Finalmente Chopper, que estaba parado en un banquillo junto a la camilla, suspiró, ya más tranquilo,

"Que le diste de comer Luffy…"

"Carne" afirmó el capitán, "..pe..pero la carne es buena Chopper, no le eches la culpa a la carne!" dijo muy ofendido.

"Y qué más… y cuánto comió…"

"mmm… veamos…. Primero nos comimos aquel jabalí delicioso , digo solo se comió el muslo entero porque yo me comí lo demás" dijo pensativamente con una mano en el mentón, "Y luego fuimos al pueblo y quería helado, solo se comió como un litro, yo me comí cinco y dejamos al señor de los helados sin nada! Y luego de eso…. Mmmm… ahh si! Había un viejo muy gracioso que me vendió unos dulces geniales"

"LUFFY! SE COMIO TODO ESO ESTA TARDE?!"

"Si, que hay con eso? Tenía hambre y seguía pidiendo más" comentó Luffy extrañado.

"ES DEMASIADA COMIDA PARA UN NIÑO DE SU EDAD! Aunque pida más es solo un niño y no sabe cuando detenerse!" afirmó el doctor con toda la intención de que se le metiera el dato a Luffy en su gomosa cabeza.

"Chopper" dijo Luffy con una voz seria, "NUNCA… NUNCA ES DEMASIADA COMIDA!" Exclamó con pasión gritando y apretando los puños…

Chopper le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza. "PORQUE TU ERES DE GOMA! PERO EDD ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO!" le gruñó Chopper.

Y se volteó nuevamente hacia su paciente y le acaricio la cabecita, "Ya Edd, te daré algo para que se te quite el dolor de estómago…" el doctor pausó un poco, "Nami aún no regresa?"

"No…" Luffy suspiró mientras observaba al niño que seguía gimoteando en la camilla, "Me va a matar"

Chopper suspiró, hubiese preferido que estuviera Nami presente, que era obviamente, la figura responsable de entre los dos padres,

"Voy a mezclar unas hierbas para el estómago, vigílale un poco" dijo el doctor mientras saltaba hacia su silla giratoria y se ponía a mezclar algo con su mortero.

Mientras trabajaba rápidamente en la medicina, Chopper no pudo evitar, con el rabillo del ojo, presenciar la forma en la que Luffy gentilmente intentaba calmar al adolorido infante, sonrió un poco y sin voltearse aseguró con una voz firme pero carente de reprimenda.

"Luffy, no es tu culpa, simplemente no sabías, la próxima procura que coma cantidades más pequeñas…. Ordenes del doctor"

Hubo un silencio un tanto prolongado, como si el capitán estuviese asimilando las palabras, al final, solo preguntó, "Va a estar bien?"

"Claro Luffy, solo tiene que tomar estas hierbas y se le quitará el dolor del estómago enseguida" comentó el doctor con una sonrisa, los hombros de Luffy se relajaron visiblemente y Chopper sonrió.

Como lo había dicho el doctor, no pasó a mayores, Edd lloró un poco cuando le dieron la amarga medicina pero pronto se sintió mejor, aunque se la pasó toda la tarde prendido del hombro de Luffy hasta que llegó Nami.

A Chopper no le cabía duda que tipo de padre era su capitán. A Luffy, no le cabia duda que tipo de doctor era Chopper... el mejor del mundo, sin dudas...

* * *

_El tio Chopper: El Mugiwara…._

"Uno… dos…tres!" gritaron Usopp y Luffy haciendo una apuesta, cada uno de ellos rodando a su objeto competidor…

Edd y Chopper, empujados respectivamente por Luffy y Usopp rodaron de lado por la cubierta de césped mientras carcajeaban y daban tumbos hasta detenerse impactando en el barandal contrario. El niño carcajeaba todo el camino y finalmente, llegó un momento antes a la meta.

"YOSH!" gritó Luffy al saberse ganador, estiró un brazo para traerse a Edd de vuelta, al chico le giraban los ojitos mientras decía "otra vez!" pero era evidente que estaba mareado.

"Yosh Usopp! Me debes tu cena!" canturreó Luffy totalmente feliz!

"No es cierto! Ambos llegaron a la meta al mismo tiempo!" mintió el mentiroso de la tripulación y Brook que era el referee solo dijo.

"Pues… yo vi que Edd-chan llegó primero! O lo hubiese hecho si tuviera ojos para verlo! Yohohoho!"

"Ya vez Usopp! Yosh! Doble cena para mi!"

"SIEMPRE TIENES DOBLE CENA, TRIPLE Y CUADRUPLE!" gritó Usopp indignado, la conmoción fue escuchada por Nami que iba saliendo del acuario con la intención de ir a la proa del Sunny a verificar el curso.

"~~ kachan giraaaa ~~~~" murmuró Edd totalmente desorientado y cayendo de espaldas sobre el pasto. Nami abrió la boca en impresión.

"Mi pobre bebé! A QUE DIABLOS JUEGAN!" dijo agachándose junto a su niño y examinándolo.

"NO ME SORPRENDE DE LOS DEMAS PERO DE TI CHOPPER!" dijo la navegante mostrando los dientes soltando toda la bronca que tenía en el pequeño nakama, que era el que tenía más cerca.

Porque Chopper era un excelente doctor y muy responsable con los pacientes, pero también sin lugar a dudas un Mugiwara y tan loco como como cualquiera de los demás,

"Kaaachan tio Chopper lindo" dijo y riendo se lanzó a darle un abrazo a Chopper.

"Awwww" dijo la mujer que pensó por un momento que le iban a salir caries al presenciar tanta dulzura y casi se descongela un poquito el hielo de su corazón.

Luffy se le acercó por atrás, "Ya ves Nami solo estamos jugando y además gracias a Edd me gané una cena extra"

"MI CENA MALDITO TE VOY A PATEAR EL CULO!" Gruñó Usopp desde atrás.

Una de las cejas de Nami comenzó a temblar y preparó un puño, "NI CREAS QUE TE VOY A PERMITIR ANDAR USANDO A NUESTRO HIJO PARA APOSTAR!"

La pareja se correteo por cubierta un largo rato mientras los demás ignoraban la ocurrencia que era casi diaria, Chopper volvió su atención hacia el pequeño, se levanto y le tomó la mano. Edd casi llegaba a la altura de Chopper y para el pequeño niño era como tener un compañerito de juego de su edad.

"Ven Edd, vamos por tus jueguetes"

Robin, a lo lejos sonrió, definitivamente esos dos le iban a provocar un pico de azúcar en cualquier momento, los gritos de Luffy al ser apaleado a lo lejos hacían eco en el navio pirata.

Era una bonita tarde, como cualquier otra

~End~

* * *

_continuará..._  
Ohh dios me duele la panza, esperen *vomita un arcoiris* Listo! Les gustó?

El próximo, el turno de Usopp :) Y lo que me han pedido varios también ^_^ nos leemos pronto.


	4. DesEnlaces Inesperados -Parte 1

Okey, se que dije que la parte de Usopp vendría en este capítulo pero tendrá que esperar un poco más, porque me moría por subir este,

y es que MUCHOS muchos solicitaron esto, pero quería que fuera bastante divertido. Creo que quedó bien, espero les guste!

* * *

Locación Actual: South Blue  
Edad de Edd: 2 años y 4 meses  
Línea de tiempo: Luego de Como Enviado del Cielo

* * *

_Creciendo con los Mugiwaras__**  
DesEnlaces Inesperados Parte 1**_

El Rey Pirata estaba aburrido, muy aburrido, y eso era peligroso… MUY peligroso para su pobre tripulación. No solo se encontraban navegando un mar muy tranquilo y poco peligroso (el South Blue) sino que era uno de esos días oh tan perfectos, el mar era azul y calmo, el viento soplaba con una agradable brisa y el sol brillaba sobre ellos.

"ABURRIDO!" gritó Luffy por enésima vez. Ni siquiera la compañía de su pequeño hijo de dos años y medio ya le era suficiente, porque hasta Edd se había cansado de jugar con él y Nami lo había metido a la cama para una merecida siesta.

"Na~miiiiiiiiiiI~" chilló por enésima vez tumbándose lastimeramente en el césped. "Cuando vamos a llegar…. cuandooooo" gimoteó revolviéndose dramáticamente en el suelo de lado a lado.

El resto de la tripulación tenía un nombre código para esas situaciones, era uno –_de esos días-_

"Honestamente Luffy! Haces más berrinches que tu hijo que está en edad de tenerlos, por el amor a Oda!" murmuró Nami tumbándose en su silla reclinable. El resto de sus compinches estaban igual de cansados, Usopp y Chopper no tenían la energía para seguir entreteniendo al capitán.

"Tal vez lo que nuestro capitán necesita es una canción para calmar las ansias" y Brook sacó su violín y comenzó una calma balada.

"wahhh noo Broook toca algo movido ahh no puedo no puedo más! que aburrimiento!" se jalaba del cabello y se seguía retorciendo en el césped en dramática agonía…. sip…. Era de _esos días… _ si no pasaba algo pronto…lo que fuera, su tripulación cometería motín en cualquier momento… o se lanzarían por la borda, lo que sea que les quitara del tormento de un capitán aburrido.

Y como milagro enviado del cielo, la voz de Zoro desde la torre vigía, anunció, "Bote con náufragos, treinta grados a estribor!"

"WOAHHH!" gritó Luffy saltando y corriendo hacia el barandal de estribor, con un poco de suerte, los náufragos serían tipos peligrosos, o divertidos, o mejor aún! Peligrosos **Y** divertidos. Se aferró del barandal y saltaba de emoción intentando ver a lo lejos, lo que por ahora era solo un punto distante.

Usopp observó con sus binoculares, "Son una pareja joven, se ven muy maltratados y su bote salvavidas está muy mal, parece que estuvieron en altamar mucho tiempo"

"Se ven fuertes? Son raros? Tienen muchos ojos?!" preguntó el capitán, emocionado.

"DE DONDE SACAS ESAS PREGUNTAS!" Gruñó Usopp que le dio una palmada en la nuca, a lo que Luffy carcajeó.

"Bien capitán?" preguntó Nami y Luffy solo le sonrió estúpidamente.

"Para que me molesto…" murmuró ella y luego ordenó, "Franky! Vira treinta grados a estribor!"

Pronto estaban lanzando cuerdas para amarrar el bote y alcanzar a los náufragos, Sanji y Chopper eran los más preocupados por el estado de salud de los dos ocupantes de la frágil barca de madera, una mujer joven con un vestido de verano amarillo que parecía haber visto mejores días, y un joven hombre de pantalones azules desgastados y camisa que tal vez alguna vez fue blanca. La mujer aferraba un hermoso baúl blanco con ribetes dorados que era la única posesión que parecían cargar en ese bote y ambos tenían los rostros rojos y demacrados, como si les hubiese hecho falta comer y sufrieron demasiada exposición al sol y la salitre del mar.

"perfecto, PERFECTO! Lo único que faltaba, nos rescatan y son piratas!" le gruñó la mujer al hombre que se veía demasiado fatigado y en mal estado como para contestar. Cuando Chopper saltó al bote junto a ellos, ambos se vieron un tanto asustados.

"Tranquilos soy doctor" dijo el pequeño reno, y Usopp saltó también a darles asistencia. Desde el barandal superior, Luffy observaba al par con ojos curiosos pero decepcionados.

"Vaaa… solo son gente normal" bufó…

"No lo se Luffy, tal vez sean agentes encubiertos del gobierno, o tengan parásitos asesinos dentro, o algo así" Animó Nami tratando de inventarse una historia que sonara genial, mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

"Aww… Nami…" gimoteó Luffy con un rio de lágrimas en los ojos, conmovido del esfuerzo de la navegante para levantarle el ánimo, le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro, y ella le murmuró "Ya ya… conociéndote no tardarás mucho en meternos en algún problema" le palmeó la espalda.

Mientras el resto de la tripulación observaba, Chopper atendió a los náufragos en la cubierta de césped donde les habían colocado unas cobijas en los hombros y Sanji pronto les estaba sirviendo una comida revitalizadora, aunque lo que más le preocupaba al rubio era la pobre y bella dama de cabellos café que caía en ondas.

"Y qué les sucedió?" Preguntó Usopp finalmente.

El hombre de cabello corto y negro, al que le sobresalían un poco los huesos de las mejillas, suspiró mientras terminaba de tragar un sorbo de su té, comenzó, "Íbamos en un crucero cuando nos encontró una terrible tormenta, a duras penas pudimos subir al bote salvavidas… no se qué habrá pasado con el resto de los pasajeros…"

"Ah, lo leí en el News Coo de hace unos días" comentó Nami, "Un crucero se hundió en aquella tormenta que esquivamos, recuerdan? En el periódico decía que rescataron a casi todos pero que aún había pasajeros perdidos".

"El mar puede ser muy cruel" dijo Sanji tomando una calada de cigarro, "pero ahh… no se preocupe madmuasel! Que aquí estarás a salvo, yo tu cocinero del amor veré personalmente que se te atienda como la hermosa doncella que eres!" revoloteó. Zoro, que había bajado de la torre para curiosear solo carraspeó molestamente.

La mujer, un tanto fatigada y nerviosa, solo sonrió inseguramente, "err…. Gracias"

Luffy seguía observando al par con sospecha, entrecerraba los ojos y torcía la cabeza, lo cual los ponía nerviosos por sobre manera (incluso si no se habían percatado aún que fama traía la tripulación que los había recogido).

"va… " dijo finalmente suspirando, "Que decepción…" sentenció al final cuando cayó en cuenta que era evidente que estas personas eran unos pobres diablos desafortunados.

"Los dejaremos en el próximo puerto" y así se había dado la orden y tendrían dos invitados durante los dos días –que Nami aseguraba- tardaría la travesía al próximo puerto.

Chopper –cuya forma los ponía muy nerviosos- obligó al par a ir a la enfermería y los atendió muy bien y para cuando cayó la tarde, ya con cambios frescos de ropa, bien alimentados y con los sueros revitalizantes del mejor doctor del mundo la pareja se encontraba en condiciones de salir a cubierta.

"Ah veo que te quedó mi vestido" Sonrió Nami, la navegante traía un pesquero color mostaza y una blusa blanca con secciones transparentes en las mangas y el abdomen, que terminaba con drapeados en los bordes.

La joven mujer que había sido rescatada traía un vestido terracota de tirantes que le llegaba que revoloteaba por sus muslos.

"Si…. Es algo corto pero me va… gracias… lo lamento no me sé tu nombre y has sido muy amable"

"Nami"

"Que bello nombre… yo soy Riuka… y el estúpido que rescataron conmigo es mi prometido, Denek" comentó carraspeando molestamente mientras le propinaba una mirada dura al hombre de cabello corto y negro que se encontraba del otro lado de cubierta conversando con Usopp.

"Vaya, que dura" sonrió Robin acercándose a las otras dos mujeres, ella traía un vestido veraniego en blanco con lunares azules.

Nami, que hasta ahora había estado mirando hacia el sol poniente se volteó con ojos fijos y dilatados hacia la invitada, "y bien… que traes en el baúl que es tan importante como para arriesgar la vida?"

Riuka podía jurar que la chica salivaba y su expresión enajenada le daba miedo… y fue cuando recordó que sus rescatadores eran de hecho… piratas.

Sonrió algo nerviosamente, pero se reconfortaba en el hecho de que por lo pronto los habían tratado muy bien… "Bueno… es algo que toda mujer daría su vida por proteger! Algo invaluable, único!" canturreó Riuka, y con Nami detrás (que seguía con un extraño brillo en los ojos) se agachó frente al baúl y sacó una llave que traía colgando de un cordón en el cuello.

Toda la tripulación se reunió alrededor del misterioso objeto con miradas expectantes y llenas de curiosidad, y Riuka, con gran dramatismo y un clic, abrió el baúl, que reveló.

"WOAHh ES HERMOSO!" carraspeó Nami cuando Ruika sacó un hermoso vestido de novia del mismo.

"Muy bello a decir verdad" comentó Robin con una sonrisa leve. Todos los hombres que habían estado alrededor, expectantes de un gran tesoro o misterio, gruñeron en decepción y salieron de allí cabizbajos (excepto el cocinero, claro, que ya estaba inmerso en una fantasía diurna).

"Que porquería" murmuró Luffy.

"ahh! Riuka-san, verte en el más puro y casto de los blancos ha de ser una visión abrumadora!" canturreó Sanji.

"Casto….seguramente" murmuro Denek haciendo un ronquido por la nariz. Su prometida le propinó una mirada dura y resentida.

Nami seguía con una sonrisa y le brillaron los ojos, "ahh… que belleza" murmuró acariciando la textura suave de tan pura y delicada prenda.

"Me trae tantos recuerdos…. " su boda y su vestido habían sido bellísimos… no tenía de que quejarse pero siempre podía quedar esa pequeña añoranza de vivir tan bella situación otra vez.

"Eres casada Nami?" Preguntó Riuka.

Nami apuntó a Luffy con su dedo índice… el capitán estaba con su mirada vacante, "Con ese" dijo algo sarcásticamente.

Considerando que en ese barco había un reno, un ciborg pervertido y un esqueleto andante… no estaba tan mal…. La chica creía que junto con el suero el reno doctor les había inyectado algún calmante, porque estaba aceptando la situación demasiado fácil.

"Oye!" se quejó Luffy al ser llamado, _ese_ de esa manera tan despectiva.

Riuka se vio cabizbaja…. Y guardó el vestido nuevamente y con mucho esmero, "Se suponía que nos íbamos a casar en el crucero…" pausó un momento, sus bellos ojos verdes contenían una gran tristeza y melancolía.

"YO ME QUERIA CASAR EN EL TEMPLO DE MI CIUDAD; PERO NOOO, EL SEÑORITO ROMANTICO QUIZO IR AL MALDITO CRUCERO EN SECRETO!" gritó la mujer que se volvió terrorífica de pronto. Hasta Luffy retrocedió un poco.

"Y TU ESTUVISTE DE ACUERDO! DIJISTE QUE ESCAPARNOS ERA MAS ROMANTICO! Y QUE CASARNOS EN ALTAMAR SERIA INCREIBLE" gritó molesto el novio.

Usopp levantó las manos y tenía una gran gota en la sien, "Chicos chicos, calma, ahora están a salvo y pueden casarse cuando quieran"

"No es cierto! Todo esta arruinado… todo!" gritó la mujer dramáticamente alzando su rostro al cielo y cubriéndolo con su antebrazo derecho. Zoro carraspeó molesto… Luffy dio un paso al frente y dijo

"Yo los caso!" AL FIN, AL FIN podría ejercer ese privilegio de capitán, le nació una gran sonrisa, además, estaba tan aburrido que cualquier cosa le venía bien. Pero todos lo ignoraban,.

"Yo quería una bella boda en el mar con el atardecer al fondo!" dijo la mujer melodramáticamente. Su novio solo bufaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

"QUE YO LO CASO!" gritó Luffy haciendo que todos se detuvieran en medio de sus acciones, y lo observaran con ojos atónitos.

"Ahh cierto… él puede hacer eso…" dijo Usopp apuntándolo con el pulgar y viéndose un poco excéptico.

"Eh… tu eres el capitán de este barco?" dijo Denek que todo el tiempo había pensado que el hombre de un ojo y tres espadas era el capitán.

"Claro, Monkey D Luffy, mucho gusto!" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Los dos náufragos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa un momento y luego sus miradas cambiaron a terror…

"Mon..key…D…. Luffy?" murmuró Denek atónito, y su prometida, igual de espantada solo sacaba chillidos incoherentes de su garganta…. Quién no había escuchado hablar del hombre que cambió las eras? Pero… no se supone que era un demonio de dos metros que bebía la sangre de sus enemigos? Los rumores decían que su sola presencia era tan terrorífica que las personas se desmayaban de solo verle.

"Yup" contestó Luffy. Denek y Riuka seguían con miradas atónitas.

"Tranquilos, es inofensivo", dijo Nami sonriendo un poco hacia la pobre mujer, en ese momento se asomó Edd desde la habitación de sus padres, ya había dormido su siesta y estaba listo para jugar unas cuantas horas más.

"Touchan!" le gritó desde la puerta. Luffy volteó de inmediato y su rostro se iluminó, en un momento estiró el brazo y se trajo al pequeño desde el otro lado de la cubierta, en lugar de asustarse el chico solo aulló muy divertido y antes de que impactara con su padre, Luffy giró en el aire y lo atrapó expertamente. Edd no podía estar más divertido.

"su brazo…" dijo la mujer…

"es… es…"murmuró su prometido.

"Si si, una fruta del diablo, así como Chopper y Brook también tienen una, aquí son todos unos raros pero nadie les hará daño, así que tranquilos" dijo Nami algo impaciente sacudiendo una mano, luego de encontrar reacciones similares en cada lugar que iban, era natural que se aburriera de largas explicaciones.

Ambos náufragos asintieron atónitamente, porque… realmente qué más podían hacer? Esta gente que los rescató era de lo más rara, pero… bueno los habían rescatado, alimentado, atendido médicamente y vestido con ropas decentes… Y viendo a Luffy sonreírle a su hijo mientras Edd carcajeaba divertido… así no se podían creer ni de chiste los rumores que rodeaban al Rey Pirata.

Además… ciertamente Chopper les había dado un cóctel de medicina, sueros y calmantes entre todo lo que les inyectó para que se sintieran mejor, así que los pobres diablos también estaban un poco idos (afortunadamente, sino la situación los hubiese dejado en shock total)

Ruika asintió, una sonrisa leve apareció en su rostro, "Entonces…los rumores eran ciertos" dijo observando a Edd.

Nami asintió, "Ne Eddie, saluda a la niña"

"Hola tu" dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa, lo que le causó a la mujer sonrisa cálida. "Es muy lindo Nami-san"

Pero Luffy no estaba interesado en nada de eso, "Bueno y bien? Lo harán? Cuándo los puedo casar? Estoy aburrido!"

Riuka y Denek se miraron con una expresión algo atónita e incrédula… vaya, que los casara el mismo rey pirata, era algo inesperado… un concepto totalmente fuera de aquel mundo, absurdo incluso.

"Bueno es que me veo horrible y me siento cansada… y ya cayó la noche…" comenzó la mujer… y era cierto, a pesar de los ungüentos de Chopper su piel aún se veía muy roja por el exceso de sol que recibió.

"Bueno bueno, lo haremos mañana en la tarde Shishishishi! Haremos una gran fiesta!" no sonaba a proposición, más bien… era como una orden… y Luffy se alejó con Edd en brazos.. "ne Edd, tienes hambre? Porqué yo me estoy muriendo de hambre…"

"Bien, ya escucharon al capitán, hay que preparar todo para mañana" dijo Zoro rodando el ojo y carraspeando molestamente. Robin sonrió divertida y Nami suspiró. Sanji mientras tanto corría tras de Luffy, su capitán mierdoso había ido directo a la cocina…

El capitán al fin había salido de su aburrimiento, con un par de invitados y los preparativos inminentes se dio a la importante tarea de cazar un Rey Marino para el gran banquete mientras Robin donaba alguna de sus flores para crear un ramo para la novia. La navegante sacó algunas de sus más hermosas joyas que prestó con la promesa de mucho dolor corporal si la futura novia no las devolvía en tiempo y forma luego de la ceremonia.

Aunque la mirada de la navegante era muy peligrosa, Ruika no cabía de la impresión al observar las finas perlas y el labrado broche de oro blanco y diamantes en forma de flor de liz para el precioso tocado que tenían planeado colocarle en el cabello a la novia.

Robin y Nami estaban de lo más emocionadas con los preparativos y pronto estaba cayendo la tarde. Usopp se dio a la tarea de ayudar a Luffy a vestir uno de sus más finas y labradas chaquetas de capitán, roja con ribetes dorados y hermosas hombreras, le entallaba perfecta hasta la mitad de los muslos, lo cual no la hacía exageradamente grande, y por supuesto la dejó desabotonada dejando ver su pecho.

Nami vistió a Edd con una hermosa camisa roja de seda con pantaloncillos cortos negros y hasta le colocó un pañuelo amarillo al que anudó a la usanza pirata. Se veía adorable, aunque su pobre madre tuvo que desistir el que usara zapatos, se los quitaba todo el tiempo y acababa correteando por todos lados con los piececitos descalzos.

Franky preparó fuegos artificiales con la ayuda de Usopp, Brook preparó algunas canciones, Sanji se la pasó todo el día cocinando y hasta hizo un pastel blanco de cinco pisos… donde hasta colocó pequeños muñequitos con un novio y una novia. Así que, al final toda la tripulación estaba feliz y entretenida, pero irónicamente…. Los que debían estarlo más, los futuros novios, no parecían estar disfrutando de la dicha del momento.

Lo que la tripulación de los Mugiwara no sabía (ni tampoco les interesaba tanto) era que los novios se habían estado llevando mal previo al naufragio del crucero que los uniría en matrimonio, y los cinco días que habían pasado en un pequeño bote, les reveló que en realidad se llevaban fatal y luego de aquella experiencia les quedaba muy poco amor para el uno con el otro…

A medida que se acercaba el momento, Denek se veía cada vez más pálido y estaba prácticamente tirado sobre el barandal de babor viéndose muy lastimero, aunque traía un hermoso traje que Sanji le había prestado.

"Vamos hombre, es normal estar nervioso antes de casarse!" Dijo Usopp echándole ánimos y palmeándole la espalda.

"Tu que sabes…" gimoteó el hombre.

"Lo sé, porque yo me casé. Luffy, tú también estabas nervioso cuando te casaste con Nami no?"

"Yo? No, porqué iba a estarlo" dijo Luffy naturalmente.

"…los cojones más grandes del mundo…" murmuró Zoro desde detrás de ellos, porque el primer oficial pensaba que había que tenerlas bien grandes para casarse voluntariamente con esa bruja. El espadachín se situaba a un par de metros del grupo, cruzado de brazos con la espalda contra el barandal, como siempre haciéndose el que no participaba de las locuras de los demás, pero haciéndolo de todas formas.

"…es que no se si quiero estar casado…" murmuró el muchacho.

Y Luffy, que poco le importaban los sentimientos del tipo (sip, a veces podía ser un poquito indiferente y egoísta) y lo único que quería de todo eso era salirse con la suya y finalmente ejercer sus beneficios de capitán, dijo con una gran sonrisa,

"Vamos! Estar casado no esta tan mal" se puso una mano al costado del rostro como diciendo un secreto, "Nami me hace cosas geniales a veces hahahahaha"

"NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESAS COSAS!" Usopp gritó indignado.

Pero Luffy ignorando a los demás continuó con su '_charla motivacional'_.

"Aunque a veces no deja de regañar… shesh… mi personificación de Nami!" dijo se acomodó el flequillo a la Nami y se puso una mano en la cintura torciendo la cadera, Usopp y Chopper casi mueren de la risa y hasta Zoro comenzó a carcajear.

"LUFFY! VE A BAÑARTE PUERCO! TE VOY A VETAR DE LA HABITACION UN AÑO! REGAÑO REGAÑO!" dijo con un falsete muy a la Nami mientras gesticulaba con la mano y abría y cerraba los dedos a forma de pico como si hablara. Usopp, Brook y Chopper de plano acabaron en el suelo rodando de la risa y por poco se orinan, Zoro, siempre tan serio se aferró del barandal y comenzó a carcajear e incluso Denek encontró la personificación divertida, hasta que comenzó a señalar frenéticamente hacia atrás de Luffy y el capitán… sintiendo una presencia maligna a su espalda… detuvo sus carcajadas y tragó saliva.

"LUFFY!... CORRE!" dijo Zoro alertado. El temido Rey Pirata sudó…

"hahha Nami… linda… solo era una… bromita…" dijo dando pasos hacia atrás y levantando las manos defensivamente frente a él…

Pero la mujer obviamente aprontó un puño, "TE VOY A DAR TUS BROMITAS INFELIZ!"

Luffy salió corriendo… a lo lejos en el barandal superior vio a Robin con Edd en brazos.

"ROBIN!" gritó Luffy… obviamente con la intensión que la mujer le pasara al niño.

"ROBIN NO TE ATREVAS!" advirtió Nami aun persiguiendo a su capitán. La pobre mujer estaba dividida entre la obligación a su capitán y la amistad con su nakama.

"No me metan en esto" dijo con ojos fríos sin soltar a Edd. Luffy con su gran rapidez y habilidad elástica no tardó en proyectarse a la cubierta superior y tomó al niño de los brazos de Robin, que solo suspiró.

Nami subió las escaleras en una velocidad inhumana alimentada de su fuego interior, los demás podrían jurar que dejó un camino de fuego bajo sus pies, casi llegaba a propinarle un buen puñetazo a Luffy cuando el muy maldito…

Se escondió detrás de Edd que solo reía divertido, "…ne kaa-channnn no nos pegues!" dijo Luffy utilizando a su hijo como escudo humano.

"LU-FFY" Gruñó Nami… muy enojada.

"ka-channn" dijo Edd muy divertido estirando los bracitos hacia ella. A cada segundo la ira infinita de Nami se iba apaciguando mientras observaba esa carita redondita y risueña a la que se le formaban unos adorables hoyuelos.

"aw.. ven con kachan Edd" dijo finalmente tomándolo en brazos y aspirando la esencia infantil del pequeño.

Se retiró con Edd en brazos pero cuando pasó junto a Luffy murmuró, "Me las pagarás luego…"

Pero Luffy solo sonrió divertido, sabía que para entonces la ira de Nami se habría casi apaciguado del todo, y aunque no dudaba que ella, en efecto, se iba a vengar de alguna manera… al menos era menos penoso que soportar una paliza.

Y finalmente la hora de la boda se acercaba… dentro de la habitación de las chicas, la novia, a medio preparar era atendida por Chopper que estaba haciendo que respirara con una bolsa de papel.

"No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo" decía Riuka una y otra vez como un mantra.

"Riuka-chan… pero no entiendo ayer te veías feliz" comentó Nami sentada en la cama, detrás de ella, Edd jugaba con unos juguetes de colores mientras las mujeres aprontaban todos los detalles.

"Es que ya no lo amo! Toda esta experiencia me hizo dar cuenta que aún no se nada del mundo! Sabes a qué se dedica Denek? Es un contable! Gana buen dinero pero es un hombre muy aburrido! Ohh y Sanji-kun…. Me ha hablado de lugares tan maravillosos, es un hombre tan romántico y culto, un refinado hombre de mundo… "

"Vaya" comentó Robin con una sonrisa, algo divertida. Nami tuvo que rodar los ojos y roncó por la nariz… de todos los calificativos a los que se podía referir a Sanji, _refinado hombre de mundo_ estaba lejos de su imaginación… déjaselo a Sanji para que haga jugadas amorosas a una mujer en la noche previa de su boda…

~-.-.-.-

En la habitación de los hombres, Denek también tenía sus dudas,

"Aún soy muy joven! No me quiero casar! Me la he pasado años tras de un escritorio! Lo que quiero ahora es conocer el mundo!" Dijo dramáticamente parándose sobre la mesita ratona que estaba en la habitación de los hombres.

Luffy sacudió una mano, "Todo eso está muy bien… pero ya vamos para que te case"

"No escuchó nada" dijeron Usopp y Chopper secamente.

"El capitán tiene un oído SUPER selectivo…" comentó Franky cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo siento Luffy-san, esta boda se cancela"

El grito de Luffy pudo escucharse en todo el Sunny y a lo largo del South Blue probablemente también "QUEEEE!" y su mandíbula cayó en decepción.

"Oyeee… oye no estés bromeando" dijo nerviosamente tomando el brazo del náufrago, "Sanji ya hizo un montón de comida deliciosa, íbamos a tener una fiesta genial! Y además se supone que iba a casar a alguien!" estaba… muy indignado…

"Lo siento Luffy-san aprecio mucho lo que han hecho por nosotros pero… no puedo continuar con esta charada" y diciendo esto comenzó a caminar hacia la cubierta. Desde afuera, se escuchaban protestas femeninas.

"Pero Ruika-chan piénsatelo bien!" se escuchó la voz de Nami decir en protesta, los hombres salieron a la cubierta justo a tiempo para ver a Riuka asomarse por el barandal del segundo piso, estaba usando el vestido rojo prestado de Nami y se veía muy seria.

"Denek!"

"Ruika!" dijeron al mismo tiempo

"NO ME QUIERO CASAR!" ambos declararon a la vez. Toda la tripulación se sobresaltó de la impresión, pero el más impactado era Luffy que tenía una expresión horrorizada en su rostro.

"Oigan oigan esperen, eso es inaceptable!" dijo indignado.

Todos voltearon a verlo con algo de sarcasmo, y Ruika sonrió nerviosamente, "Luffy-san, lo siento mucho pero yo no puedo continuar con esto"

Luffy levantó las manos, "No no, espera, entiende esto, YO, iba a casar a alguien hoy, no es genial? Pero dices que no lo harán, pero no se me antoja. Yo quiero casar a alguien hoy mierda!"

Nami, previendo la situación, ya había bajado a la cubierta principal y se situó frente a él, le jaló la mejilla y se la estiraba.

"LUFFY! No seas grosero, solo porque a ti se te antoja no quiere decir que puedes hacerlo"

"Claro que sí, soy el capitán aquí!" era… su patético pero de alguna forma, válido, argumento.

"Pues no eres capitán de ellos y no puedes obligarles a casarse" objetó Nami… su selección de palabras… su argumento, no fue el mejor que podía haber elegido.

"Ahh, cierto!" Luffy cambió la expresión furibunda y se golpeó la palma de la mano en un momento _Eureka_ de esos que a veces tenía… Zoro… que estaba cerca de la habitación de los hombres notó ese cambio sutil en sus ojos… el primer oficial, sabio como era, comenzó a recular hacia atrás… tratando de desaparecer de la zona…

"Yosh! Entonces, Robin, Zoro, vayan a cambiarse que los caso!"

* * *

_continuará..._

Porque ustedes lo habían solicitado, desde que Robin se lo mencionó a la jóven Nami en "Como Caído del Cielo" no han dejado de solicitarlo así que, aquí está!

La segunda parte pronto! gracias por su apoyo


	5. DesEnlaces Inesperados -Parte 2

Hola amigos! Veo que les gustó mucho el capítulo anterior jeje, bueno es que lo habían solicitado MUCHO, bastante. Así que ahora ya saben como fue. Aunque falta esta segunda parte que admito, me costó bastante (ya que todos tienen altas expectativas y esto me generó mucha presión).

Fue uno de los capítulos que me ha costado mas escribir, y espero les parezca muy divertido, ya que a mi el ZoRo me encanta pero me cuesta mucho, ya que pienso que esos dos son muy estoicos, y autores como Flame to Dust (so hot!) se les da mucho mejor el romance en esa pareja que a mi.

Pero pienso que al final les gustará, de corazón espero que si!

* * *

_Creciendo con Los Mugiwara_  
**Des-Enlaces Inesperados, Parte 2**

Fue uno de esos momentos donde el tiempo mismo se paraliza y las mandíbulas caen, donde el sonido del mar golpeando el casco del navío o del viento ya no tienen importancia, solo aquel sonriente capitán con su expresión de inocente maldad.

Y entonces un aura maligna con una intensión oscura se disparó de lado a lado de la cubierta, y aquel capitán perdió la sonrisa por un segundo cuando tuvo que contornear su cuerpo hacia atrás a una velocidad inhumana…

Unos cuantos milímetros de la orgullosa barba que llevaba en el mentón fueron rasurados al ras… pero lo que era seguro es que cualquier otro hombre hubiese perdido la cabeza.

"HUAHUAHUA!" la risotada obscena y desvergonzada de Luffy rompió con el momento de congelamiento que todos sufrían, en un milisegundo, demasiado rápido para que algunos pudieran ver siquiera el movimiento, Zoro tenía las katanas desenvainadas en la garganta de su capitán en posición de tijera. Eran Shusui y Kitetsu, detalle que no pasó desapercibido en aquellos que lo conocían bien.

"TE HACE GRACIA MALDITO!" le gruñó en la cara casi salpicándole con saliva de la cercanía.

"BWAHAHAHA" por supuesto que le hacía gracia.

"Vamos Zoro, será divertido, shishishishi" argumentó el capitán sin perder la sonrisa, sin importar a que un milímetro de su piel se encontraran dos afiladas katanas legendarias que podrían rebanarlo como cuchillo caliente a mantequilla. El resto observaba algo preocupados, nunca habían sentido una intensión tan letal venir de Zoro, y aquel primer ataque ciertamente había sido con toda la intensión de dar en el blanco… no es que el espadachín hubiese fallado, sino que el capitán era muy rápido.

"Divertido para ti maldito" le gruñó Zoro con una vena que se hinchaba peligrosamente en su sien, pero Luffy no perdía la sonrisa mientras que los dos náufragos que los acompañaban estaban aterrados, parecía que Zoro realmente iba a asesinar a su capitán.

Robin que tenía a Edd en brazos, seguía algo impactada con los ojos grandes y los observaba desde el barandal del segundo piso en silencio. Nami aún intentaba procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Vamos Zoro, no la quieres?" dijo Luffy quedamente y casi exclusivamente para los oídos de Zoro, perdiendo la sonrisa y calándole al primer oficial con sus ojos negros que a veces –a veces- eran muy profundos.

"Claro que si" murmuró Zoro muy a regañadientes.

"Entonces está decidido!"

"TU LO DECIDISTE!" Y las manos en las katanas temblaban de furia, el aura de Zoro era demoníaca, Luffy no parpadeaba.

"Prefieres que le diga a Sanji?" y el cocinero desde atrás comenzó a fantasear y balbucear mientras Robin ahora si daba un paso atrás y se ponía algo nerviosa.

"DIABLOS NO!" carraspeó Zoro.

"Yosh! A prepararse entonces! Que tenemos una cena, digo una boda que celebrar!" Zoro bajó un poco las katana y Nami lo empujó haciéndolo a un lado violentamente.

"ESPERA LUFFY!" Nami, había encontrado su voz, "Qué crees que estás haciendo! No puedes ser tan egoísta! Acaso no piensas en los sentimientos de Robin?" le picaba el pecho con el dedo índice para más énfasis. Luffy entrecerró los ojos.

"Qué dices Nami, a Robin no le importa, verdad Robin?" y sus ojos encontraron los de Robin que los observaba muy seria desde el barandal superior.

La arqueóloga, con sus ojos un tanto inexpresivos finalmente sonrió divertida, "No, no me importa". Porque…. Realmente que iba a cambiar entre Zoro y ella? Si bien la arqueóloga y el espadachín sostenían un extraño y candente romance que mantenían muy privado, era obvio que disfrutaban de la compañía mutua….

"ROBIN!" Gritó Nami, indignada, Zoro apretó los dientes y dio un paso atrás mientras que Luffy carcajeó de nueva cuenta.

"Un día de estos te voy a cortar, verás que lo haré!" gruñó Zoro en el rostro de Luffy que no parpadeó, pero al final, el primer oficial se guardó las katanas, y como siempre… siguió las ordenes. Salió rumbo a su habitación de muy mala gana…

Sanji lloraba lastimeramente arrodillado en el suelo y tenía un charco a su alrededor… mientras Brook, Chopper y Franky estaban perplejos con los acontecimientos.

Al final Nami se fue detrás de Robin y con Riuka se encerraron en la habitación de la arqueóloga.

"Robin! No puedo creer que le permitas a Luffy salirse con la suya en esto" dijo Nami cerrando la puerta violentamente tras de sí.

"Tranquila Nami, que daño puede hacer? Estaba muy emocionado, no tuve corazón para decirle que no", comentó la morena que dejó a Edd sobre la cama con sus juguetes y a continuación se sentaba en su tocador frente al espejo, comenzó a peinarse el cabello tranquilamente.

Ruika se mantenía en silencio.

"Pero Robin! Es una decisión muy personal, es tu vida y el no…"

"Es mi vida y ustedes me la devolvieron, así que, si le divierte, por qué no" sonrió la morena muy tranquila observando a Nami sobre la reflexión del espejo.

Nami bajó la mirada y se sentó en la cama de Robin… "Aún así… "

"Fu fu fu… tranquila Nami-chan, por tu mirada parecería que me hubiesen enviado a mi ejecución o algo así"

"Pues te vas a casar con Zoro!" dijo Nami horrorizada del concepto y sacudiendo los brazos en el aire.

"Un hombre muy apuesto… definitivamente fuerte…y fogoso, no es un mal partido", comentó con una sonrisa divertida y algo pícara.

Nami se tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama y se tapó el rostro con una almohada, "No quiero escuchar esooo!"

Robin solo le propinó a su compañera una sonrisa divertida y abrió su armario, seguramente tendría algún bonito vestido veraniego para la ocasión…

"ahh.. que diablos… siempre acabamos haciendo lo que ese mentecato quiere" carraspeó Nami molesta…

"Lo tendrías de alguna otra manera?" comentó la arqueóloga sin voltearse…

"Nu…" suspiró Nami… y se sentó en la cama nuevamente, "…ahh pero me gustaría tener más tiempo para prepararnos! Te mereces un hermoso vestido!"

Ruika, que había observado en silencio tomó un paso al frente… "Robin-san… estaría honrada si…. Si aceptaras usar mi vestido"

"Pero qué dices Riuka-chan! Si hasta arriesgaste la vida para salvar tu vestido del naufragio" comentó Nami.

"Lo sé… pero, estamos vivos gracias a ustedes, no sé cuánto más podríamos haber sobrevivido, para cuando nos encontraron, no nos quedaba agua fresca ni alimentos… esto es lo menos que puedo hacer, considéralo mi regalo de bodas y agradecimiento" dijo la mujer de los ojos verdes con una sonrisa sincera.

"Vaya… muchas gracias" Robin solo pudo comentar. El rostro de Nami se iluminó y de inmediato fue a por el vestido que tenían cuidadosamente colgado en un rincón,

"Genial Robin! Ahora sí! Haré un trabajo increíble en tu cabello!" y así, las dos mujeres se pusieron a trabajar en la novia.

.-.-

Zoro, muy a regañadientes, se colocó un kimono color carmesí con detalles en dorado que le iba muy bien, seguía con una mirada de pocos amigos y nadie se atrevía a metérsele en el camino.

Luego de acomodarse las katana, sintió una presencia a su espalda.

"Qué quieres cocinero"

Sanji tomó una calada de su cigarro, "Estoy seguro que si le dicen a Luffy que no quieren continuar con esta charada, los dejará en paz". Era algo bien cierto, si bien el capitán podía ser inmensamente egoísta y todo aquello lo quería hacer nada más que por un capricho, si se trataba de realmente herir los sentimientos de un nakama Luffy desistiría de la idea si así se lo pedían.

"Lo sé" gruño Zoro

"Entonces? Por qué estás siguiéndole el juego?"

Zoro azotó la puerta de su casillero que se cerró con un sonido metálico violento, "Ordenes del capitán" contestó secamente.

"Y una mierda con eso, sabes bien la diferencia entre una orden y un capricho", protestó Sanji arrojando su cigarro al suelo y pisoteando la colilla.

"Y a ti que te importa cocinero, no eres el que se va a casar" comenzó Zoro, volteó hacia su nakama y le sonrió de costado de manera algo maliciosa, "O es eso lo que te molesta huh?"

"Maldito ahora si te haré comer mi zapato!" comenzaron a pelearse por supuesto, pero de alguna manera los ataques de ambos eran más letales de lo normal, con intensiones mucho más dañinas, pronto la habitación de los hombres comenzó a sufrir daños y fue cuando Franky y Chopper (transformado en su forma semi humana) aferraron a Sanji y Zoro respectivamente que seguían gruñéndose y propinándose insultos.

Mientras que Usopp, preocupado, acudía en vano a solicitarle a su capitán que pusiera algo de orden en el asunto, claro que dicho excelentísimo capitán solo carcajeó, sacudió una mano y dijo que estarían bien y que se les quitaría pronto… procedió a solicitarle a su tirador apoyo táctico y logístico para asaltar la cocina para un snack previo a la celebración….

Al final Luffy tenía razón –como increíblemente, solía tenerla muchas veces – y ambos nakamas, aunque se seguían propinando miradas de odio se retiraron a sus asuntos… Sanji tenía que hacer unos preparativos finales para el festín, y al menos, se aseguraría que su Robin-chwan tuviese una bonita celebración, era lo menos que merecía.

-.-.-

Dentro de la habitación de Robin las mujeres ya tenían a la novia peinada y maquillada, solo faltaba ponerle el vestido, y la mujer actualmente traía una bata turquesa anudada a la cintura, las interrumpió un golpeteo seco en la puerta.

Nami se asomó,

"Que quieres, no sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda?" dijo Nami secamente entrecerrando los ojos sin llegar a abrir la puerta.

"Quiero hablar con Robin, apártate", ordenó bruscamente el espadachín empujando la puerta. Nami tropezó hacia atrás y casi se cae, le gruñó al primer oficial.

"Eres de lo peor"

"Gracias" dijo pasando de ella.

La mujer levantó la nariz, tomó a su hijo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, "Riuka, dejemos a estos dos un poco. Robin, suerte"

.-.-.-

Cuando la navegante se fue, Zoro y Robin se sostuvieron la mirada un momento, cuando el notó que los ojos profundos como el océano de la arqueóloga eran imperturbables, el hombre se obligó a tomar la palabra primero.

"Veo que estás de acuerdo con esto"

"Por qué no, será divertido", sonrió ella enigmáticamente, se volvió hacia el espejo y comenzó a colocarse los aretes de oro blanco que eran como pétalos entrelazados que caían en tres gajos largos, llevaba el cabello recogido en un intrincado moño que se trenzaba hacia atrás y delante traía una raya partida a un lado con dos mechones largos que caían al costado de su cabeza.

Donde acababa el trenzado de uno de los lados se acumulaba el frondoso e intrincado moño, al que el toque de una flor de lis labrada en oro blanco con cientos de diamantes finalizaban el peinado que era por demás, exquisito.

Decir que aún sin su vestido, se veía hermosa, era poco.

Después de un breve silencio Zoro repitió, algo molesto, "Divertido..." pausó, y apretó la mandíbula, "Sabes que me tomo mis juramentos muy enserio. Si vamos a continuar con esto…"

"Zoro…" Escuchó la voz sensual desde atrás de su espalda y dos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura, dedos largos, finos, que le caminaban por el fuerte abdomen… mientras que la mujer que tenía delante de él le seguía observando a través del espejo con una sonrisa tenue y enigmática.

"Lo comprendo…" susurró ella que después de tantos años juntos, le entendía a la perfección "Yo también me lo tomaré en serio si a eso te refieres" continuó ella.

"Bien" dijo el, muy serio todavía, con sus dedos acariciaba la empuñadura de Wadou, acción que encontraba relajante. Se volvió hacia la puerta sin decir más, y fue detenido por la Robin que había aparecido a su espalda.

"Tan serio… " dijo rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos. "No se supone que es una ocasión para celebrar?"

"No así". Porqué seguía molesto con Luffy.

La Robin que estaba sentada en el tocador se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, al igual que su reflejo le rodeó desde la espalda. Zoro se volvió hacia ella y le sostuvo la mirada… siempre con su semblante tan serio y solemne. La Robin que estaba bloqueando la puerta desapareció en una nube de pétalos.

"De verdad crees que cambiará algo entre nosotros?" dijo ella, algo divertida al incomodarlo.

"Nada, por qué debería hacerlo"

Porque ninguno de los dos eran tórtolos enamoradizos ni adolescentes ingenuos, pero eran de hecho, un hombre y una mujer que habían sobrellevado vidas difíciles y sueños poderosos, compañeros de la vida que se habían encontrado y que disfrutaban de un entendimiento mutuo, de conversaciones inteligentes, batallas intensas y noches pasionales.

La mujer sonrió de esa forma tenue pero pícara, y el chistó malhumoradamente, "Te divierte esto verdad?"

"Infinitamente" Porque incomodarlo era uno de los placeres más sencillos que la arqueóloga disfrutaba en la vida. El, en un movimiento brusco pero lleno de propósito la aferró de los antebrazos y le capturó la boca, cosa que ella, gustosa, permitió.

Como todo entre ellos, personas intensas como eran, el beso se tornó muy pasional, una batalla de voluntades, una promesa y un castigo tal vez, probablemente.

Las manos del espadachín abandonaron el agarre férreo y se fueron deslizando hacia abajo, buscando el cinturón que mantenía aquella bata cruzada cerrada. La espalda de la bella mujer se arqueaba mientras profundizaba aquel beso…

"OI! NADA DE SEXO ANTES DE LA BODA! QUE SE HARA TARDE Y YA ME DIO HAMBRE!" gritó desde fuera la voz impertinente, a veces chillona y en este momento, definitivamente molesta e inoportuna.

El espadachín soltó a la mujer, "Ahora si lo mato" gruñó aferrando las katana.

Robin solo pudo hacer lo que le salía mejor desde que la rescataron de Enies Lobbies, carcajear desde el fondo del corazón y muy divertida.

Ella continuó hablando muy tranquila y se retiró hacia su tocador, "Será mejor que me vaya cambiando, tiene razón ya es un poco tarde y pronto será la hora de la cena"

Al final el espadachín suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir, sin embargo, se detuvo y volvió su mirada ligeramente hacia atrás.

"A propósito… te vez… bien" y salió.

Se encontró cara a cara con Nami, "Solamente BIEN? Supongo que un cumplido así es lo único que se puede esperar de un bárbaro como tu eh!" porque Nami sabía que BIEN, no era un calificativo suficiente para describir lo hermosa y radiante que se veía su compañera en aquel momento.

"Quítate del camino mujer" gruñó Zoro.

"…marimo!" dijo Edd desde los brazos de Nami.

Una vena se hinchó en la sien del espadachín al tiempo que Luffy gritaba desde el otro lado de la cubierta, "Ehh apúrenle no?!"

Al final el primer oficial solo gruñó con toda su ira acumulada, "USTEDES TRES! NO QUIERO NADA QUE VER CON NINGUN MONKEY AHORA, ME ESCUCHAN!" gruñó en el rostro de Nami.

"Oye, a mi no me metas en esa bolsa" dijo la peli naranja.

"Te casaste con él y propagaste sus genes, a mi qué me dices" y se fue con su venganza cumplida y una sonrisa maligna y satisfecha. La mandíbula de Nami cayó en sorpresa… nunca había reflexionado mucho sobre eso.

Nami aferró a su niño contra su pecho, "Hay Eddie, no te preocupes, mami te dio la mitad de los genes… quien es mi niño listo huhh? Quién" dijo frotando su nariz contra la de su hijo.

"kachan, carne" contestó el niño. Dos ríos de lágrimas cayeron desde los ojos de la mujer. "Monkey, definitivamente… " lo aferró y con una sonrisa divertida (pero lágrimas cómicas en los ojos) se metió en la habitación para ayudar a Robin con los preparativos finales.

Cuarenta minutos después, ya estaba todo listo, con Luffy posicionado al pie de la escalera que daba hacia la cabecera del Sunny, Nami, que era la dama de honor a la izquierda, vestida con un bonito vestido naranja que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo y sin mangas, con un lazo blanco en el medio y el cabello recogido con flores blancas de adorno. Chopper, que había querido ser el niño de las flores nuevamente, no pudo porque ahora era el padrino, y se veía muy orgulloso en su forma Brain Point y un pequeño traje negro muy mono, parado muy derechito y sosteniendo las copas de Sake.

Haciendo un arco a cada lado, los que eran a la vez, familia, testigos e invitados, con los dos náufragos de colados presenciando aquello. Sanji se ofreció a entregar a la novia y Brook, por supuesto, tocaría la marcha nupcial en el violín.

Usopp mientras tanto sonreía e intentaba mantener a Edd quieto en sus brazos, aunque el chico forcejeaba y quería corretear hacia sus padres, estaba aburrido, con hambre y revoltoso (o sea, la forma natural que se comporta un niño de dos años y medio en este tipo de eventos).

Ríos de lágrimas caían de los ojos del cocinero que entregaba a la última de sus chicas, al peor de todos –según su opinión- y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Y emergió Robin con aquel majestuoso vestido que se abría hacia un costado como el bulbo de una de sus flores favoritas, una _Zantedeschia aethiopica, _ o como le llamaban en algunas islas, una alcatraz o flor de cartucho.

El corsé le quedaba de maravilla, tal vez un poco justo en el pecho, cosa que sobresaltaba sus atributos maravillosamente, y las mangas, caían en pendones hacia ambos lados y se unían haciendo un arco en la espalda.

Se veía bellísima claro, y más bella aún con la sonrisa enigmática y el brillo divertido que adornaba sus ojos.

Mientras la novia y su acompañante se deslizaban al altar, Nami le murmuró a su capitán mientras disimulaba una sonrisa.

"Mas te vale que hagas un bonito discurso e intenta no decir tantas estupideces"

Luffy carcajeó. El también sonreía divertido, pensaba que Robin se veía muy bien y feliz, cosa que era lo que le importaba más… aunque se moría de ganas de oficiar una boda desde mucho antes que Edd naciera, exactamente desde que se enteró que un capitán podía hacerlo, de hecho…

Como después nunca se había presentado la temática ni la posibilidad era algo que se le había olvidado por completo, pero cuando la posibilidad se le presentó en la cara…. Bueno, Luffy era Luffy por muy adulto o Rey Pirata que fuera.

Zoro por su parte se veía muy impactado, un pequeño hilo de sudor se deslizaba por su sien.

"Que bonita se ve Robin!" exclamó Chopper con su dulce vocecita.

"Ne Zoro no fue tan mala idea después de todo hahaha" carcajeó Luffy. El espadachín le propinó una mirada letal, pero muy fugaz, porque cuando se volvió nuevamente hacia la novia que se veía radiante, con el hombre que lloraba miserablemente a su lado.

Bueno, en la vida había pocas imágenes más gratificantes que esa…

Sonrió de costado sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando finalmente el par llegó al altar, se suponía que Sanji debía entregar a la mujer, pero se mordía el labio.

"No puedo hacerlo, no puedo permitir esta injusticia!" dijo dramáticamente.

"Oi oi" comenzó Usopp. Zoro se veía presto a pelear en cualquier momento y Robin sonrió dulcemente y se le acercó al cocinero.

"Gracias por preocuparte Sanji" dijo y le dio un beso muy ligero en la mejilla con una expresión muy divertida –y radiante- en su rostro.

El cocinero abrió los ojos como plato, se tocó el lugar donde esos labios angelicales se habían posado en su mejilla con una expresión impactada.

"Robin-chwannnn" dijo ensoñadamente, un poco embobado. Se recuperó y apretó la mandíbula, le tomó la solapa del kimono a Zoro y le dijo con total firmeza.

"Mas vale que la cuides y la respetes, maldito marimo" y eso fue todo, le soltó la solapa y se unió a los demás. Se prendió un cigarro y le dio una calada muy profunda. Ya no lloraba, tomaría este tormento como un hombre.

Finalmente, Robin se posicionó junto a Zoro que tuvo –increíblemente- la delicadeza de tomarle la mano mientras Luffy los miraba con la sonrisa más ancha y satisfecha que le habían visto –esa semana-

"Yosh! Ya podemos comenzar!" exclamó.

Los novios no dijeron nada, Nami arrugó la nariz y cuando el capitán dejó de reír se aclaró la garganta.

"Mmm bueno nos hemos reunido aquí porque soy el capitán y ya iba siendo hora que casara a alguien" comenzó.

Nami le dio un puntapié en el tobillo, que por supuesto, el capitán ni sintió.

"Te voy a cortar" murmuró Zoro que le tembló una ceja. Robin sonrió divertida.

"Pero," y su sonrisa divertida se desvaneció y caló a Zoro con su mirada, "No los casaría si no pensara que es lo correcto"

Y el momento de seriedad se desvaneció un poco mientras intentaba recordar el discurso que había dado Shanks en su boda con Nami o las palabras que había dicho aquel viejo gracioso de la toga negra en el templo donde Usopp y Kaya se habían casado.

Todo lo recordaba nebulosamente y se le mezclaba un poco,

"Así que estoy feliz de poder unir a estos dos nakamas en este acto profano" agregó muy divertido.

"hahha dijo prof-ano" rio Chopper entre dientes tapándose la boca con una pezuñita. Nami le dio otro puntapié a Luffy. Robin sonrió, Zoro gruñó.

"Creo que a veces llega un momento en la vida que te das cuenta que disfrutas de la compañía de una mujer, y eso es genial, aunque se la pase regañando"

"LUFFY!"

El la ignoró y continuó hablando sin más, "Y hay momentos en la vida donde no te das cuenta y tu capitán tiene que obligarte a hacerlo"

"Te voy a matar" demás está decir, que aunque Franky lloraba exageradas gotas de emoción que el aseguraba, no era llanto, todos se estaban divirtiendo bastante –menos Sanji… y probablemente Zoro-

"Pero, al final… al final del día no hay nada mejor porque sabes que no importa lo que suceda… ella estará ahí…." Y aunque se suponía que era un discurso para los novios, lo dijo mirando los ojos de la navegante que se conmovió bastante.

"Así que mm… Zoro, tomas a Robin como tu esposa para honarla

"honrarla shesh" corrigió Nami

"Eso… cuidarla y protegerla hasta que te mueras"

Nami rodó los ojos, -_bonita selección de palabras-, _ Robin rió divertida, Zoro suspiró.

"Por mi honor lo juro" dijo Zoro muy serio, -demasiado- y hasta desenvainó Wadou unos centímetros en señal de solemne promesa.

"Yosh…. Entonces tu Robin, y tomas a Zoro como esposo, aunque un día se pueda perder y no lo encontremos más?"

"HAHAHAHAHAH" Todos carcajearon y Zoro le propinó otra mirada asesina al capitán.

Robin sonrió muy divertida, "Por supuesto, procuraré tenerlo bien vigilado para que eso no pase"

"YOSH Entonces, hahaha me moría de ganas de decir esto!"

"YA SABEMOS!" Dijeron todos dándole una cachetada al aire. Los dos naúfragos presenciaban aquellos completamente atónitos.

Chopper les sirvió una copa de sake que ambos novios compartieron, y por un momento, las miradas se conectaron, por un momento, los demás pudieron ser testigos de esos sentimientos que aquellos dos tan reservados dejaban para los momentos más íntimos.

Y finalmente, con una carcajada y una gran sonrisa satisfecha, Luffy declaró

"AHORA SI; LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER!" más carcajadas "Anda bésala no? Que me muero de hambre!"

Una última mirada asesina a su capitán casi distrae al espadachín de ese momento tan vital para cerrar el trato con su flamante nueva esposa, pero como las mujeres Mugiwara no eran ningunas sumisas, y eran de armas tomar… bueno, varios brazos fleur aferraron al novio y antes que el supiera le estaban propinando un fugaz pero divertido beso.

"BIEN! A COMER BASTARDOS!" gritó Luffy que no podía más de las ansias para comenzar con el festín y la celebración.

Y así se hizo, y aquel capitán se salió con la suya como siempre… había un par de mesas en la cubierta, lámparas de colores y mucha comida, se armó un gran alboroto de música, baile y bebida.

Zoro le propinó una mirada furibunda al cocinero cuando emergió el gran pastel de cinco pisos… arriba estaba la hermosa novia con un parecido increíble a Robin… a su lado donde debía estar la figurita del novio, tan solo una bola verde.

"Mira! Igualito a Zoro" exclamó Luffy para el infinito entretenimiento de todos… como Luffy había logrado sobrevivir a aquel día, era todo un misterio. Al final, por supuesto se la pasaron todos de maravilla, y bien entrada la noche, los novios _´desaparecieron´ _para la bien merecida intimidad que les tocaba.

"Ahh, que bonito estuvo todo" dijo Nami sentada en el suelo junto a la mesa baja donde los restos del banquete era lo único que quedaba, tenía a Edd ya dormido en sus brazos, y barriguita del pequeño asomaba por debajo de su camisa roja de tanto que había comido.

"Ahh.. pero que lástima que Zoro y Robin se fueran tan temprano de la fiesta" dijo Chopper algo cabizbajo.

"Tonto, es que tienen que celebrar su noche de bodas" dijo Usopp algo pícaramente.

"Ahh, van a copular?" Dijo Chopper pensativamente.

"NO LE DIGAS ASI!" Gruñeron Nami y Usopp.

"Que es copular" preguntó inocentemente el capitán mientras ruñía desinteresadamente un hueso blanco al que ya no le quedaba nada de carne.

Usopp se pasó una mano por el rostro, "Por dios Luffy tienes un hijo y no sabes?"

"Luffy, recuerda que hicimos en la noche de bodas" dijo Nami con una sonrisa bastante pícara.

"AHHH Shesh Chopper dile como es, están teniendo sexo y ya"

"Tampoco hay que decirlo de esa manera tan cruda!" Corrigió Usopp levantando una mano.

"Capitán mierdoso y vulgar…. Resumir el fino acto del amor a solo sexo… Hacer el amor eso como cocinar, primero debes preparar la carne sazonándola con los más delicados ingredientes de la ternura y la devoción…" comenzó el cocinero mientras calaba a Riuka –ahora oficialmente soltera- con su mirada.

Luffy se picó el oído con el dedo chiquito, "Pues Nami no es carne pero sabe rico…." Dijo.

"NO QUEREMOS ESCUCHAR ESAS COSAS!" corearon varios.

"Luffy ~" canturreó la navegante con una mirada un tanto pícara, ladeó su cabeza hacia él, "No quieres recordar lo que hicimos en nuestra noche de bodas…?"

"Me dijiste lo mismo antier…."

"QUIERES O NO QUIERES IMBECIL!"

"YOSH!" Se levantó y la jaló de la mano, Nami escaneó sus alrededores y Usopp levantó las manos a la defensiva.

"Usopp porfa cuídamelo esta noche sii?" dijo la navegante demasiado inocentemente para su naturaleza.

"NO!"

"Anda Usopp! Ya está dormido! Míralo! Ya comió y jugó mucho se va a dormir hasta mañana"

El tirador le propinó una mirada desconfiada al niño que roncaba en los brazos de su madre, ni todo el jaleo y escándalo de esa mesa le habían perturbado el sueño. Desde atrás de la mujer, Luffy le hacía señas de súplica.

"Diablos… me deben una!"

Ni bien dijo eso la navegante entregó a su hijo y se fue corriendo jalando del brazo de Luffy.

Franky, con una sonrisa se abrió una botella de cola que hizo un sonido refrescante al destaparla, "Ahh, el amor… y aquí quedamos únicamente los que somos muy super para los compromisos"

"Yohohoh, ciertamente Franky-san, aunque contar con una provisión constante de braguitas es de envidiar… A propósito Riuka-san… no creo que haya tenido el gusto aún de…"

Y se inclinó hacia ella, "solicitarle sus panties!"

"Ya te habías tardado maldito esqueleto pervertido!" le gritó Sanji que lo mandó a volar de una patada. Riuka solo carcajeó… ambos náufragos habían aprendido a disfrutar de la celebración y de la estadía…. Regresando a su isla de origen, estaban seguros que nadie les creería… ni ellos se lo creían por momentos!

Denek sonrió, "Bueno si panties es lo que quieren yo creo que podrían disfrutar de la próxima isla, tiene una casa de burlesque muy entretenida" dijo con cierto aire de perversión.

"DENEK!" gritó su ex prometida.

"A mí que me dices, ya no estamos juntos" se jaló del párpado.

Ruika se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón, "Ruika-chwan, estar con esta bola de incultos y pervertidos no es para una joven tan fina como tu, permíteme mostrarte mis aposentos para que encuentres refugio de tanta barbarie" dijo Sanji arrimándose hacia ella.

"ohh Sanji-kun tu si que eres todo un caballero…" dijo ella ensoñadamente.

"QUERRAS DECIR NUESTROS APOSENTOS" Gritó Usopp en protesta cuando vio la dirección que la nueva pareja tomaba, pero Sanji se alejaba con la mujer bajo el brazo y desde atrás de su espalda les pintó un dedo.

"Un caballero mis narices" murmuró el tirador, Edd seguía roncando en su regazo.

"Ahh otro más que tendrá un panty fest tonight Yohohoho" canturreó Brook.

Denek, tal vez algo celoso solo agregó, "Y bien? Llegando a la isla les daré un tour por los buenos lugares!"

Y pronto Brook comenzó a tararear una canción que iba improvisando y que al final llamó,

_Let's have the pantie fest! _ Que cantaron muy divertidos hasta altas horas de la noche…

Fue un día memorable, para todos… excepto para Usopp... pero esa… amigos, esa es una historia...

...para otro día…

.-.-.-.-

**~Fin~**

* * *

_Continuará_

Con esto finaliza el COMO sucedió la boda entre ZoRo, entonces, ahora a continuar con los mini-fics y drabbles, el próximo, el tío Usopp, les gustó? POr lo menos se rieron?

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. El tío Usopp!

Hola nakamas, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, tranquilos, que estas mini historias no acabarán pronto, hay mucho que contar.

Aunque ya nos queda poco de la temprana infancia de Edd, es el turno de Usopp, luego de Franky y Brook y luego nos iremos un poco más adelante en el tiempo.

* * *

Locación Actual: South Blue  
Edad de Edd: 2 años y 4 meses  
Línea de tiempo: Luego de Como Enviado del Cielo

* * *

_Creciendo con los Mugiwaras_  
**El tio Usopp **

Había sido una maravillosa fiesta que duró hasta altas horas de la noche, donde los participantes cantaron, bailaron y bebieron hasta literalmente caer rendidos sobre la cubierta, desparramados.

Pero no Usopp; Usopp estaba cargado con una gran responsabilidad, esa noche, Usopp era el _conductor designado _ de ese navío Pirata.

El tirador tenía que vigilar a Edd y al Sunny, porque alguien siempre debía estar de guardia en la noche, y los demás, ebrios, con las barrigas infladas de tanto comer o en algunos casos… ocupados en otros asuntos, no estaban en condiciones para la tarea.

Pero Nami había tenido razón cuando le encargó al niño, Usopp sonrió cuando observó el rostro del chiquillo en su regazo, roncando plácidamente con la boca abierta y un pequeño hilo de saliva en la comisura de sus labios. El tirador suspiró y se quitó la capa blanca con estrellas azules que había sido un regalo de Yasopp que le entrego la última vez que se vieron en el nuevo Mundo.

Arropó al niño y lo dejó acostado en el césped junto a Chopper que roncaba gustosamente.

Entonces el tirador hizo un rondín por los barandales y vigiló el horizonte, sin importar que tan fuertes eran, sin importar que eran la tripulación del Rey Pirata, en el basto océano había muchos que les buscaban, había muchos que pensaban que ellos ahora eran una especie de One Piece flotante, un reto, un premio, fama y fortuna instantánea para quién pudiera derrotar a los Mugiwaras y sobre todo al Rey Pirata.

Y aunque la mayoría de los tipos que los buscaban eran poco más que piratas de pacotilla o caza fortunas sin conocimiento de los niveles de fortaleza que había en lugares como el Nuevo Mundo, eso no quitaba que un cañonazo bien colocado en el medio de la noche les pudiera tomar por sorpresa. Después de todo ya lo habían intentado antes.

El rey de los tiradores estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y suspiró satisfecho, nada, solo la calma del viento que estaba algo fresco y las estrellas infinitas cubriéndolo todo, se volvió hacia el grupo de nakamas que roncaba junto a las mesas bajas en donde los platos sucios y charolas vacías eran testimonio de la gran comilona que se había armado horas atrás.

Edd… ya no estaba…

La mandíbula del tirador cayó en sorpresa y sus ojos certeros escanearon todo a su alrededor pero sin armar alboroto, de nada serviría asustar a todos.

Respiró hondo y aliviado cuando lo encontró trepando a gatas la escalera que daba hacia el segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones… tomó su capa y se la colocó, cubriendo nuevamente su torso fuerte y trabajado, abajo, tan solo llevaba unos pantalones azules con un pañuelo blanco, su bolsa amarilla colgada al costado y unos tirantes rojos.

"Edd, a dónde ibas?" preguntó Usopp que lo alzó en sus brazos. El pequeño apuntó hacia la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.

"Kachan, touchan"

Usopp suspiró, "Así es… pero… creo que ahora no se puede" explicó el tirador, que por muy valiente guerrero del mar que era, no se animaba a acercarse ni a un metro de la puerta de esa habitación.

Ya había cachado a la navegante y al capitán un par de veces en esas cosas y NO GRACIAS; no ayudaba en nada que Luffy al parecer era bastante creativo para utilizar sus atributos de goma. NO GRACIAS! Y aunque era un hombre adulto, ESA IMAGEN MENTAL NO LA QUERIA. Sacudió la cabeza mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Cuando se recuperó un poco se concentró en atender al pequeño que seguía forcejeando para ir con sus padres.

El niño frunció el ceño y le aferró la nariz al tirador, "TOUCHAN KACHAN!" repitió algo enojado jalando del pobre Usopp.

"Ya ya ya Edd eso dueleee deja mi nariz!"

"KACHAN TOUCHAAAAN!" repitió más escandalosamente aún. Usopp logró desenmarañar la manita pequeña pero increíblemente fuerte de su nariz y se sorprendió al ver la mirada enfurecida del pequeño.

Apenas poco más que un bebé pero ya tenía una fuerte determinación. El tirador, que tenía años de experiencia tratando con Monkeys testarudos, hizo uso de su legendaria (según el) astucia.

"Ne Edd, que tal si buscamos algo rico para comer?"

"SII!" Listo, problema resuelto.

Ahora a buscar algo entre los restos de la fiesta… finalmente con una rebanada de pastel a medio consumir pudo contentar lo suficiente al pequeño, se lo llevó al tercer piso para obtener una mejor vista del horizonte y también para no perturbar a los que estaban roncando en el medio de la cubierta de césped.

Edd forcejeaba en sus brazos, era obvio que estaba harto de ser cargado y tenía ganas de corretear por ahí. Usopp suspiró y lo dejó, donde el chico comenzó a corretear.

"No te alejes"

Si de por sí cuidar de Edd no era tarea sencilla había que agregarle que todos sus juguetes (de los que tenía MUCHOS ya que Nami no hacía reparos en gastos cuando se trataba de su hijo) estaban en los lugares más inconvenientes, la habitación de sus padres, algunos en la habitación de Robin y otros regados en la habitación de los chicos… o sea, los tres lugares a los que no convenía acceder en el momento…

La solicitud de Usopp cayó en oídos sordos y de inmediato el chico corrió como desquiciado dando la vuelta al mástil y escondiéndose detrás de los mandarinos de Nami y riendo a borbotones mientras lo hacía.

"Te gusta desesperarnos verdad?" dijo el tirador corriendo tras el pequeño que solamente se divertía más escapando y pasando por debajo de las ramas del árbol de su madre.

Parecía que estaban jugando a _atrápame si puedes _ y el tirador era un participante involuntario de dicho juego… finalmente el chico fue acorralado en la esquina del barandal.

"Bien Edd, ven con el tío Usopp, te contaré un cuento"

"Cuento y dormir?"

"Si si, un cuento y a dormir"

Los ojos de Edd se abrieron en horror, dormir estaba lejos de lo que deseaba en ese momento, porque justamente, acababa de despertarse y se sentía con muchas ganas de jugar… más que nada…. y más que nada quería ir a buscar a su padre…

"NO! DORMIR NO!" dijo y se trepó en el barandal…. Barandal que desde el tercer piso era una caída mortal hacia el mar debajo.

"Edd! Edd no te muevas de ahí!" los nervios de Usopp fueron llevados al límite mientras el chico, descalzo, correteaba con agilidad natural por el borde del barandal que no tenía más de diez centímetros de ancho.

"Edd te vas a caer!" pero realmente no era así, ya que el joven Monkey no tenía problemas correteando por el precario lugar… pero en una serie de eventos desafortunados, Usopp abanicó una mano para atrapar al chico, el chico intentó esquivar al tirador, dio un mal paso, y se enredó las piernas con el pañuelo que Nami le había anudado en la cintura y que hacía que se viera adorable…

Aunque en este caso causó un tropiezo y el chico, de espaldas, se precipitó hacia al mar.

El tirador, que en su juventud había sido un cobarde flaco y debilucho, pero que se había transformado en un hombre fornido y valeroso, no recordaba haber sentido tanto terror como en ese momento, y se lanzó sin siquiera pensarlo.

A mitad de camino, en un movimiento ágil y certero abrió su bolso, sacó su Black Kabuto, lo cargó, lanzó una serie de semillas, y en un momento atrapó a Edd y su caída fue acolchonada por una serie de plantas.

Fue un momento de heroísmo verdadero y épico que nadie había logrado presenciar…

Aunque eso no era importante en ese instante, con un brazo, Usopp aferró al niño en su pecho (que lloraba muy asustado) y con el brazo libre, como pudo, sacó un dispositivo que, en ese momento, no podía estar más feliz de tener en su bolso.

Una pistola que lanzaba una delgada cuerda con un gancho en la punta (un ingenioso y compacto dispositivo diseñado con la ayuda de Franky) accionó el dispositivo y su puntería, certera como lo era siempre, logró asegurar la cuerda en el barandal superior.

Los músculos fuertes se marcaban cuando tuvo que obligarse casi a escalar con un brazo, y finalmente con la frente sudada y los nervios destrozados, llegó al barandal del segundo piso que daba al corredor lateral.

Edd seguía asustado y llorando… con toda razón.

"Ya ya Edd…" le palmeó la espalda, "El tio Usopp siempre te va a proteger y nunca te va a pasar nada malo" dijo sin pensarse mucho las palabras, y mentiroso como era, estaba afirmando una verdad más grande que una casa.

Aferró preciada capa blanca con estrellas, y envolvió al pequeño con ella, caminó tranquilamente hacia el barandal principal y observo que todos seguían imperturbables, durmiendo sus borracheras…

"touchan…"murmuró Edd entre sollozos…

"Ne Edd… que tal si te cuento un cuento… había una vez un pequeño y valiente navío pirata llamado el Going Merry…"

Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba de lado a lado con la intensión de distraer al chiquillo. Edd, era muy pequeño aún como para comprender la historia, pero la voz del tirador, que era un experto narrador, llenaba los espacios con emoción o drama en los momentos adecuados, efectivamente captando la atención del pequeño, que, finalmente, luego de un largo rato dejó de llorar y al final, simplemente, se durmió arrullado por la voz de Usopp.

Con el tiempo, las historias del tío Usopp –que increíblemente, la inmensa mayoría eran puras verdades- comenzaron a llenar las noches de Edd, poco sabía el tirador, que en un futuro, esas historias, cambiarían dramáticamente el curso de las cosas…

Pero esa, es una historia para otro día…

~Fin ~

* * *

_continuará..._

_Siguientes, Franky y Brook y luego de eso Edd crecerá un poquito :)_

_Nos leemos pronto!_


	7. Tio Huesos y Tio SUPER!

Hola Chicos!

Un poco tardada esta actualización, pero esta semana fue fatal para mi, mucho trabajo y encima con un poco de fiebre, pero ya mejor. Así que continuamos con esta serie

Y como siempre, muy agradecida por su apoyo!

* * *

Locación Actual: South Blue  
Edad de Edd: 2 años y medio  
Línea de tiempo: Luego de Como Enviado del Cielo

* * *

Creciendo con los Mugiwara  
**El tío SUPER! y el tio Huesos**

El tirador podía ver todos los signos clásicos que precedían a ciertas situaciones, su mente analítica e infalible, de intelecto legendario nunca vistos en el mundo que el estaba seguro, un día inspirarían novelas, captaba todos los detalles que sucedían aquella noche y que precedían una calamidad para su persona.

.Estaban Anclados en una Bonita Ciudad pacífica y que tenía a Luffy un poco aburrido  
.Ultima noche en aquel puerto, partirían al siguiente día  
.Una navegante que se había arreglado con especial esmero aunque su pareja no lo notara,

En definitiva, Nami planeaba una salida de esas que pretendían ser románticas pero que con los modales de Luffy y las estafas de Nami serían más que problemáticas para los pobres tipos que tuvieran que atenderles.

Entonces ahí venía ella con su falsa sonrisa y Edd en los brazos.

"~Uuuusooopp~" canturreó Nami con una voz demasiado dulce,

"NO! Me niego! Ya nos tocó a Chopper y a mi las últimas veces! Chopper me tuvo que prescribir calmantes para los nervios luego de cuidar de ese niño". Exagerado… como siempre.

"Anda Usopp…" suplicó Nami

El tirador hizo una EQUIS con sus brazos, "Olvídalo, es mi noche libre, verdad Chopper?"

"No sabía que teníamos de esas…" comenzó el reno, el tirador y habilidoso mentiroso propinó una patada nada sutil en la piernita del reno, Chopper captó el mensaje,

"hehehe, lo siento Nami, teníamos esa cosa!"

"Esa co-sa?" dijo la navegante con ojos peligrosos y cruzándose de brazos… se estaba molestando bastante, ya que después de ciertos chantajes había logrado captar la atención de Luffy y estaba muy ansiosa por tener una noche fuera.

"Si si, la cosa que esa", el doctor contestó temblando y caminando hacia atrás. Sin amedrentarse, porque ahora Usopp era un excelente mentiroso, el tirador dio un paso al frente y dijo; "Si Nami, la cosa esa que te dije el otro día que teníamos que hacer pero estabas distraída, vamos Chopper!" tomó al reno de la camisa azul que llevaba ese día y se lo llevó, saltaron del navio y se dirigieron al pueblo en un segundo.

"Aww Nami, Zoro y Robin también se escaparon" gimoteó Luffy saltando desde el puesto de vigilancia con Edd en brazos, que carcajeaba porque le divertía saltar de tan alto con su padre.

"Creo que lo dejamos para otro día", comentó el capitán. La navegante, apretó los dientes y se acercó a su pareja, le aferró de la camisa con un puño y le miró a los ojos con una mirada asesina presionando su nariz con la de el mientras le gruñía.

"De eso NADA; hoy salimos, primero me llevas a cenar y usarás MODALES, luego me llevas a dar un lindo y romántico paseo bajo la luna y luego no salimos del hotel hasta mañana, te quedó claro!" dijo ferozmente.

El Rey Pirata por supuesto, tragó saliva y sonrió nerviosamente, "Si…." Hubiese protestado si el muy cínico no supiera que le esperaba una gran noche.

La navegante escaneó la cubierta con sus ojos, y cada vez que pasaba de la figura de Brook, el esqueleto solo reía locamente muy a su estilo; "yohohoho"

Los ojos caoba de la navegante pasaron de el… e ignoraron al ciborg que estaba del otro lado de la cubierta, pasaron por Brook nuevamente.

"yoho…"

La mujer observó la cocina… Sanji también se había escapado, sus ojos pasaron por la cubierta

"Yohoooho"

No parecía haber… otra opción, más sin embargo, tener nakamas no era lo mismo que tener niñeras, en ese sentido, ni Luffy ni Nami cargaban la responsabilidad de su hijo en los demás. Cuidar de Edd era, en su mayoría, una tarea casi voluntaria.

"~Nami-sannnn~", canturreó Brook con su tono melódico, "Estaría honrado de servir de guardían de Edd-chan por esta noche"

La mujer murmuró una maldición para su interior, Por qué había tenido Brook que solicitarlo de manera tan solemne y cortez? Nami quería mucho a Brook como a cualquiera de los demás, pero a pesar que el esqueleto era el mayor del grupo… bueno no cabía dudas que podía ser bastante loco e irresponsable.

Tal vez, Franky se apiadó de la mujer, ya que la mirada de Nami era de pura incertidumbe mientras ponderaba una respuesta,

"Nami-sis, yo puedo ayudar a Huesos, así que no se preocupen, salgan a divertirse y tener una SUPER NIGHT!" dijo haciendo un pulgar arriba con su mano inmensa.

"uhh Gracias FRANKY!" exclamó Luffy emocionado, porque a diferencia de Nami, el confiaba ciegamente en todos sus nakamas por igual y sabía que cuidarían bien del niño.

La navegante suspiró y tomó al pequeño en sus brazos, "Bien, entonces escuchen bien esto, hay comida preparada en la barra para que cene y no le mencionen la palabra D- O- R- M- I- R" dijo deletreando lo último.

"Eddie, pórtate bien con Brook y Franky" Le besó la cabecita, "Okaa-chan te ama pero necesita un break!" se lo entregó a Brook y le aferró el brazo a Luffy comenzándolo a jalar hacia el puerto.

"Kachan?" murmuró Edd que veía con aprensión como sus padres comenzaban a alejarse, Nami paró en seco, su instinto maternal gritando que no dejara a su niño, entonces, Luffy se la cargó en el hombro de cabeza y como saco de papas al tiempo que saltaba hacia el puerto bajo ellos, la mujer gritó de la sorpresa.

"YOSH! A CENAR!" gritó el capitán.

"Debí suponer que de todo lo que dije esa sería la única parte que te iba a interesar" murmuró ella algo molesta.

"Ahh no… la comida la necesito para tener energía" y la sonrisa que se dibujó hablaba de pensamientos malignos.

"ohh…jijijiji"

.-.-.-.-

Se alejaron sin mirar atrás…

.-.-.-.-.-

Devuelta en el barco pirata, Edd se revolvía en los brazos de Brook, forcejeando para irse tras sus padres, siempre era igual….

"peque-chan miraaaa, *kachaaa wiii kachaaaa*" Y Franky comenzó a moverse como Robot y luego se presionó la nariz, su cabello que ese día llevaba con un mohawk se tranformó en un afro saltando cómicamente.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" el pequeño comenzó a reir y se olvidó (al momento) de que sus padres se habían alejado. Brook sonrió aunque no tenía labios para sonreir y lo bajó gentilmente, para sacar su guitarra y comenzar a tocar.

Franky, se puso a bailar _robot_ literal y figurativamente mientras Brook tocaba algo medio techno con su guitarra, se la pasaron de maravilla porque el pequeño estaba más que entretenido y reía con las locuras de los dos.

El esqueleto acabó cantando una canción donde la letra era totalmente improvisada pero no pegaba tan mal, algo con _Soy tu tio huesos y el tu tio super, o yeah!… _ y por el estilo que no provocaban más que el chico riera y balbuceara intentando cantar.

Luego de una hora de entretenimiento Edd se levantó del césped y miró a la cocina, apuntó,

"Tío huesos, hambre"

"yohoho, ciertamente el hijo de su padre. Vamos entonces"

Fueron a la cocina, Franky le dio una botella de cola y casi no le tuvieron que ayudar a comer la cena que le dejó Sanji preparada en una charola… aunque ciertamente Nami no aprobaría que el chico comiera como perro sentado casi sobre la comida y con las manos llenas de puré de papas y engrasadas con la carne en el hueso que le dejaron.

En fin, bastante era que aquellos dos tenían la situación bastante controlada.

Salieron a cubierta y el chico comenzó a correr por todos lados,

"Franky-san, creo que no fue muy acertado darle Cola…." El chico ya de por sí era hiperactivo…

"Qué dices, la cola es lo mejor! LA COLA ES SUUUPEEEER MALDITO ESQUELETO!" le gritó Franky furiosamente a su nakama.

"SUPERRRRRRRRR!" Repitió Edd

"ASI ES EDD! SUPER!" danzaron bastante rato, con Franky sacando sus mejores gadgets para entretener al niño, el cambio constante de cabello y las nipple lights eran los features favoritos del pequeño que carcajeó hasta el cansancio.

Los dos adultos se estaban cansando bastante pero notaron como el chico comenzaba a bostezar y frotarse los ojitos somnolientamente, finalmente Brook sacó su violín e hizo la prueba de tocar Binks's sake a manera de balada…

El chico bostezó otra vez, la cabecita se le caía hacia adelante y al final, Franky con una sonrisa lo levantó de la camisa azul que tenía un adorable panda dibujado, el chico colgando flácidamente y una burbujita saliéndole de la nariz.

"Vaya, no tardó mucho en caer", comentó Franky, ambos Mugiwaras caminaron hacia la habitación de los hombres y lo recostaron en la que había sido la litera de Luffy años atrás.

Brook tocó un par de baladas más y finalmente, ambos adultos se relajaron ya que el niño roncaba profusamente todo desparramado en la cama.

"No se de que se quejan tanto los demás" dijo Franky cerrando la puerta de la habitación de los hombres tras de si con Brook que le seguía.

"Yohoho, ciertamente Franky-san, puedo ver que es un buen niño… o podría… si tuviese ojos para verlo!"

Franky solo sonrió un poco ante el chiste y se recostó en su exagerada silla y abrió una gigantesca botella de cola, para relajarse un poco, "Ba… eso fue SUPER fácil"

Y así se la pasaron unas horas hablando de tonterías, porque además de cuidar de Edd tenían que estar de guardia, y aunque habían llegado a una isla sumamente tranquila con una pequeña ciudad portuaria no podían bajar la defensa.

.-,.

Edd abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación, la única luz que entraba era aquella que venía de la ventanilla de la puerta, un reflejo de la luna y los enormes focos montados en el observatorio de Sunny. Frunció el seño, aquella no era su cama, su kachan y su touchan no estaban allí.

Se acordó que se habían ido y su rostro cambió a una mueca determinada, se bajó de la cama trepando desde la orilla y tuvo que arreglárselas para girar el pomo de la puerta que era demasiado alto para el.

Asomó la cabeza, el aire fresco de la noche soplando en su rostro, allí estaban su tio huesos y su tio super, eran muy divertidos, pero ahora tenía ganas de ir con su kachan que siempre olía tan rico y le hacía muchos cariños y con su touchan que era muy pero muy divertido –y que le daba mucho de comer…-

Sin dudarlo caminó muy seguro por el balcón del segundo piso, bajó la escalera a gatas prácticamente y llegando al barandal de babor comenzó a trepar, logró subirse a la barandilla escalando de una manera que le hacía honor a su apellido. Ya una vez en lo alto observó hacia abajo y frunció el ceño, no había forma de bajar fácilmente, pero se veía muy determinado mientras observaba el camino del puerto y al final, las luces de la ciudad.

..

.-.-.-.-

Era la mitad de la madrugada y los dos mugiwaras estaban muy relajados, Franky leía un periódico y Brook improvisaba algo tranquilo en la guitarra..

"oi Huesos, no escuchaste eso?" a Franky, que estaba super sintonizado con su creación, le había parecido escuchar el característico rechinar de una puerta abriéndose, y se anotó mentalmente que debía hecharle aceite a las bizagras en cuanto tuviese oportunidad.

"Lo hubiese escuchado…si tuviera oídos para oir Yohohohoo!" rio locamente el esqueleto, pero a Franky no le hizo gracia. Hizo una mueca y se levantó, por si acaso se asomó en la habitación de los hombres y abrió la boca en sorpresa.

"WAHHH NO ESTA!"

"huh? Que cosa!"

"EL PEQUEÑAJO!" Chilló Franky, encendió sus nipple lights y empezó a escanear todo a su alrededor.

La mandíbula de Brook cayó en sorpresa y sus manos huesudas se fueron a su rostro en pánico, "QUE CATASTROFE!" y aunque estaba algo loco no dejó de tomarse la ausencia del pequeño enserio.

Franky seguía escaneando la cubierta, "No es suficiente, tendré que usar ESO!" y se presionó un botón en la sien, de donde se asomó una pequeña compuerta y de la misma, se comenzó a desdoblar una serie de láminas negras y brillantes que terminaron formando anteojos oscuros frente a sus ojos.

Franky ahora, tenía visión térmica, y comenzó a buscar por toda la cubierta, el perfil de Brook dibujado en su forma de esqueleto frente a sus ojos (no se explicaba como podía irradiar calor si era solo huesos… pero ese, era solamente otro misterio más que rodeaba al músico)

Y finalmente, desde el barandal del otro lado, vio la pequeña silueta dibujada… una pequeña figura que iba a saltar…

.-.-

Edd, que siempre veía saltar a Luffy para todos lados y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, asumió, que podía saltar hacia el puerto debajo de el, simplemente, saltó.

.-.-.

"Allí ESQUELETO! RAPIDO!"

Y Brook… afortunadamente era muy rápido, y se movió más veloz de lo que jamás lo había hecho, atrapó al niño a mitad de camino y aterrizó forzosamente con el chico en brazos…

Había estado muy pero muy cerca…

"EDD-CHAN! Casi me das un infarto al corazón! Pero ah, no tengo corazón para que se infarte! SKULL JOKE!"

"KULL JOKE JAJAJA!"

"NO ES PARA CHISTES ESQUELETO DE MIERDA! Mira si se caía! NAMI NOS IBA A MOLER A PALOS!"

Brook se incorporó con el chico en brazos, su mirada carente de ojos se posó en el niño y preguntó suavemente,

"Edd-chan… hacia donde ibas con tanta determinación uh?"

El chico apuntó hacia la ciudad, "Touchan, Kachan"

"Yohoho, ciertamente están en esa dirección, eres muy listo eh. Pero, no te la pasas bien con el tio huesos y el tio super?"

El chico se lo pensó un poco, "Un!"

"Edd, no nos des otro SUPER susto ehh!"

Al final…. Le tuvieron que dar otro snack, le cantaron durante horas y Franky cometió el error de darle más cola…. Se la pasaron persiguiéndolo por la cubierta y no se volvió a dormir hasta bien pasadas las ocho de la mañana.

Cuando los padres arribaron poco antes del mediodía, Brook y Franky los escucharon desde lo lejos gracias a que venían a las risotadas y dándose empujoncitos juguetones…

Nami se sorprendió al encontrar que aparentemente _'todo estaba en orden', _Edd estaba dormidito, aunque necesitaba un baño, y Brook y Franky estaban muy pero muy cansados. La cabellera del Cyborg totalmente flácida.

"Ya no me siento super esta semana, me voy a dormir" murmuró simplemente.

Y Brook solo había hecho un comentario, "ahh no puedo más de los nervios! Aunque claro… ahh no importa…" ya no tenía ni energía para hacer un Skull Joke y se desparramó por la cubierta, Nami solo le caminó por encima sin ninguna delicadeza.

"Vez Nami, te dije que estaría bien" dijo Luffy cuando la mujer se cargó al niño en brazos y al inspeccionarlo, excepto que estaba pegajoso y sucio no encontró ninguna herida, moretón o diente caído.

Pero la navegante sabía dentro de sí, que no sería una noche sin consecuencias, y lo supo de inmediato más tarde cuando Edd despertó.

Con los años lo recordarían como su etapa '_super_', ya que el chico se negó durante una semana a usar pantalones, sandalias o cualquier otra forma de zapatos o pantalones y se la pasaba correteando en calzoncitos por todos lados gritando SUPER y SKULLJOKE

A Luffy le parecía muy gracioso… de más esta decir, que a Nami, NO.

_Más sin embargo no se podía negar, que el chico se la pasó muy bien con su tío super y su tio huesos.._

_~END~_

* * *

_continuará!_

__Sorpresivamente, es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, yo también me divertí con el tio huesos y el tio Super haha. En fin! No se a quien le toca a la próxima pero Edd va a crecer un poco

Un añito tal vez

nos leemos!


	8. Un día en el Sunny - oKaachan!

Hola Nakamas,

me pasa algo curioso con esta serie de historias, si bien quiero avanzar y contar ciertas cosas que tengo planeadas (y algunas ya escritas) como por ejemplo como va conociendo Edd a otros personajes de este universo tan grande...

bueno también lo cierto es que no quiero que se pasen los pequeños momentos, así que bueno, plasmaré todo lo que pueda siendo que para eso estan estos fics no? Ciertamente me entretiene y disfruto de escribir estos momentos, espero que ustedes disfruten de leerlos.

* * *

Locación Actual: South Blue  
Edad de Edd: 3 años y tanto  
Línea de tiempo: Luego de Como Enviado del Cielo

* * *

Creciendo con los Mugiwaras  
**Un día en el Sunny- Parte 1 - Kaachan**

A Nami la conocían como muchas cosas, si le preguntabas a un oficial de rango bajo o medio de la Marina, era una peligrosa y vil mujer, un miembro valioso de la tripulación pirata más infame de todas, la tripulación de los Mugiwaras, mejor conocida como la gata ladrona Nami, o como desde que se corrió el rumor de que ella era, en efecto madre del pequeño niño que (se rumoraba) acompañaba a la tripulación, muchos, se atrevían a llamarla la Reina Pirata.

Si le preguntabas a bandas piratas rivales, Nami era, ante todo una navegante de temer, de increíble talento envidiable en los cinco mares, la navegante que llevó con bien a su tripulación hasta el fin del mundo y de vuelta, y marítimamente hablando, su control del clima la hacía un peligroso enemigo. Y para muchos ilusos, un gran botín.

Nami era, para su familia, Genzo y Nojiko, como una hija y una hermana que tenía grandes sueños que perseguir, como un faro brillante que observas con orgullo a la distancia, una heroína para su pueblo.

Y si les preguntabas a quienes la conocían mas de cerca, o sea, sus nakamas, Nami era… muchas cosas…

Si le preguntabas a Usopp, Nami podía dar mucho pero mucho miedo, como la vez que él pudo jurar que se transformó en demonio, literalmente, hasta le salieron cuernos y humo de la nariz y sus dientes se transformaron en picos, pero afortunadamente, Usopp que clamaba conseguir el nirvana interior luego de un peregrinaje con monjes calvos que solo se alimentaban del rocío de los pétalos de un árbol milenario.. que solo crecía en la cima del quinto monte de la mas alta montaña del lejano pueblo de…

Bueno si le preguntabas a Usopp posiblemente no obtuvieras una respuesta clara sobre quien era Nami pero si insistías mucho, tal vez, en secreto y sin que ella lte escuchara, te diría que ella, es como una hermana para él…

Si le preguntabas Chopper, el dulce reno te diría que Nami daba mucho miedo pero que a veces podía ser muy linda cuando quería, PERO QUE NO FUERAS A DECIR QUE EL DIJO ESO, porque seguro ella se haría un abrigo de reno con su piel si se entera.

Si le preguntabas a Sanji… bueno, era obvio que el cocinero del amor te diera un monólogo de una hora sobre las mil y una razones por la cual Nami-swan era la más hermosa, la más perfecta, la más inteligente, la mas grácil, sencilla, humilde, preciosa, tetona, PERDON Talentosa mujer que ha agraciado la faz de la tierra. Un ángel caído que caminaba entre meros mortales… en fin, si le preguntabas a Sanji, nunca terminaría de hablar…

Si le preguntabas a Zoro, el también estaría de acuerdo que Nami era un ángel caído, o sea un ángel que habían bajado a palos del cielo por ser tan diabólica, ruin, artera, mentirosa, transera, manipuladora… pero si de verdad insistías mucho te diría, Nami es nakama… y se rascaría la cabeza molestamente y te miraría feo, y se te quitarían las ganas de preguntarle más a Zoro.

Si le preguntabas a Robin, probablemente ella sonriera de esa forma tan enigmática, calándote con esos ojos intensos que todo lo saben, escondiendo una mueca detrás de una taza de café, y te diría

_Y Porqué quieres saber? _

Si le preguntabas a Brook… te diría que Nami tiene unas pantis bellísimas, que lo sabe aunque no tenga ojos para verlas! Y luego probablemente Sanji le daría una patada antes que pudiera decir más sobre las pantis de la navegante…

Si le preguntabas a Franky, te diría que Nami era una chica SUPER, una super navegante, que tenía un super mal genio y que podía ser super tacaña, pero que también era una super chica y que podía ser super genial cuando quería! Y te haría un pulgar arriba mientras su ojo brillaba al tiempo que mostraba una gran sonrisa perlada.

Si le preguntabas a Luffy, el solo te respondería, Nami es mi nakama. Y lo dejaría en eso, porque Monkey D Luffy no le da explicaciones a nadie, y si el piensa que Nami es la mejor del mundo entonces es algo que se guarda para él porque no le importa lo que piense nadie más.

Nami era la mejor … aunque daba miedo a veces.

Pero había alguien que si le preguntabas, Nami no era ninguna de esas cosas, porque para cierto tripulante del Thoussand Sunny, Nami era simplemente.

"Kaachan!"

La mujer abrió los ojos y eso era lo primero que tenía frente a ella casi todas las mañanas, sonrió porque no había otra cosa que correspondiera y se desperezó como la gata que era.

"Buenos días Eddie… despierto tan temprano?"

"hambre…" dijo el niño sentado en el medio, Luffy estaba boca abajo con el rostro colgando del costado de la cama, totalmente KO, habían tenido una divertida persecución nocturna de reyes marinos…

La mujer sonrió y suspiró… "…siempre igual huh… deja que kachan se cambie"

Con una sonrisa ella se incorporó y se cambió para el día, una blusa cruzada celeste, un bonito collar de perlas y unos pesqueros café, se preparó rápido porque sabía que el pequeño estaba impaciente. Edd reía mientras le estiraba a Luffy las orejas…. Y su padre seguía KO.. y solo balbuceaba incoherencias como _carne_

"Ven a vestirte"

"NO!"

Había empezado la rutina mañanera, después de muchas protestas logró colocarle su camisa roja con el panda y sus pantaloncillos fueron todo un problema porque no se estaba quieto.

"NO QUIERO!"

"TERCO TERCOOO QUE TERCO ERES" se quejó la pobre madre mientras desistía de los zapatitos deportivos y se conformaba con ponerle unas sandalias. Lo llevó al baño y luchó un rato más para cepillarle los dientes.

Salió a la cubierta con el chico de la mano y escaneó el cielo, suspiró, aunque habían esquivado lo peor de la tormenta, ese día iba a llover, lo sabía bien.

"Vamos a desayunar"

"SiiII!" Y por supuesto, el niño salió corriendo adelantándose por la escalera hacia la cocina.

Ella entró detrás de su hijo, y Sanji como siempre estaba trabajando detrás de la barra haciendo una tonelada de hot cakes porque ya que era un día lluvioso sabía que a todos se les iba a antojar.

Aunque claro, debía preparar una salsa especial para cada quien.

"Nami-swan! Buenos días! Siempre tan radiante, eres una visión perfecta para comenzar el día!" dijo mientras revoloteaba y colocaba el desayuno delante de la mujer. Panqueques en forma de corazón con una jarrita de Syrupp de mandarina para ella. Panqueques en forma de panda para Edd.

"Aww mira Edd que bonitos" dijo apuntando a los panditas, acomodando a su hijo en su regazo.

La mujer ignoró totalmente los corazones, en ese momento comenzaron a entrar los demás a la habitación dando los buenos días y tomando sus lugares. Tomó solo un momento en lo que Nami desvió la mirada hacia Robin para saludarla, y para cuando volvió la atención hacia su hijo, al panqueque con forma de panda le faltaba la cabeza y el niño ya estaba comiendo con las manos.

"EDD, no comas con las manos, ashh, suelta"

"NOO DAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Pero la mujer ignoró las protestas y con una servilleta le limpió las manos y se lo acomodó mejor para que no pudiera abalanzarse con la boca…. Muy a pesar del ejemplo que tenía a diario, estaba empezinada a enseñarle modales básicos a su hijo.

"QUIETO…. Todas las mañanas igual…" suspiró.

"Es muy obstinado" comentó Robin con una sonrisa.

Y Sanji, en ese momento servía el café para la arqueóloga, para ella, no había panqueques, solo un sándwich de jamón y queso gratinado que ella adoraba acompañar con el café (el queso y el jamón dentro del sandwich estaba cortado en forma de corazón).

"Aw… me encanta cuando Nami-swan es tan maternal!" comentó con las manos al costado del rostro, se fue revoloteando y comentó ensoñadoramente. "Toda una MILF!"

Y claro, en ese momento entraban los demás justo a tiempo para escuchar…

"SANJI-KUN!" protestó Nami, horrorizada porque el cocinero se había salido del rango Hentai para directamente entrar al rango degenerado, Robin solo abrió la boca en sorpresa y observó en silencio.

"QUE ES UNA MILF?" Preguntó Luffy entrando a la habitación y tomando su lugar.

"Eres un asqueroso" , esto, por supuesto vino de Zoro.

"Yohohooho, ciertamente un término que encaja…"

El cocinero pausó a la mitad de sus tareas, abrió el ojo en sorpresa y comentó algo atontado, "Mierda lo dije en voz alta?"

"Cocinero ya te hace falta llegar a un puerto"

"Que es una MILF?" volvió a preguntar Luffy.

El cocinero primero, depositó una ridícula montaña de panqueques frente a su capitán (deberes primero, claro) y luego con una mirada de resentimiento total le aferró la chaqueta roja y le mostró los dientes.

"ES ALGO QUE TU TIENES Y YO NO!"

"Ahh… tengo una MILF?"

Todos se rieron, y Nami rodó los ojos, "Eso espero… ", murmuró molestamente mientras en segundo plano seguía forcejeando con su hijo. Usopp, desesperado gritó mientras sacudía los puños al aire

"YA DEJEN DE DECIR MILF! HAY UN NIÑO EN LA HABITACIÓN!"

"Tu de envidia porque no tienes una" dijo Luffy antes de atascarse con la mitad de su montaña de comida.

"TU NI SIQUIERA SABES LO QUE ES Y ASi QUE A CAYAR!" dijo el tirador apuntándole un dedo, Edd solo se reía y la galería era la misma locura de cada mañana. Robin escondía la sonrisa detrás de su taza de café, Zoro rodaba el ojo, Franky, sentado en la barra le echaba Syrupp de cola a sus panqueques, y todos protegían su comida de Luffy que solo dejaba en paz a Nami, Robin y por extensión a Edd.

El desayuno pronto terminó y era hora de "trabajar".

Lleno de energía porque acababa de comer, por supuesto Luffy era tan ruidoso como siempre,

"PARTIMOS!" Gritó a los cuatro vientos a todos y a nadie en particular mientras se paraba en la cabecera de aquel barco pirata con Edd montado en sus hombros, Nami levantó su brazo y visualizó pulsera que llevaba una brújula dorada que como siempre apuntaba al norte.

"FRANKY! Rumbo al nor noreste 45 grados!" ordenó y luego suspiró de manera contenta y satisfecha… este sería uno de los últimos días en el South Blue, era hora de decir adiós a ese cálido océano, a esas islas tropicales de clima muy estable e islas poco peligrosas. Iban rumbo a paraíso y pronto cruzarían el calm belt.

Las velas se desplegaron y el barco comenzó a moverse justo al tiempo que comenzaba a llover, según su predicción.

"Ahh… aguas turbulentas hoy… Franky, prestarle atención al rumbo. Estaré en el observatorio, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…. Edd… ven con mami."

"Pero Nami… íbamos a jugaaar" dijo Luffy infantilmente…

La mujer se puso las manos en la cintura, "Está lloviendo y lloverá más fuerte, así que será mejor o que busques algo para jugar bajo techo …

"entonces vamos a..."

"y que no rompan nada en el proceso"

Luffy quedó con la frase atrapada en la garganta,

"Eso supuse", comenzó la mujer que tomó al niño de la mano. "Vamos con kachan" y el chico la siguió sin ningún problema.

La navegante se acomodó en su escritorio y se preparó mentalmente para un día largo de trabajo, no sin antes abrir el pequeño baúl que tenía en el observatorio que tenía toda clase de carritos, dinosaurios y cubos.

"Ten corazón, se bueno y deja a mami trabajar" dijo y finalmente se dispuso a comenzar con sus tareas, en su lugar de trabajo, finos instrumentos de puro oro esperaban ansiosos las manos talentosas de la mujer.

Hoy, comenzaría con el largo proceso de tomar cada uno de los mapas de las setenta y tres islas que mapeó del South blue, que iban desde islas que eran países grandes, hasta islotes y cadenas rocosas, eso sin incluir las corrientes marinas y otras formaciones geológicas, finalmente trazaría un resumen de aquel mar en un completo mapa del mismo..

Se recogió el cabello, se colocó sus anteojos y sonrió satisfecha mientras tomaba una hoja limpia y comenzaba a trazar los meridianos, después de un rato, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a su hijo sentado en el suelo sobre una alfombra afelpada jugando tranquilamente con unos cubos que gustaba apilar y destruir y al que añadía efectos de sonido.

Tanto disfrutaba su tarea, ya que cada trazado la acercaba un paso más a cumplir su sueño, que el tiempo comenzó a diluirse y se olvidó de todo excepto del papel que tenía enfrente.

Afuera la lluvia caía violentamente y estaba relampaguEando, la madera de Sunny se quejaba y seguramente los demás debían estar trabajando duro para mantener el rumbo, al mirar a su brújula, encontró que seguían en buen rumbo.

"kachannn…. Tengo hambre…." Dijo jalando de la camisa de la mujer. Nami se sobresaltó un momento, Edd se había estado portando tan bien que se olvidó que ahí estaba,

Sonrió y lo subió a su regazo, tomó una mandarina que tenía en un bowl en una mesita junto a su escritorio y comenzó a pelarla.

El niño abrió la boca expectante y ella tenía que tener mucho cuidado que no le mordiera un dedo cada vez que le entregaba un gajo de jugosa mandarína, no era de sorprender, que el único que tenía raciones ilimitadas de aquel preciado fruto fuera justamente ese niño.

Luego de un rato sin embargo, estiró una mano intentando tomar la pluma de Nami y ella sonrió, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una caja de coloridos crayones que había comprado en la última isla y un montón de papel del barato –aunque era millonaria seguía siendo toda una tacaña-

"Quieres dibujar como kachan Edd? Ven"

"shi"

se sentó en el suelo con el niño y le sostuvo la mano mientras le ayudaba a hacer una traza con una crayola roja (de las que se aseguró fueran no tóxicas, estaba segura que el niño se comería alguna…). La mirada de asombro del pequeño fue muy cómica cuando se le abrió un nuevo mundo de posibilidades y de inmediato sonrió y le quitó la mano a Nami, ya que se empecinó a comenzar con su arte (puras rayas sin sentido).

Nami sonrió,

"Vez, dibuja como mami y pórtate bien"

Satisfecha de que su hijo iba a estar entretenido… se puso a trabajar, una vez más, olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero levantó la mirada al escuchar la puerta abrirse con la silueta de la arqueóloga que llevaba un libro en la mano y un paraguas sobre su cabeza sostenido por un brazo fleur.

"Vaya… decidiste hacer un cambio en la decoración? Nami?"

"Huh?"

La navengante no comprendió la mirada divertida de la arqueóloga, que simplemente sacudió su paraguas con los brazos que le salían de los hombros y entró a la habitación sin más cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"WAHHH!" finalmente Nami había vuelto su atención hacia el resto de la habitación….

Crayola, cientos de trazos de crayola en el suelo por todos y un nuevo artista sonriente que tenía medio crayón amarillo asomando de su boca…

Pero un tic involuntario se provocó en su ojo izquierdo cuando vio que además del suelo su niño había tomado tres rollos de mapas que ella había tenido cuidadosamente enrollados en una canasta… totalmente arruinados.

Robin, calladamente y sin inmutarse comenzó, con sus brazos fleurs, a acomodar las cosas como podía y a quitarle a Edd el crayón de su boca mientras Nami parecía que iba a tener un colapso nervioso.

Cayó de rodillas junto al mas maltratado de sus mapas y los hombros le temblaban mientras observaba la pieza de trabajo arruinado.

Edd, aun estaba en esa edad donde era demasiado pequeño para comprender del todo sus actos y las consecuencias de los mismos… así que no tenía caso gritarle o regañarle…

Pero ahí estaban sus pobres mapas… ALGUIEN TENIA QUE PAGAR!

"LUFFY!" gritó la navegante a todo pulmón.

Robin apartó la mirada de su lectura, pero otro que eso, seguía inmóvil sentada en el sofá que quedaba opuesto al escritorio de la navegante.

"LUFFY!" Gritó la mujer nuevamente, y poco tiempo después apareció el capitán, totalmente empapado pero riendo de algún chiste que a la navegante le tenía sin cuidado.

"Qué paso" preguntó indiferentemente, "Woahh Nami el suelo se ve genial!"

"GENIAL! GENIAL? MIRA LO QUE HIZO TU PROGENIE CON MIS MAPAS! MIRA, LUFFY ESTO ES TODO TU CULPA!"

"QUE QUE?!" se le cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa, Nami, a veces podía llegar a ser de lo más hipócrita.

"PUES SI LO ESTUVIERAS VIGILANDO BIEN NO HUBIESE HECHO TODO ESO"

Ella abrió la boca en horror, "ME ESTAS DICIENDO MALA MADRE?!"

"QUE?!"

Una mano fleur les picó el hombro a cada quien,

"Lamento interrumpir esta disputa doméstica pero…." Y las manos fleur apuntaron hacia el escritorio de Nami, donde Edd estaba felizmente intentando copiar a su madre sobre el mapa.

"EDWARD!" gritó la navegante sobresaltada, el chico pausó a mitad de camino y pequeño o no, se dio cuenta de la furia de la mujer y sin quererlo… tumbó el bote de tinta china… sobre el mapa en el que Nami había trabajado toda la mañana.

"ARGJHHG! HASTA AQUÍ!" caminó hacia el pequeño y lo apartó del mapa.

"NO EDD, NO, LOS MAPAS DE KACHAN NO SON PARA JUGAR!... por Oda míralo… todo lleno de tinta…" …el niño… el mapa y el escritorio… una vena le palpitaba en la sien.

"Porqué le gritas" protestó Luffy. Robin se había desaparecido de la habitación.

"No empieces! Tu solo juegas y juegas con el nunca le enseñas nada y me dejas como la mala a mi"

"Pues entonces no estes gritando como demonio!"

"Ahgshdjk! Me tienes harta ten!" le pasó al niño, "dale un baño, yo tengo mucho que limpiar aquí!"

"Pero si ya se bañó ayer!"

"LUFFY!"

y el salió pitando de ahí, no sin los comentarios adicionales de Nami que retumbaban mientras el se alejaba por la escalerilla del observatorio rumbo al baño

**_ "Y la temperatura del agua Luffy procura que esté caliente! Y no llenes toda la bañera no te vayas a caer dentro y se ahoguen los dos, y no salpiques mucha agua!"_**

El pobre miró al cielo rodando los ojos y suspirando, en la señal universal de todo hombre que decidió formar una familia,

_Como diablos acabé asi!_

_.-.-.-_

Nami era una gran navegante, la mejor del mundo, algunos le temian, otros pensaban que era un gran botín, otros no podían ver más allá de sus atributos físicos… y quizá alguno la llamaba la Reina Pirata..

Mas sin embargo, mientras fregaba marcas de crayola arrodillada en el suelo del observatorio con una cuba y una esponja mientras murmuraba maldiciones… Nami era tan solo una madre más en el basto mundo.

* * *

_continuará..._

_Me da mucha risa verlos pasar por problemas domésticos jajaja, en fin, segunda parte pronto.  
les gustó?_

_Un abrazo a todos los que siempre me acompañan, Saludos!_


	9. Un día en el Sunny - touchan!

Hola Nakamas!

En verdad no esperé que les gustara tanto el capítulo anterior, lo que pretendí mas que nada fue narrar un día en el Sunny de comienzo a fin, y que grata sorpresa al leer que les gustó mucho.

Este capítulo es super largo, y consideré cortarlo en cierta parte pero… me apiadé de ustedes.

Entonces aquí la segunda parte.

* * *

Locación Actual: South Blue

Edad de Edd: 3 años y tanto  
Línea de tiempo: Luego de Como Enviado del Cielo

* * *

Creciendo con los Mugiwaras  
**Un día en el Sunny- Parte 2 - Touchan**

Nami murmuraba maldiciones mientras fregaba la textura pastosa de las marcas de crayola que marcaban la elegante madera del suelo del observatorio, se sentía frustrada y muy enojada. Pero no con Edd… ni siquiera con Luffy… sino consigo misma…

Sabía que había estado mal gritarle a Luffy por algo que fue básicamente su culpa… sabía, si era honesta consigo misma… que no le había gritado por lo que había hecho Edd…

.-.-

Dentro del cuarto de baño no fue muy difícil quitarle la ropa al pequeño; el niño tenía las manos llenas de tinta y su rostro también, las buenas costumbres dictaban que antes de entrar a la tina uno tenía que asearse primero, así que ahí estaba Luffy que mejor se había quitado la ropa porque igual y a estaba empapado de la lluvia, con Edd sentado en un banquito mientras el chiquillo reía a carajadas mientras le frotaba una esponja jabonosa por los brazos… hasta ahí iba todo bien.

Lo difícil sería quitarle la tinta del rostro,  
"NO! ME PICAN LOS OJOS!"

"Quédate quieto!"

"NO!" desnudo y resbaloso se le escapó y correteó por todo el lugar.

"Edd ven aquí!"

"AHAHAHA!" para el niño era muy divertido, para Luffy… digamos que no tanto, primero porque ya no tenía ganas que Nami le gritara, segundo porque se le iba a hacer tarde para la hora de la comida.

Pero el niño no contaba con que Luffy simplemente estirara su brazo y lo rodeara un par de veces, asegurando su pequeña forma.

"niajajaja" se rió Luffy en triunfo…. Aunque claro… no contó con que …

"GIAA NO ME MUERDAS!" y de la impresión lo soltó y el chico corrió victorioso carcajeando un poco más. Era un pequeño salvaje… si Makino, Ace o Dadán, que tuvieron que cuidar de Luffy en su temprana infancia estuvieran allí para presenciar aquello, seguro sonreirían en malicia disfrutando del karma que seguramente Luffy estaba experimentando al momento.

Cuando FINALMENTE logró atraparlo lo aferró de la cintura y el chico se revolvía como lombriz, forcejeando,

"SUELTAAAAAA! NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO!" y cuando pelear no le sirvió de nada, se puso a llorar ruidosamente con gruesas gotas empapando su rostro "NOOOO TOUCHAN NOO", suplicaba como si lo fueran a matar casi…

"Edd! Es solo un baño a mi tampoco me gustan!" pero el chico estiraba los pies y los aferraba al borde de la tina.

Al final Luffy hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor, tomar acciones drásticas, así que levantó al chico sobre su hombro y se metió el mismo a la tina, el agua, tal como lo había indicado Nami, apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y aunque tener la mitad de su cuerpo inmersa le robaba energías y no era una sensación placentera, al menos no era peligroso.

"Ya, vez? Yo también me metí y no pasa nada"

Edd dejó de pelear y le permitió a Luffy acomodarlo frente a él, el agua le llegaba hasta el torso y estaba sentado con los ojos grandes en expectativa, pero tranquilo.

"Vez? Ahora podemos jugar!" y estiró un brazo y se trajo el pato de goma y el mini merry de madera que Usopp había tallado para Edd (pero que Luffy y Chopper disfrutaban a veces en la tina).

.-.-.

Mientras fregaba la crayola, Nami había escuchado el griterío y escándalo que provenía del cuarto de baño, pero no le extrañaba ya que así era bañar a Edd…

Lo que le empezó a extrañar fue el silencio en el que se sumió todo después de un rato… subió la escalerilla y al entrar estaba todo lleno de vapor, se asomó y sonrió suavemente…

Estaban los dos tranquilos uno frente al otro jugando con un pato de goma y el modelo del Merry que hizo Usopp… se veían adorables claro.

"…mira Nami nos estamos bañando" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

"Ya los veo si" dijo ella acercándose a la tina y agachándose junto a la misma,

"touchan se baña y Edd también" dijo el niño muy resoluto. Nami sonrió, "Muy bien corazón" dijo ella sonriendo, se disponía a levantarse cuando.

"Kachan se baña?"

"Ehh más tarde, tengo mucho que limpiar"

"Haha ven Nami, juega un rato con nosotros" dijo con su clásica actitud despreocupada… lo que le hizo recordar el motivo de su molestia original.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, "Tengo mucho que hacer" dijo ya un poco más firme y se volteó hacia la puerta… claro que gracias al vapor no vio una barra de jabón que había quedado olvidada en el suelo y se resbaló, un pie casi cómicamente patinando hacia arriba mientras su espalda se arqueaba hacia atrás directo a colisionar con el borde de la tina.

En un movimiento inmensamente rápido, Luffy estiró un brazo y la atrajo contra sí, ella no supo cómo le hizo, pero la cuestión es que tanto ella como Edd acabaron sobre Luffy dentro de la tina.

Tardó un momento en reaccionar, ya casi toda empapada y se incorporó un poco…. "por Oda por poco y me quiebro el cuello…" pausó y se acomodó un poco más, había quedado prácticamente sentada de espaldas entre las piernas de Luffy con Edd frente a los dos.

"Gracias… "murmuró… luego de un momento ella bajó la mirada y suspiró.. "Luffy… siento haberte gri"

"Nami… estará bien…"  
"HUH?"

"Cuando estemos devuelta en el Grand Line…." Aferró a la mujer y al niño contra sí, hablando directo al oído de la navegante… "yo los voy a proteger Nami…así que ya no te preocupes tanto."

Ella abrió la boca en sorpresa… desde hacía una semana, cuando declaró que había terminado con la ruta del South Blue, Luffy había anunciado que comenzarían a recorrer las cinco rutas restantes de Paraíso que nunca habían explorado, estaba más que emocionado porque volverían al Grand Line, ya que a pesar que ahora eran muy fuertes, ese mar siempre tenía sus retos y sus raciones de buenas aventuras y lugares más que extraños.

Nami había protestado claro! El Grand Line? Con Edd abordo? Pero por supuesto sus protestas habían caído en oídos sordos… sabía que ya demasiado era que Luffy había aceptado de buena gana ir primero por el South Blue, pero a medida que Edd creía y el tiempo pasaba, las ansias de Luffy por el peligro no cambiaban.

Tanta ansiedad y angustia la habían tenido de muy mal genio.. casi regresándola a un estado irracional de arranques de ira como los que le daban cuando era una joven navegante de una tripulación pirata desconocida, muerta de miedo por los retos que le presentaba el mundo.

Luffy había dado en el blanco… como siempre.

Indiferente a los problemas de los adultos Edd carcajeó mucho, "Kachan se baña?!"

Nami sonrió… "Ahh que diablos… ya estoy empapada de todas formas"

Acabaron haciendo un gran alboroto pero las risotadas se podían escuchar desde lo lejos.

Un rato después, la voz de Sanji anunciando la hora de la comida retumbó en la cubierta y el oído entrenado de Luffy no tardó en captar el mensaje.

"A COMER!" gritó Luffy que se levantó corriendo

"COMERRRR!" coreó Edd, Luffy lo agarró y salió corriendo con el niño.

"LUFFY! Ni siquiera se han vestido!"

.-.-

…..

La comida, que como estaba fresco y lluvioso consistió de un calentito estofado con mucha carne, papas y otras especias, sucedió el mismo alboroto de siempre por supuesto, con todos diciendo incoherencias.

Luego de la comida, se elevó el ancla y se prosiguió a seguir el curso, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar y el cielo se tornaba más y más oscuro.

"Se pondrá peor antes de llegar al Calm Belt" anunció Nami que se frotó los brazos. El viento soplaba muy fuerte y Robin se había quedado con Edd en la galería mientras los demás decidían que hacer con el rumbo y el pésimo clima.

Decidieron seguir hasta encontrar un lugar más calmo y cruzar al siguiente día porque de lo contrario llegarían al calm belt en la noche… y aunque eran la tripulación del Rey Pirata no eran suicidas.

Nami volvió al observatorio esa tarde, resignada, tiró el mapa arruinado con la tinta china y se puso a trabajar nuevamente. Ya no estaba enojada.

Después de quizá una hora de trabajo ya había avanzado y sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Luffy con Edd prendido del hombro.

"Preguntaba por ti" anunció simplemente.

La mujer se incorporó y tomó al niño, dándole un abrazo, "Si te portas bien te puedes quedar aquí"

"Ven Edd vamos a dibujar" dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa… (el también estaba aburrido ya que el clima estaba muy feo para salir a jugar a la cubierta) el chico asintió y poco tiempo después Nami no podía creer sus ojos , Edd y Luffy en el suelo detrás de ella dibujando muy tranquilos y ella, trabajando en su mapa sin ser interrumpida (demasiado).

"Que tanto dibujan?" dijo la mujer ladeando la cabeza, necesitaba un cambio de postura y además le daba curiosidad.

Luffy levantó su obra de arte que era una masa amorfa de colores y formas, horrible.

"Qué es eso?" dijo la mujer totalmente pasmada.

"Sunny!" gritó Edd.

"SI EDD! Nami cómo no te das cuenta, eres tonta?"

"Tonta!" repitió el pequeño.

"NO LE ENSEÑES MALAS PALABRAS!" dijo la mujer que le tiró con una bola de papel arrugado que tenía en el escritorio… que simplemente rebotó en el cráneo gomoso del capitán.

"Pórtense bien o los corro de la habitación" dijo al final, se dio vuelta y continuó trabajando.

"Kachan enojada"

"Jajaja, un poco… mira Edd que es esto?"

"Woahh tio Super!"

"Hahaha"

Nami sonrió para sí misma y continuó trabajando… luego de un rato se levantó para ir al baño, no sin antes sacudir la cabeza ante el par que seguía tan entretenido… se estaban portando muy bien… un milagro..

Sin embargo ni bien la mujer se alejó Edd se levantó y corrió hacia su escritorio, sus manitas ansiosas buscando toquetear eso sobre lo que su madre había prestado tanta atención.

"Edd, no toques eso" dijo Luffy levantando la mirada muy seriamente.

El chico solo sonrió algo maliciosamente y sus deditos cortitos y regordetes se acercaron aún más hacia el pergamino que ya tenía dibujados los meridianos, las rosa cardinal y la mayoría de los componentes principales de un buen mapa.

"Edd, no". Los ojos de Luffy, inusualmente serios calaron en los de su hijo. Edd sabía muy bien el significado de esa palabra, generalmente era

NO te comas eso! No saltes de ahí! No te metas eso en la boca! No toques eso!

Generalmente hacía caso omiso a ese tipo de reclamos… después de todo era más divertido hacer lo que se le daba en gana… así que una vez más sonrió maliciosamente, porque se moría de ganas de trepar en el escritorio y ver lo que su madre había dibujado, y posiblemente hacerle unas adiciones más.

Pero ni bien se movió un poco el brazo de Luffy se estiró, lo aferró y lo atrajo hacia él, lo sentó bruscamente y le caló los ojos una vez más, "NO, los mapas de Nami son muy importantes para ella, entendiste"

El chico se hizo el tonto y miró hacia otro lado, "Edd" le sacudió un poco el brazo e hizo contacto visual, "No te hagas tonto, si entendiste"

"Un" asintió el chico de mala gana.

Cuando Nami regresó un momento después, los vio muy tranquilos dibujando (bueno Edd solo rayaba incoherentemente) con una gran sonrisa,  
"Vaya! Que milagro, les quité los ojos de encima y no destruyeron nada"

Luffy le sacó la lengua, "Nos estamos portando bien, verdad?"

"Si"

Nami sonrió tan solo suspiró un poco mientras sacudía la cabeza, tomó dos mandarinas y les pasó una cada cada quien, "Bueno, se las ganaron" y siguió en el escritorio muy contenta.

Un rato después sin embargo, la voz de Zoro se escuchó en el altavoz.

"Oi, hay un navío sospechoso siguiéndonos desde hace rato"

Luffy se levantó de inmediato y por supuesto Edd le iba a seguir en automático, Nami rápidamente lo levantó en sus brazos.

El capitán salió muy rápido a cubierta, en parte anhelando un poco de emoción, y en parte sintiendo ese instinto primitivo de proteger que le hacía un poco más violento si se trataba de proteger a su familia.

El mar seguía turbulento y el cielo oscuro con la lluvia que azotaba la cubierta, si iban a pelear en altamar, Nami, como la navegante también tenía que estar presente, bajó a la galería y no necesitó palabra alguna, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hijo y le entregó el niño a Robin que lo tomó en sus brazos mientras que la otra mujer salió a investigar.

El buque que les seguía, de dos mástiles y amplias velas blancas con una escarapela de proa que era el torso de una mujer que gritaba ferozmente y llevaba cadenas ornamentadas, estaba diseñado para ser veloz, no llevaba bandera pirata, pero el símbolo blanco que ondeaba en su bandera azul eran dos dagas intrincadas cruzadas.

Usopp utilizando un telescopio pudo notar perfectamente que aquellos llevaban una tripulación de más de cien hombres con uniformes azul marino sencillos, algunos con mangas y otros sin, y que corrían atareadamente por toda la cubierta, preparando cañones y demás.

Al verlos más a detalle, portaban tatuajes y diferentes tipos de complexiones, que iban de lo flaco y desgarbado a lo gordo y rechoncho, por lo que no podían ser oficiales de la marina, pero tampoco parecían piratas.

"Creo que son caza recompensas" concluyó Usopp finalmente, pasándole el instrumento a Luffy que estaba ansioso por ver.

"Enserio? Genial! Que crees que estén cazando? Habrá alguna recompensa por aquí?"

Todos sacudieron la cabeza en resignación.

"Luffy…" comenzó Usopp algo resignado, "Nos quieren cazar a nosotros hombre, es obvio!"

"Ahh! HAHAHAHA, Pues que imbéciles" dijo muy risueño, y luego su mirada cambió, tornándose depredadora, peligrosa, una sonrisa risueña tal vez, pero que tenía un toque sádico que prometía mucho dolor.

A través del instrumento, buscó por la cubierta al que le parecía más importante, el hombre que estaba al mando, y no se decepcionó al encontrar la figura imponente de un increíble hombre alto que traía una chaqueta negra abierta que dejaba ver abajo una camisa blanca con muchas capas de drapeado, su nariz era aguileña, sus ojos redondos con bolsas debajo, a pesar que era esbelto, su rostro era redondo con labios gruesos y acababa en una pomposa papada.

Usaba un sombrero negro con penacho rojo, dagas y armas a la cintura , los pantalones le llegaban en tubos a los tobillos donde traía medias blancas y unos zapatos negros largos bien pulidos y con hebillas cuadradas y grandes.

El capitán del barco enemigo le sonrió maliciosamente en dirección de Luffy al sentirse descubierto, Lemark era un reconocido caza recompensas y se había embolsado botines de más de trescientos millones de Berries… sabía que el pez que perseguía era el más grande de todos, y además, se moría de curiosidad…

Curiosidad que había sido saciada… aunque brevemente, había logrado divisar salir al rey pirata del observatorio, seguido momentos después de la navegante con un niño pequeño en brazos que era, sin lugar a dudas, el cachorro de los rumores.

Le había seguido el rastro a la tripulación de los Mugiwaras durante los últimos cuatro meses, pero todos sus espías acababan lisiados… o en el caso de los snipers que envió en una isla anterior…muertos… Nico Robin y Roronoa Zoro sobre todo, eran los dos que siempre parecían saber cuándo estaban siendo vigilados…

Y No era tan estúpido como para buscar un enfrentamiento de frente. Sabía que el rey Pirata tenía algún tipo de dispositivo de escape, se decía que el Thoussan Sunny podía salir despedido de una ubicación si era necesario.

Entonces ese día había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta, si lograba acorralarlos hacia el calm belt los reyes marinos harían el resto.

La apuesta era grande, ya que Lemark había utilizado todos sus ahorros de quince años en el negocio de caza recompensas para invertir en buques y armamentos. Hizo un gesto con la mano y de inmediato comenzó a sonar una campana.

Nami abrió la boca cuando de la bruma del horizonte, a cada flanco del Sunny comenzaron a divisarse las siluetas de dos navios más.

"Pero por quienes nos toman? Si quieren tener chance de ganarle a nuestro Sunny tendrían que haber traído al menos cuarenta barcos más" dijo Franky con una sonrisa divertida ajustándose los anteojos negros.

Más sin embargo lo cierto era que la formación triangular que tenían frente a Sunny los hacía buenos blancos, los cañonazos empezaron a caerles poco después.

Esto no fue ningún problema para la tripulación Mugiwara, Luffy rebotaba las balas pero se encontraba muy lejos como para devolverlas a los enemigos, Sanji las pateaba como si fueran balones de futbol y Zoro simplemente las partía.

Lemark sonrió maliciosamente, como podía esperar de una tripulación legendaria, necesitarían más que balas de cañones para derrotarlos.

"Va a hacer algo" dijo Zoro acomodándose las katanas cuando divisó que el ataque se había detenido momentáneamente.

De pronto el estruendo de cañones retumbó nuevamente, y el silbido de proyectiles dirigiéndose hacia el Sunny no tardó más que un momento, pero sin embargo Usopp se paró en el barandal y alertó,

"ESPEREN; LUFFY, SANJI, ZORO! SON ARPONES, NO BALAS!"

El tirador con su ULTIMATE Perfect Legendary kabuto logró derribar fácilmente la mayoría de los proyectiles, Nami levantó una ráfaga de viento con su Ultimate Clima tact y desvió otras tantas que simplemente cayeron al mar, mientras que Zoro cortó un par que lograron pasar, los fragmentos de las dos mitades cortadas exactamente al medio enterrándose en la cubierta de césped de Sunny.

Chopper se acercó a las afiladas estacas de metal y con cuidado pasó un hisopo por el filo, ya que le olían raro, levantó una muestra y produjo una probeta quien sabe de dónde pero pronto el color del líquido cambiaba a púrpura y burbujeaba.

"Usopp, menos mal que nos diste aviso… estas cosas están envenenadas" dijo el doctor cambiando la mirada a una de furia.

"Cobardes mierdosos!" gritó Sanji que tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisoteó de la rabia.

Brook se enfureció de inmediato, no podía tolerar tanta cobardía… después de todo… el había vivido algo similar… bueno… realmente no había vivido para contarlo, o sí?

-.-.-.-

Dentro de la galería, Robin intentaba calmar a Edd, el sonido de los cañonazos retumbaba ruidosamente y estremecía la platería, las ventanas e incluso el suelo. El niño no era de naturaleza cobarde pero solo tenía tres años; su mundo se estremecía alrededor y era incapaz de comprender la situación, el ruido ensordecedor, el olor metálico mezclado con pólvora, los gritos que venían de afuera, las campanadas de los otros barcos, y a todo eso había que agregarle la lluvia, el viento y la violencia con la que el mar estaba sacudiendo a Sunny.

No era la primera vez que les atacaban y ciertamente no sería la última…

Un gran estruendo se escuchó al momento que uno de los fragmentos de arpón se clavó en la cubierta y el chico abrió los ojos en sorpresa y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Robin que le acariciaba la espalda de una manera tranquilizadora y con mucho cariño.

"….tia lobin quiero otouchan…" sollozó.

Robin suspiró, "Lo se… pero Luffy está trabajando ahora" sonrió ella de manera consoladora. Lo mejor sería que el niño se acostumbrara a ese tipo de situaciones, que no les temiera, ya que entrando al Grand Line, las peleas serían incluso más frecuentes.

"tra jando?"

"Aha, okaachan dibuja mapas y navega el Sunny… y tu otouchan nos protege de los tipos malos"

Claro que Edd no entendió mucho pero percibir a Robin calmada y explicándole cosas al menos acaparaba su atención. La mujer observaba la situación en cubierta con sus ojos fleurs, no estaba muy preocupada, pero si bastante molesta: Mira que asustar a Edd, si tuviera a ese tal Lemark cerca le quebraba el cuello sin pensarlo.

La mujer volvió su mirada al rostro pequeñito que mostraba una gran aprensión, y le besó la naricita, "Ne Edd no tengas miedo, la tía Robin te va a proteger"

..-.-.-

En cubierta, la furia de los Mugiwaras se había incrementado, y al Rey Pirata le ardía la sangre, cualquier pretensión de que fuera una pelea de esas "divertidas" se le había quitado cuando Chopper mencionó tan artero método de ataque.

Lemark observaba la cubierta de su presa con una sonrisa depredadora, pupilas negras y pequeñas examinando la dinámica del grupo. Se movían como una maquinaria eficiente, cada quien sabiendo de manera automática que flanco proteger, donde situarse y lo que tenían que hacer.

De todas las figuras que divisaba, faltaba Nico Robin, sonrió arteramente y con complacencia… una buena jugada por parte de los Mugiwaras, si se atrevía a admitirlo, no solo Nico Robin era peligrosa y muy fuerte, era una especialista en escape y sigilo… la guardiana perfecta.

Una nueva ráfaga proveniente de tres flancos a la vez silbó por el aire y el cielo se iluminó con rayos y truenos marcando las siluetas del mortal armamento,

Usopp, Nami y Zoro protegieron un flanco a la vez, Luffy, asegurando el sombrero en su cabeza solo gruñía con rabia pensando como podía llegar a los otros navíos. El mar estaba turbulento y muy violento, y con los vientos en contra era imposible lanzarse con un Rocket y llegar a un navio enemigo. No era suicida ni estaba (tan) loco.

"Recojan las velas! Franky activa el motor de cola!" Solicitó Nami, su primer pensamiento, obviamente era salir de allí y poner a salvo a Edd.

"No Nami!" Luffy interrumpió.

"Este tipo… este tipo" dijo apretando los dientes… "Zoro, es el tipo que nos ha seguido durante meses, verdad?"

"Posiblemente, Robin es la que ha de saber…" contestó con total seriedad.

Había sentido la intensión dos islas atrás, mientras todos cenaban en una taberna, incluso con Edd allí y los locales que les trataban bastante bien, sus sentidos habían notado una intensión muy oscura… solo que antes que necesitara actuar, Zoro se había excusado, se ausentó de la mesa unos quince minutos y volvió muy tranquilo como si nada.

_Usopp había dicho, "Pasó algo?" Y Zoro simplemente contestó, "Nada pasó"_

Y era mejor que Usopp, Chopper y Nami no se preocuparan por esos detalles menos agradables.

Pero si bien Luffy había dejado de sentir esa inquietante amenaza, no había mencionado el tema, para qué? Ya que Zoro se había hecho cargo, pero no podía, por momentos, ignorar el sentimiento de que los vigilaban.

_"Robin, no te parece como si unos animales nos estuvieran asechando?"_

Preguntó Luffy una noche, de la nada y de manera espontánea.

_La arqueóloga solo había asentido con seriedad, "Posiblemente caza recompensas, tienen unos tres meses siguiéndonos el rastro" _

"Va, sería mejor que si nos atacan lo hagan y ya no?" Dijo Luffy que poco le importaban las complicadas estrategias.

"_Luffy, posiblemente el enemigo sepa que no puede vencer en un enfrentamiento directo… están buscando cualquier punto débil para hacernos daño…"_

_Luffy apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula, y aferró el barandal del Sunny hasta que la madera comenzó a sufrir, la próxima vez que los percibiera, les iba a dar una buena paliza…_

_.-.-.-_

__"Franky! Enciende el motor y dirige el curso hacia ellos, Usopp vamos a darles una buena!" dijo Luffy haciéndose sonar los nudillos.

Con las velas recogidas fue posible virar el Sunny, olas de varios metros hacían cada maniobra marítima toda una proeza, pero la tripulación experimentada logró controlar la nave perfectamente, y un Gaon shot iluminó el área y barrió con todo a su paso, el enemigo perdió un navio, pero los Mugiwaras seguían ocupados desviando los mortales ataques de los otros dos.

"Tengo una idea genial!" dijo Luffy aferrándose al aparejo que aseguraba el mástil,

"Sanji, necesito que nos des altura y Franky, necesito propulsión!"

"Luffy" comenzó Zoro

El capitán hizo contacto visual con el primer oficial y Zoro leyó la orden silenciosa en sus ojos, suspiró resignado, "bien bien, me quedo"

Luffy asintió en lo que Sanji usaba su gepou para flotar muy alto,

"Armle Lair…. GOMU SUPER SHOOOT!" Anunció a lo que Luffy salía despedido con Franky que le aferraba la cintura,

Volaron con gran velocidad por los aires y Franky se encargó de darles ese último empujón que requerían para llegar a la embarcación enemiga con una _ventosidad proveniente de su posterior… al grito, por supuesto, de SUPER!_

Luffy y Franky aterrizaron en la embarcación secundaria, ya que era la que estaba más cerca al Sunny y esperaban derrotarlos para luego atacar el barco insignia. El Cyborg se veía muy emocionado de contar con algo de acción y Luffy portaba una sonrisa confiada mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

Mientras tanto el buque insignia, que era más grande, seguía atacando,

Lemark sonrió con malicia… solo dos Mugiwaras habían subido al segundo barco… pero uno de ellos era el más importante de todos, dio la señal, y su vicecapitán, que estaba en un pequeño bote salvavidas junto al barco secundario encendió una mecha y comenzó a remar a lo loco.

Mientras Franky y Luffy se divertían repartiendo una buena paliza, el barco, simplemente,

Estalló.

.-.-.-

Nami gritó en horror cuando la ráfaga de presión la lanzó hacia atrás, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper y Brook observaron con alarma mientras fragmentos de madera encendida con fuego llovían sobre el mar y sobre ellos.

"LUFFY!" el grito de Nami fue desgarrador y dentro de la galería Robin sintió sus rodillas perder fuerza pero no soltó el agarre del pequeño en sus brazos.

En cubierta, el resto de los Mugiwara observaba el mar y los escombros incendiados del barco que flotaban en el turbulento océano, Usopp, desesperado escaneaba el océano con sus binoculares y solo lograba divisar los cuerpos inertes de los marinos enemigos que habían perecido en la explosión.

En el barco de los caza recompensas, la tripulación de Lemark estaba sumida en el caos.

"Jefe! Jefe! Que sucedió?! tenemos que ir a rescatar a los hombres" exigió un aterrado oficial de bajo rango con los ojos desorbitados.

Lemark, con una mirada totalmente pungida se llevó una mano al pecho,

"Hombres! Ya ven lo crueles que pueden ser estos piratas! Evidentemente su ataque salió mal y sucedió un terrible accidente! Los depósitos de pólvora han de haber estallado, es terrible, mis pobres hombres!"

Pero obviamente los hombres que había en ese navio en particular, a los que había reclutado en puertos por los que pasó, no eran más que una treintena de ebrios, apostadores y perdedores en general que habían estado ansiosos de una paga fácil y promesas de riquezas.

_Imbéciles… _ pensó Lemark con una siniestra sonrisa que supo esconder de sus hombres. La carnada perfecta…

"Vamos! Que esperan, busquemos sobrevivientes!", ordenó con dramatismo y mucho sentimiento, pero obviamente lo que deseaba era encontrar el cuerpo de Luffy y llenarse de fama y fortuna.

"Luffy! Franky!" Usopp, Chopper y Nami gritaban a la nada.

"Oi! Ellos estarán bien, sigan defendiendo el Sunny!"

Eran esos momentos, donde la desesperación amenazaba con desesperanzar a la tripulación, que la presencia apaciguada de Zoro mantenía a todos en calma y centrados. El espadachín seguía deteniendo algunas ráfagas que aún les lanzaban.

Sanji, sintiéndose muy impotente tomó el timón y dirigió el Sunny hacia la zona del desastre… al igual que el navío de Lemark.

Nami se paró en la barandilla junto a la escarapela del Sunny con un rostro determinado, el clima era perfecto para aumentar sus habilidades y no permitiría que el enemigo se acercara un paso más hacia el Sunny o hacia la zona de rescate.

Dicen que el infierno no conoce cólera tan grande como la de una mujer enfurecida…

Levantó el Ultimate Clima tact y comenzó modificar el comportamiento de la tormenta sobre ella, rayos y truenos se iban acumulando en el cielo y desde el barco enemigo, los navegantes de Lemark comenzaron a alertarse cuando el viento cambió de dirección y comenzó a ladear su embarcación.

"Jefe! Jefe, si no recogemos las velas o cambiamos de rumbo vamos a zozobrar!" alertó el navegante, la urgencia de su voz era indicación de la magnitud del problema.

"Diablos! Diablos! Maldita bruja!" dijo Lemark aferrando el barandal, estaba observando a Nami a través de su telescopio, pero aunque no podía ver muy bien a través de la violencia de la tormenta y la oscuridad que se había cernido, aún así podía alcanzar a ver la mirada furibunda de la mujer.

"Jefe!" insistían los hombres, su barco se ladeó violentamente y se tuvo que aferrar a la barandilla mientras su mástil principal crujía. Tan cerca… tan cerca pero sabía que los Mugiwaras no le permitirían avanzar un centímetro más.

Gruñó frustrado,

"RETIRADA! VIRAD AHORA INFELICES! NOS VAMOS!"

"Pero Jefe y los sobrevivientes!?"

"Que se jodan! NOS VAMOS! O QUIERES MORIR IMBECIL!" y en ese momento una lluvia de rayos llovió sobre ellos y una vela comenzó a incendiarse. Campanadas resonaban incesantemente mientras la tripulación intentaba apagar el fuego y maniobrar el barco, pero ya se encontraban en retirada y a los Mugiwaras no les interesaba seguirles al momento.

"Luffy! Franky!" repetían incansablemente y a medida que los minutos pasaban la desesperación se incrementaba.

Finalmente la voz de Franky resonó desde detrás de unos escombros.

"oi… aquí, rápido!"

Nami comenzó a llamar a Luffy frenéticamente cuando lo vio flácido sobre el hombro de Franky y el capitán no respondía, en pocos momentos los tenían a los dos en cubierta…

"Mugiwara logró sacarme en el último momento…" dijo Franky tomando bocanadas de aire, le sangraba un oído, seguramente porque la explosión le había reventado el tímpano y le faltaban algunos trozos de piel sintética, que dejaban ver las placas metálicas debajo.

"Luffy!" Nami arrodillada a su lado aferraba el césped de la cubierta, porque necesitaba dejar a Chopper trabajar. El reno le bombeaba el pecho para quitarle el agua que seguramente había tragado,

Su ropa estaba hecha girones y tenía manchas oscuras y algunas quemadas, aunque de forma milagrosa, el sombrero seguía intacto, finalmente gracias a los esfuerzos de Chopper comenzó a toser y escupió el agua que había tragado.

Por supuesto Nami y Usopp fueron los primeros en abalanzarse pero todos exclamaban felices.

"Estan todos bien?" dijo el capitán a la primer oportunidad que recuperó el aliento.

"Idiota eras tu el que se estaba muriendo" dijo la navegante limpiándose una lagrima y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

"Enserio? Hahaha" se sentó en la cubierta con algo de dificultad.

En ese momento, ahora que el peligro había pasado salió Robin con Edd en brazos y cuando llegaron cerca de Luffy bajó al chico que simplemente corrió hacia su padre.

"Luffy estás bien?" Preguntó la arqueóloga que había presenciado casi todo utilizando su habilidad.

El capitán aferró al niño contra su pecho, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo su esencia infantil… "Si Robin… ahora si que estoy bien"

.-.-.

Luego de un momento partieron del lugar, la noche ya casi estaba cayendo y necesitaban llegar a una zona más calma y alejada, no había rastro de Lemark, pero Zoro y los demás, por dentro, anhelaban cruzarse con ellos en un futuro cercano.

Tenían mucha retribución que devolver…

.-.-

La hora de la cena llegó y se arrojó el ancla en una zona más calma del océano…

La cena no fue tan ruidosa como lo era normalmente, ya que el catalizador del caos normal (osea Luffy) se movía con lentitud y comía casi como una persona normal, y aunque se riera y dijera que no tenía nada, Chopper había tenido que curarle unas quemadas y traía unos vendajes.

Aunque naturalmente Edd, inquieto y ajeno a los problemas de los adultos seguía tan alerta y alegre como siempre.

"touchan amos a jugar?" solicitó el pequeño cuando se terminó la comida.

"Edd touchan esta cansado vamos a " comenzó Nami..

"Vamos a jugar" dijo Luffy poniéndose de pie y sonriendo con sinceridad. Poco después Nami los escuchó correteando por la habitación del acuario con Chopper y Usopp que les seguían el juego.

La mujer les dejó por largo rato mientras ella se ocupaba de escribir la bitácora de ese día, y finalmente fue a la cocina a buscar algo que había sido como un milagro que había solucionado los problemas que tenían para poner a Edd a dormir… y no… no habían recurrido a los sedantes.

La navegante asomó la cabeza en el acuario y sonrió al ver que Usopp había decidido entretener al grupo con una historia y que Edd ya estaba cabeceando. Tomó al niño en sus brazos y se fue a su habitación.

"Luffy, mira se te aflojaron los vendajes jugando" escuchó la navegante que dijo el doctor antes de salir de la habitación…

Cuando Luffy ingresó un rato después, ya habiendo sido atendido por Chopper, sonrió al ver a Edd acostado en el regazo de su madre aferrando su tacita de leche que tenía un piquito en la punta, ya estaba medio dormido pero aún así seguía tragando entusiastamente.

Irónicamente, había sido Brook el que descubrió el truco…

Edd ya no era un bebé pero Nami disfrutaba de estos momentos y su mirada era de puro amor mientras mecía a su hijo que ya prácticamente se había entregado a Morfeo. Era en esos momentos que a Luffy le parecía más hermosa, aunque no decía nada, usualmente solo sonreía quedamente y la observaba en silencio.

No sabía lo que era tener una okachan pero de haberla tenido… le hubiese gustado que fuera como Nami…

Ella acomodó al niño en medio de los dos, lo arropó bien, murmuró las buenas noches y pronto, luego de un largo y extenuante día, estaban los tres dormidos.

Pero afuera, el clima seguía terrible, y a mitad de la noche, el estruendo de rayos y truenos despertaron a Edd que gritó asustado y se abalanzó hacia Luffy.

El Rey Pirata se sintió algo desorientado al principio, al igual que Nami ya que luego de lo vivido ese día casi creyeron que les habían atacado, pero no, simplemente era una terrible tormenta nocturna de altamar.

De alguna manera a Luffy le recordó a una terrible tormenta que vivió cuando tenía tan solo un año más que Edd, la primera vez que su abuelo lo había arrojado al bosque… apretó al niño contra su pecho. No permitiría que Edd fuera sujeto a ese tipo de terror y… soledad.

"..shh…. aquí esta otouchan…" susurró dando un par de palmaditas ".. y nunca te vamos a dejar solo…"

Aunque apenas fue un susurro, Nami alcanzó a escucharlo y se conmovió, se incorporó un poco en la cama y buscó el rostro de Luffy en la penumbra,

"Luffy… eres un buen padre… estoy…muy orgullosa de ti" susurró simplemente y no esperó respuesta se acostó y se acomodó el cobertor, ya que estaba bastante frío.

El abrió los ojos en sorpresa, de alguna manera….en ese momento eso le pareció mas importante y mejor que cualquier otra cosa… estiró un brazo y se la trajo apretándola contra si y dejando a Edd como sándwich en el medio de los dos.

Había una infinidad de opiniones en el mundo sobre quién diablos era Monkey D Luffy, demonio para muchos, idiota para otros, familia, nakama, amigo, invaluable aliado, peligroso enemigo…

El Rey Pirata,

Pero eso… eso no era nada porque en ese momento, él, estaba más que contento con ser tan solo un buen otouchan

.-.-.-

~End ~

* * *

.-.

Continuará

Jo! Eso salió más empalagoso de lo que pretendí. Cuando empecé estos dos capítulos, solo quería recorrer lo que sería un día típico en el Sunny, y este fue el resultado.

En fin espero les haya gustado! Edd crecerá otro año más para la próxima, nos leemos!


	10. Lo que trajo El Periodico

Hola Nakamas, otra entrega de esta serie de fics, agradeciendo su apoyo, y comenzando la semana,

* * *

Edad de Edd: 4 años  
Locación: 3er ruta del Grand Line

* * *

_Creciendo con los Mugiwaras  
_**El Periódico del día Después**

Estaban en el Grand Line, pero a diferencia de sus primeras aventuras, ya no tenían esa prisa desesperada por pasar de isla en isla, ahora, siendo quienes eran, los piratas con mayor libertad del mundo, se daban el tiempo de realmente conocer y disfrutar los lugares que visitaban… ya que… quién les iba a detener?

Nami cartografiaba, Robin hacía anotaciones que iban directamente al jornal que estaba escribiendo ya que en los últimos años se le había dado por estudiar antropología, y es que le fascinaba documentar las costumbres, historia y tradición de las diferentes culturas que visitaban. Usopp mentía maestramente y siempre terminaba sacando provecho de alguna manera, mientras que Chopper, además de visitar hierberías y curanderos locales, se hacía el tiempo para "olvidar" anotaciones y recetas en alguna clínica local.

Zoro… seguía quejándose de que su tripulación se perdía y que cambiaban el Sunny de lugar y Franky que era un tipo super se encontraba en el puerto ayudando a un viejo con su viejo barco que amaba mucho, mientras que Brook, estaba pasando por una fase reagge con sombrero de colores verde amarillo y rojo que aplastaba su afro, que le caía como esponja a los costados.

Se lo veía muy cómodo haciendo improvisaciones con unos locales de rastas en una esquina de la ciudad y hasta sus nuevos amigos le dieron un cigarro extraño que el músico fumaba pero que lamentaba no tener pulmones para disfrutar. Y Sanji era Sanji, probando la cocina local, tomando anotaciones de la misma, mientras seducía a la dueña de un restaurant local.

Y Luffy… bueno Luffy era Luffy y problemas debería haber sido su segundo nombre, aunque ahora en esta isla en particular, tenían que esperar dos semanas a que cargara el log, y le había prometido a Nami portarse bien.

Hablando de la bella navegante, la mujer estaba sentada en la banca de un parque vistiendo unos capris blancos que tenían tres aros dorados bordados en la cadera, un cinturón de eslabones pequeños de oro, una camisa cruzada amarilla en escote en V que revelaba un gran escote, anteojos oscuros redondos y con marcos amarillos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras apartaba la mirada de su libro y observaba a su pequeño.

"Mira kachan! Sin manos!" en lo alto de un juego infantil del tipo jaula, que cualquier madre responsable le parecería peligrosamente alto para un niño de cuatro años, estaba trepado el pequeño príncipe pirata, colgado solo de sus piernas y de cabeza, una caída que, de suceder, seguramente podía representar peligrosas lesiones.

Pero la mujer no estaba preocupada en lo más mínimo, sonrió, "Que bien corazón" comentó y volvió a su libro. Quien la viera de lejos pensaría que era una madre más.

Aunque la mujer ignoraba que en los edificios que rodeaban el parque –que estaba lleno de locales disfrutando del día soleado- se iban apostando un grupo de hombres vestidos de blanco, en los callejones, botas pesadas iban dejando marcas pero se movían en increíble y entrenado silencio.

Nami mantuvo la calma cuando escuchó cientos de clicks que delataban los rifles que al momento le apuntaban de todas las direcciones, cerró su libro violentamente algo molesta, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque habían interrumpido el paseo en el parque con su familia.

"Alto en nombre de la verdadera justicia" dijo una voz firme, ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con un hombre de nariz y quijadas anchas, complexión robusta, chaqueta blanca sobre los hombros, cabello café rapado a los lados.

Tan solo un capitán, nadie importante. –Suspiró-

"Gata Ladrona Nami, recompensa de ochenta millones, no opongas resistencia y no te haremos daño!" exigió.

La mujer sonrió pícaramente y se abanicó el cabello hacia atrás, muy relajada.

El capitán de la marina sonrió satisfecho, con esto, podría impresionar al vicealmirante Puño de Hierro y tal vez conseguir una condecoración. Mira que encontrar a un miembro de los infames Mugiwara en solitario, y según sus conocimientos, la más débil del grupo.

"kachan" llamó Edd algo preocupado, se había sentado en la cima de la jaula y observaba el panorama con ojos grandes e inquisitivos… las personas locales se alejaban, asustados, mientras soldados de bajo rango les hacían señas para que se movieran.

"kachan…" susurró aquel capitán para sí mismo, "Entonces era verdad", sonrió maliciosamente, por muy sucia pirata que fuera la mujer… ninguna madre era indiferente a la seguridad de su hijo.

"Hombres, apuntad al niño!" ordenó.

Cientos de rifles cambiaron la dirección sin vacilación, aunque un soldado raso en una fila de atrás, de esos que tienen su rostro escondido bajo un sombrero de marine protestó, "Pero capitán…. es solo un niño"

"Y una mierda! Míralo bien, es que no has escuchado los rumores? Es el hijo del mismo demonio, y su sangre está maldita!"

"Oye!" ahora si Nami se puso de pie, muy ofendida, pero se escucharon cientos de clicks que la pararon en seco, el hombre sonrió satisfecho, _-ninguna madre, sin dudas…-_

Entonces la formación de los soldados se dividió en dos mientras una figura de mediana estatura pero gran porte, que llevaba pesadas botas se hacía camino en medio de ellos, los hombres saludaban en respeto y se paraban más erguidos, enderezando la espalda.

Aunque no había temor en sus rostros, sino un gran respeto.

"Capitán Saruno-san porqué están los hombres apuntándole a un niño inocente?" dijo con una voz grave y comandante el recién arribado. El capitán tragó saliva y perdió un poco la compostura. Nami sonrió y volvió a tomar asiento.

"Señor! Es el hijo del infame Mugiwara señor! Es una oportunidad de oro!"

La risotada que se escapó de la boca del vicealmirante mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia atrás dejó a todos pasmados, detrás de él, el capitán que era su mano derecha, también sonrió divertido.

"Primero, dudo mucho que todo este batallón completo pudiera siquiera poner un dedo en ese niño, aunque lo intentáramos" dijo volviendo a una instancia seria, sus ojos, llenos de firmeza, calaron al capitán que estaba bajo de su mando.

"Y segundo, dígame que crimen ha cometido ese niño para que un batallón completo le apunte a la cabeza"

"Señor, ya se lo dije, es hijo de…"

"Capitán Helmeppo repítale a los hombres la carta Magna desde la segunda estrofa, creo que la han olvidado, a pesar que la recitan cada mañana!" ordenó el vicealmirante.

"Si Señor!

_…y hágase saber, que todo individuo tiene derecho a nacer con la libertad garantizada, libre de falta y de pecados ante la ley del mundo, sin distinción alguna de especie, raza, color, sexo, idioma, religión, opinión política o de cualquier otra índole, origen nacional o social, posición económica, nacimiento o cualquier otra condición. Todo individuo tiene derecho a la…"_

"Es suficiente" ordenó Puño de Hierro Coby, habiendo remarcado su punto. Quijada firme, mirada llena de resolución, "Repítame capitán, que falta ha cometido ese niño"

"Ninguna señor!" dijo el capitán de pronto, aterrado y haciendo un saludo.

"Bien… espero lo recuerden. ESTA ES LA NUEVA MARINA; DONDE SEGUIMOS LA VERDADERA JUSTICIA; Y LOS ACTOS QUE VIOLEN LA CARTA MAGNA SERÁN SEVERAMENTE CASTIGADOS!"

"SI SEÑOR!" coreó todo el escuadrón al tiempo, haciendo un saludo lleno de respeto y admiración.

Nami ladeó la cabeza, "Wow Coby, como has crecido, eres todo un hombre"

"Nami-san, me alegra verlos con bien" dijo con una sonrisa que recordaba al jovenzuelo que algún día fue. Nami estaba muy agradecida con Coby, gracias a su intervención es que habían logrado llegar con Edd a tiempo.

El vicealmirante sonrió con un poco de picardía, "Aunque… lamentablemente tengo que ponerte bajo arresto Nami-san, así son las cosas. Hombres, apúnten a la gata ladrona, ella sí, tiene recompensa"

Los rifles se redirigieron hacia la navegante, que solo carcajeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Tengo una reputación que mantener sabes?" comentó Coby con una sonrisa. Con los años, aquel muchachito miedoso y tímido se había convertido en un hombre que seguía sus convicciones, y gracias a su entrenamiento y dedicación, podía llevar a cabo su sueño de proteger a los desvalidos y mantener los mares libres de las peores piratas. Siempre se ensañaba con los que eran crueles y sanguinarios, y los perseguía sin piedad.

"Lo sé, no te preocupes" dijo ella guiñándole el ojo. Los hombres, la mayoría de los cuales no habían tenido oportunidad de estar en batalla con los Mugiwaras antes, no entendían porque no estaba preocupada.

"Touchan!" gritó Edd desde lo alto de la jaula. Y ahí caminando casualmente venía Luffy, con un hueso que le asomaba de la boca, y cinco conos de helado en ambas manos, tres en una y dos en otra. Estiró un brazo y le dio un cono a su hijo.

"Porqué tardaste tanto, dijiste que solo ibas por un helado" comentó la navegante que seguía sentada en la banca.

"Ahaha perdón es que al final de la calle había un viejo que me vendió una carne genial, pero aquí están los helados!" dijo totalmente relajado, iba con sus pesqueros desgastados, chanclas y una camisa negra con una inscripción que decía Big Monkey… que hacía juego con la de Edd.. que tenía una que decía Small Monkey. A Nami le habían parecido super monas cuando las vio –capish? Super monas!-

A pesar que Luffy se veía muy relajado, a pesar que tenía una sonrisa, y estaba vestido como un padre de paseo en día de domingo, la mayoría de los soldados lo observaban con rostros aterrados.

El Rey Pirata le dio un cono a Nami y se sentó junto a ella, y se tragó dos de un bocado y se dispuso a comer el tercero con una semblanza de normalidad.

"Ahh Coby, que gusto verte de nuevo! Te vez muy fuerte hombre! Oye esa cosa que dijiste de las libertades y todo eso sonaba genial"

"Hahaha, debería, es la carta Magna de libres derechos firmada y aprobada por el concilio de los reyes. Luffy-san deberías saberlo, sobre todo... por la autoría de la misma"

"Enserio?"

Nami sacudió la cabeza, "Luffy, la escribió tu padre. Salió en todos los periódicos cuando comenzó la nueva era".

"Ah… si… bueno mi viejo puede ser genial huh. Hace mucho que no le vemos" le dio una lamida desinteresada a su helado.

Demás está decir que todos los soldados casi pierden la mandíbula, porque el imaginario que tenían en la mente sobre el Rey Pirata, distaba mucho del hombre que tenían enfrente.

"Hahaha no has cambiado en nada Luffy-san"

"Cómo que no! Soy mucho más fuerte ahora" contestó indignado.

"Vicealmirante Coby! Es la oportunidad señor, no hay que vacilar" gritó el capitán Saruno, que ya había recuperado su confidencia.

Coby carcajeó, "Saruno-san, esta batalla… ya la perdimos"

"Que que! Señor están rodeados"

"Ellos?" comentó Helmeppo muy divertido.

Luffy cambió el semblante, y se terminó su helado de un bocado tragándose el cono entero, se puso de pie y sacudió sus pantalones.

Un gran estruendo sacudió las inmediaciones y de pronto cientos de plantas rodeaban todos los flancos, una sombra se plantó sobre los marines…. Eran dos piernas gigantes que amenazaban con caer sobre ellos.

No interesaba hacia donde voltearan los Marines, a cada flanco se situaba un Mugiwara.

"No me importaría un duelo mano a mano" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa haciéndose sonar los nudillos, "Es un buen ejercicio para antes de la cena"

Coby sonrió complacido, y sin mediar palabra alguna, porque no la necesitaban, ambos hombres se lanzaron, puño primero hacia el otro. Nami caminó con calma hacia su hijo y le ordenó que bajara, cosa que Edd cumplió, aunque no quitaba la mirada del combate que tenía enfrente.

En un segundo, a velocidad ultrasónica, ambos hombres impactaron sus puños negros lo que generó una onda de choque que movió la ropa y el cabello de todos los presentes, pero mientras que Luffy sonrió de costado, el rostro de Coby tembló y gruñó con dolor que soportó con gran valentía.

La acción se detuvo unos segundos y finalmente, haciendo acopio de su agilidad legendaria Luffy contorneó el cuerpo y le propinó un uppercut con el otro puño, lanzando al vicealmirante hacia atrás, y en un segundo, el Rey Pirata estaba sobre él aferrándole la solapa de la chaqueta y con el puño negro levantado. Si Helmeppo pensó siquiera en moverse, no tuvo oportunidad cuando su camino fue interrumpido por el filo negro de Shusui y la sonrisa de costado del mejor espadachín del mundo.

El Rey Pirata sonrió, "Vaya Coby, de verdad estás mucho más fuerte"

"No lo suficiente al parecer" contestó el vicealmirante, con una sonrisa algo extraña, que no representaba vergüenza pero tampoco genuina alegría.

Luffy le extendió la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero a último momento cambió la mirada y le aferró la chaqueta, colocando su peor mirada de demonio observó a los hombres de Coby.

"Oi! Tomaremos de rehén a Coby y al otro tipo, el de los anteojos raros!"

"HELMEPPO! SOY HELMEPPO!" gritó el susodicho, apuntándose a si mismo, ofendido que después de tantos años no se acordaran bien de él.

"SI! ESE! Nos los llevamos prisioneros, así que no se muevan!" ordenó.

Nami ladeó la cabeza pensativa y tomó a su niño de la mano, los demás Mugiwaras se encogieron de hombros,

Zoro sonrió de costado, "Oi, escucharon bien a mi capitán, a moverse!" ordenó con su cara de demonio… lo cual aterrorizó a todos y abrieron un camino para que Luffy y los demás pasaran. Luffy no le soltaba la chaqueta a Coby y Zoro no dejaba de guiar a Helmeppo con la punta de su espada en la espalda.

Coby estaba extrañado y aunque no sentía miedo de Luffy no entendía la hostilidad repentina.

"Hombres, estaremos bien, no nos sigan! Es una orden" dijo el vicealmirante.

Finalmente cuando se alejaron una calle del resto del pelotón, Zoro envainó la espada y Luffy soltó la camisa de Coby, el resto de los Mugiwaras cubría el flanco, con Nami y Edd caminando detrás de Luffy y Zoro.

"Luffy-san! Porque nos tomas de rehenes!"

"hahaha, es que siempre te invito a comer y nunca aceptas Coby, ahora ya no tienes excusa"

Nami solo sacudió la cabeza, menuda forma de invitar a alguien a comer. Edd le jaló la mano un poco haciendo un ademán de ir con Luffy, los adultos que tenía al frente eran muy altos y no veía nada.

"otouchan"

Luffy se detuvo, levantó al chico y se lo subió a los hombros, colocándole el sombrero en la cabeza a su hijo, que le caía en la mitad del rostro.

"Coby… simplemente invitarles a comer no es suficiente…" dijo el Rey Pirata, apretando los puños… No se olvidaba del enorme favor que les había hecho el vicealmirante.

Edd, aferrando la cabeza de Luffy volteó a ver a Coby con ojos enormes, "Ese quién es?"

"Un gran amigo, Edd… "

Coby se emocionó, y hasta logró sonrojarse, viéndose verdaderamente como el chico que Luffy había conocido frotándose la nuca con una mano…. La vida los había llevado por diferentes caminos, cierto… pero gracias a Luffy estaba donde estaba.

Cenaron esa noche en altamar, con Coby y Helmeppo disfrutando la locura que era el comedor de ese navío pirata, bebieron y rieron hasta el hartazgo y en la madrugada, antes de salir el sol, mientras Edd dormía en los brazos de Namii y Coby y Helmeppo se apresuraban a subir a un pequeño bote de madera…. Luffy le propinó una mirada a su hijo y luego se dirigió a Coby.

"Coby, se que dices que estamos a mano pero… lo que hiciste por nosotros…" comenzó Luffy apretando los puños.

"… no tiene precio" dijo Nami finalizando la frase.

"No tienen nada que agradecer. Solo hice lo que creí correcto. Luffy-san… hasta la próxima, entrenaré mucho para poder tener un duelo más divertido entonces!"

"Hehehe, seguro!"

"Y gracias por la comida! Estuvo estupendo!" Y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

Cuando su pelotón los encontró horas más tarde, estaban muy tranquilos atando el bote salvavidas al puerto. Los hombres no daban crédito a sus ojos, habían mandado llamar al cuartel general y se había armado un gran alboroto, los periódicos estaban a punto de circular la noticia de la captura del vicealmirante Coby y el Capitán Helmeppo por parte del Rey Pirata.

Cuando, en el nuevo Mundo, el almirante Smoker escuchó la circular, de inmediato ordenó detener las rotativas, algo le decía que esos dos no iban a estar mucho tiempo cautivos… y así fue.

El hombre le dio una calada a su habano y sonrió de costado, no iban a imprimir el encabezado sobre los rehenes, pero el otro encabezado era imposible evitarlo, ya que miembros del pelotón de Coby habían mandado las fotografías a HQ antes que el vicealmirante pudiera detenerlos.

CONFIRMADO, EL MUNDO TIENE UNA FAMILIA REAL PIRATA

En la fotografía, Nami caminando junto a Luffy con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, Edd montado en los hombros de su padre, la mitad del rostro del niño cubierto por el sombrero de paja.

.-.-

En el Calm Belt afortunadamente muy lejos de ahí, en la isla de las Kujas, una taza de té se estrellaba en el suelo cuando una hermosa mujer veía el periódico que sus hermanas habían intentado esconder en vano.

"Esa perra infeliz!"

.-.-.-.-

En Arabasta, una princesa comenzó a carcajear de la emoción, "Mirálo Carue, míralo!" decía emocionada mostrándole el periódico al inteligente animal, y su amigo contestaba con alegres CUACKS!

"Vivi-chan, que tienes" preguntó Cobra levantando la mirada de su desayuno, estaba muy cano y un poco demacrado, pero al momento gozaba de buena salud.

"Padre, ya soy tía!" dijo extendiendo el periódico y apuntando a la foto de portada. A Cobra se le cayó la quijada e Igaram solo abrió la boca en sorpresa.

"Y están de vuelta en el Grand Line! Ojalá vengan a visitarnos pronto!"

.-.-.-

La doctora Kureha, que seguía siendo joven según ella y no compartiría el secreto de su juventud, bebió un sorbo de su jugo especial mientras se reía muy divertida y se subía los anteojos.

"Hahaha, quien lo diría, a veces los mas lentos… aunque… la voluntad de los D es imparable… en verdad…"  
Con una mirada pensativa le dio otro trago violento a su botella, preguntándose por dentro si Chopper la visitaría pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.

En Marijoas, Dragon sonrió al ver el periódico, arrancó la página y sacó un enorme libro tamaño tabloide de su escritorio, al abrirlo, en cada página había noticias y artículos sobre su hijo, llegó a la primer hoja en blanco y pegó el artículo allí..

Contempló la fotografía una vez más, y aunque no se veía gran detalle… casi suelta una carcajada al leer la inscripción de las camisas de sus descendientes…

"Lo estás haciendo mejor que yo… Luffy…" con una sonrisa agridulce, se asomó por la ventana a contemplar el horizonte y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

.-.-

La noticia se esparció como pólvora, ya no más un rumor, sino un hecho, y Nami sacudió la cabeza esa mañana cuando leyó el periódico…

Estaba segura que las cosas se pondrían más complicadas en el futuro, pero al observar a Luffy rodando en el césped con Edd y los demás riendo alrededor, bajó el periódico, sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír.

Pobre aquel, que pensara que Edd era su punto débil, pobre aquel, que pensara que Luffy permitiría que le pusieran un dedo encima a su hijo... no se podía decir que ella no tuviera cierta ansiedad por el futuro, pero por ahora, disfrutaría cada momento.

.-.-

* * *

Continuará...

Un capítulo que no tenía planeado pero que nació de forma espotánea, espero lo hayan disfrutado, porque ciertamente disfruté escribirlo. El próximo muy pronto!

.-.-.


	11. De Tesoros Piratas, Jolly Rogers y Clich

Hola Nakamas,

Me sorprendió la respuesta del capítulo pasado y me alegra que les gustara!

Muchos me preguntaron, que fue lo que hizo Coby? Bueno nomás para refrescar la memoria, fue quien les avisó que Edd estaba en peligro cuando solo tenía dos años y estaba en Cocogashi (Como Enviado del Cielo).

En fin, otra cosa que deben recordar acerca de esta serie, entre medio de capítulos ellos viven muchas aventuras, se bajan a las islas, exploran, conocen gente (la salvan!) derrocan enemigos, hacen amigos nuevos, etc. y luego festejan las victorias. Los atacan caza recompensas y a veces otros piratas. Solo que sería muy largo y tedioso escribir el arribo a CADA LUGAR, sería como una saga por vez, se volvería repetitivo después de un tiempo.

Sobre todo porque ellos, al ser tan fuertes, ya no sufren mayores complicaciones. De todas formas, pronto subiré un capítulo que tenga una aventura típica en una isla (ya toca no?)

Este, originalmente iba a ser dos capítulos, pero la primer parte quedaba muy corta y quiero que esta serie avance, por lo que notarán que este es el capítulo 11.1 y 11.2 jaja

no se, yo me entiendo :P

* * *

Edad de Edd: 4 años y algo  
Línea de tiempo: después de Como Enviado del Cielo  
Locación actual: en algún lugar de la 3er ruta del Grand Line

_Creciendo con Los Mugiwaras  
_**Capitulo XI: De Tesoros Piratas, Jolly Rogers y Clichés Ambulantes!**

Para Luffy, tener a Edd con ellos, había llenado ese hueco insoportable que había sentido desde el día que lo dejó en Cocogashi con apenas unos dáis de nacido, y ahora, el chico llenaba los espacios de alegría y también lo mantenía bastante ocupado.

Cuando Nami estaba embarazada, y el apenas era un padre expectante nervioso, Usopp le había dicho, que para ese niño, él sería su Shanks y su Ace,

Unas palabras que le impactaron mucho y se las tomó muy enserio, porque Ace había sido un hermano mayor genial y lo había cuidado muy bien, y Shanks, bueno Shanks había sido el que le enseño a ser un buen pirata. Así que sentía doble responsabilidad… y nadie podía negar que Luffy hacía las cosas bien siempre y cuando se las tomara enserio… claro está.

Como lo había visto nacer, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, en su mente no le costaba hacer la asociación de que Edd aún era muy pequeño, y aunque no era sobre protector como Nami, le nacía tenerlo bien vigilado y protegido…

No era algo que él se planteara de manera consciente tampoco, la paternidad le había nacido, casi como un instinto, era como cuidar de sus nakama, la diferencia era que este nakama, por el momento, necesitaba más atenciones y lecciones.

Dormir los tres, con Edd en el medio, le llenaba de una paz increíble, y sabía instintivamente, que ahora verdaderamente era el hombre que lo tenía todo en el mundo.

Esa mañana, una como cualquier otra, cuando Edd tenía algo más de cuatro años, se despertó con sus risotadas infantiles, algo que no era tan inusual.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, pero con una sonrisa,

"mm? Que tienes Edd?"

"Mira, soy touchan!" exclamó el niño… al abrir los ojos, Luffy lo vio sentado a los pies de la cama, con su sombrero en la cabeza… se veía adorable porque le cubría la mitad del rostro.

"Hahaha Edd… ", el padre se incorporó en la cama, y Nami solo murmuró una maldición y se dio media vuelta, haciéndose un ovillo como la gata que era.

"Ten cuidado con Boshi… es un tesoro"

"Tesoro?" levantó el sombrero con ambas manos y asomó sus ojitos por debajo del ala del mismo. Luffy sonrió.

"Si, me lo dio Shanks, es un gran pirata"

"Ahh touchan Pirata y kachan también" sonrió muy orgulloso de expresar su conocimiento.

"Hahaha, si Edd, todos somos piratas, un día te voy a llevar con Shanks, porque es un pirata genial, es quien me enseñó a ser Pirata y me dio boshi"

El chico torció la cabeza, no entendió casi nada asi que al final solo sonrió con esa sonrisa enorme, "mmmm…. Touchan… comida…"

Luffy sonrió al tiempo que su estómago también rugía, "Hahhaha… ya se, Es temprano pero Sanji ya debe estar levantado, vamos" dijo Incorporándose y levantando a Edd en sus brazos... no le quitó el sombrero.

Salieron a cubierta y Luffy tomó una bocanada de aire fresco de la mañana, sonriendo plenamente, fresco, soleado y con una brisa salina que le acariciaba el rostro. Otro día maravilloso.

Como si el océano le estuviera dando los buenos días a su rey, el viento se alzó con fuerza y la bandera de los Mugiwaras cobró vida, el sonido de la tela azotándose en el viento chasqueó con alegría y llamó la atención del pequeño.

"Mira otouchan, Boshi!" dijo Edd con ojos enormes y apuntando a la bandera. Y no es que no la hubiese visto antes, pero estaba en la edad donde hacía descubrimientos espontáneos y los asociaba con conocimientos que iba incorporando.

"Así es, te voy a mostrar algo" Con un brazo aferró a Edd y el otro lo estiró y lo aferró al mástil principal, y salió disparado hacia arriba con Edd carcajeando de la emoción, y es que le fascinaba cuando su padre se disparaba con el así, porque volaban.

Luffy aterrizó en el techo de la torre de vigía, junto a la bandera, "Edd… esto es el orgullo más grande para un pirata, su Jolly Roger" dijo Sonriendo.

"Ohhh… boshi!" Dijo apuntando a la bandera.

"Exacto, por eso es tan importante Boshi, porque nosotros somos los Mugiwara no Kaisoku"

"woahhh" no entendió mucho pero si lo suficiente.

"Lo entenderás bien un día…vamos a comer"

"SI! A COMER!" eso si entendió a la perfección… claro.

Un día, estaba seguro, le daría su Mugiwara boshi a su hijo, así como Shanks se lo había pasado a él… y (ahora sabía) Roger a Shanks antes de él… por ahora sin embargo… el desayuno les esperaba.

~-~-~.-.-.-.-

Nami había tenido una juventud y una niñez más que difícil, ver morir a tu madre de un disparo en la cabeza, y encima tener que sonreír y trabajar para el hombre que la asesinó… durante ocho largos años… podía dejar traumas a largo plazo en cualquiera.

Más sin embargo la mujer salió adelante, y parecía que tanto sufrimiento, tanto mal karma era ahora retribuido con una vida totalmente diferente, una vida de comodidad, riquezas, aventuras, nakamas… Luffy y Edd…

El estrés y el miedo de sus años de juventud se habían esfumado, y aunque su vida no carecía de peligros… vaya, la cuidaba el hombre más fuerte del mundo...sin mencionar al resto de sus nakama… Y era rica, asquerosamente rica…

Que tan rica era? Lo supo el día que sostuvo a su niño en brazos de nuevo luego de dos años de ausencia. Y ahora, sentada en el cuarto de navegación, con Edd tumbado en el suelo mientras rayaba con crayones sobre unos papeles, no podía sentirse más feliz.

El chico se levantó, tenía ya cuatro años y medio y su curiosidad era inmensa, hasta los tres años no hablaba mucho, pero de pronto un día comenzó a hablar más fluidamente y a preguntar todo, y se la pasaba con _"y qué es? Y por qué?" _además ya comprendía más conceptos, a ella le maravillaba verlo crecer.

"okachan, que dibujas?" Preguntó al ver el mapa sobre la mesa.

"Un mapa, ven, mira" y el chico se trepó en las piernas y se sentó en su regazo, ella no pudo evitar aspirar el cabello fresco que tenía un dejo del aroma de shampoo de mandarinas que usaba en el… con el clásico toque de carne que seguramente Luffy le había dado y con el que se había engrasado sus manitas y su rostro. Le besó la cabeza… carne y mandarinas y le provocó una sonrisa.

"Ne Edd, mira, esto es un mapa, los mapas, nos dicen dónde está Sunny en el océano para que no nos perdamos"

"El tio Zoro necesita un mapa?" Nami carcajeó un poco.

"Tu tio Zoro se perdería hasta con el mejor de los mapas hehe…. Un mapa Edd, nos permite saber dónde están las islas que visitamos, mira, vez aquí? Aquí está Sunny" dijo señalando un punto.

Edd frunció las cejas, no entendía bien como Sunny, que era tan grande cabía en el susodicho mapa de su madre.

"Aun estas pequeño, quizá algún día lo entiendas, aunque... tu padre no entiende mapas…." Suspiró.

"Sunny aquí?" apuntó, "Y aquí que hay?" le llamo la atención una X grande, que era justamente la reverse Mountain,

Nami abrió los ojos en sorpresa, en el mapa donde trabajaba, era un bosquejo de mapa mundial, al que le faltaba cubrir muchas islas lejanas y remotas pero que ya tenía definidos los componentes principales del mundo.

"Esa es la Reverse Mountain, la entrada del Grand Line"

"Y que es?" … justamente estaba en esa edad...

"Este mar de aquí, ves? Es donde está el Sunny ahora" dijo ella apuntando y con una sonrisa cálida.

"ahhh…." Dijo algo maravillado –y confundido- "…tengo hambre… "…y así de rápido su atención se había esfumado… bueno solo tenía cuatro años… se le bajó del regazo. Nami abrió la jarra de galletas que tenía en el escritorio para estas ocasiones.

"Te portas bien y te doy unas galletas" Y no es que le agradara disciplinar a su hijo –o condicionarlo- con comida, pero había descubierto que era el método más eficaz..

"SI!". se sentó en el suelo y abrió la boca.

Nami sacudió la cabeza, le dio unas galletas y el chico pronto volvió a dibujar sin molestar… aunque más que dibujar hacía rayas inteligibles sobre el papel… aunque se veía bastante concentrado.

"Que haces Edd?"

"Mapa! Como okachan!" Y Nami sonrió muy emocionada,

"Sabías Edd Que en los mapas también hay grandes tesoros?"

"Tesoros?"

"SI… cosas geniales, bonitas, valiosas, importantes, eso es un tesoro"

"Ahh… boshi?"

Nami abrió la boca en sorpresa… y luego sonrió, "Si, el sombrero de tu otousan es un gran tesoro también… y en este mapa… está el más grande de los tesoros" dijo, y Edd se levantó del suelo y observó el mapa de su madre con una mirada extrañada, la mujer, apuntaba al mismo lugar donde había dicho que estaba el Sunny

"Sunny es tesoro?"

"Edd… todos ustedes son mi tesoro, y por eso, soy la mujer más rica del mundo…"

.-.-.-.-.-

_**Parte 2...**_

Cómo Zoro había terminado solo con Edd?… se podía explicar fácil… y es que el sentido de orientación –o más bien la falta del mismo- del espadachín, había hecho que se desviara de su paseo que llevaba con Chopper y Robin esa tarde en esa ciudad portuaria….

No sabía cómo los demás se habían perdido, pero cuando quiso acordar, estaba en medio de una multitud, con Edd montado en los hombros y sin poder divisar a nadie más… se rascó la cabeza.

"Tío Zoro" dijo Edd apoyando su mentón en la cabeza verde. "Tengo hambre"

"Eres un barril sin fondo como tu padre sabías?

"hahaha"

"No es gracioso…" el espadachín se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su kimono color vino y notó las escasas monedas que allí quedaban, "Me vas a dejar quebrado y conociendo a la tacaña de tu madre, no voy a recuperar un centavo, todo se me va a ir en tu estómago"

"...pero tio Zoro….tengo hambre…" ignoró todas las palabras del espadachín.

Zoro solo suspiró, ese crio sería su fin un día, estaba seguro, "Va… yo tengo sed, vamos a buscar una buena taberna"

"Yahooo!"

Meterse en una taberna de mala muerte, con ebrios y vándalos de esos que se apuñalan con fragmentos de vidrio solo por una deuda de juego, no era, definitivamente el mejor lugar para entrar con un niño de cuatro años y medio, mas este niño no era muy normal tampoco.

Y en lugar de asustarse con la violencia del lugar, se divertía bastante y observaba todo con ojos enormes. Fue así que Zoro se sentó en un rincón, ordenó lo que pudo de comida para él y para el niño y comenzó a tragar copiosamente cuando le llegó la bebida.

Edd se comportó bastante bien, se comió todo lo que le pusieron enfrente y no se movió del lugar… y al final Zoro se relajó y cerró su ojo, quedándose plácidamente en un estado relajado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y acomodado contra un rincón oscuro en una esquina de la pared.

Cuando su plato de comida se terminó, Edd le picó las costillas al espadachín, "Ne tio Zoro… quiero postre… aun me queda hambre…" pero el espadachín no le contestó.

El niño se bajó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la barra, para buscar al cantinero…. Se trepó en una banca, justamente junto a un hombre alto con chaqueta roja de capitán larga y con finos ojales de oro, sombrero rojo con penacho de pluma enorme roja, una peluca negra debajo complementado con un garfio y todo en la mano, es decir, un cliché ambulante.

El niño se estiró sobre la barra, "Ossan me da más carne?" solicitó al cantinero

El hombre se detuvo en seco, un tipo bajo, calvo, de nariz redonda y gordo con doble papada, parpadeó, "Ahh tu eres el mocoso que viene con aquel espadachín ebrio verdad?" apuntó a Zoro.

"Si, es mi tio"

"Y tu tío tiene para pagar tu carne mocoso?"

"No se"

"Si no hay dinero no hay carne" y prosiguió a atender a otros clientes, ignorando al niño.

Edd arrugó la nariz, molesto por la negativa, y se sentó sobre la barra, observando al hombre que tenía junto, el tipo del sombrero del penacho rojo que bebía una botella de ron barato con indiferencia.

El pequeño sonrió con ojos grandes y maravillados.

"Ossan eres pirata?" con cuatro años y medio apenas estaba comprendiendo bien el concepto, así que todo le maravillaba todavía.

"Huh? Piérdete mocoso", espetó el aludido.

"Pero es que tienes un gancho en la mano, y una pata de palo, tienes un perico también? El tio Usopp dice que eso es muy trillado pero yo no sé qué significa trillado… y otou-san dice que tendría un perico si fuera gigante y nos pudiera llevar a volar", cuando era más pequeño hablaba poco, pero un día había comenzado a hablar y nadie lo podía parar, todo el tiempo preguntaba cosas y hablaba casi sin pausar a respirar.

"No tengo un perico mocoso"

"Buu…. Que mal" dijo con una mirada cabizbaja.

"Y a mi que me importa que te decepciones, me molestas, piérdete"

"Ossan, y eres fuerte?"

El hombre hizo una mueca malvada y azotó su botella con violencia en la barra, sonriendo con sus dientes delgados que estaban algo chuecos, sucios y separados entre ellos, su aliento era muy agrio cuando le habló en el rostro a Edd y al niño hizo una mueca de asco, "Claro que soy fuerte! Tengo una recompensa de cincuenta millones! Le he rebanado la panza a muchos hombres que me molestaron menos que tu" amenazó con ojos fríos.

"Wow, cincuenta millones! Eso es mucho?" Lo dijo con naturalidad mientras sus piernitas se mecían sentado en la barra.

"Claro que es mucho! Eres retardado? No sabes contar?!"

"Claro que se! mira, tengo cuatro años" y mostró una manita y con la otra mano se desquitó un dedo, "Tía Robin dice que soy muy listo porque se contar hasta cien… y okachan se puso a llorar… no sé porque…"

Claro que Nami lloró de la emoción porque su hijo no sufría de un impedimento mental genético…

El pirata, fastidiado, solo ignoró al chico y sonrió cuando su orden de comida arribó, el cantinero le colocó enfrente un plato enorme con patas y alitas de pollo sazonadas, estaban bien doraditas y se veían suculentas.

Edd comenzó a babear y sin más le quitó una pieza… así eran los modales en su hogar, y mil veces había visto robar comida a su padre.. así que para el pequeño era de lo más natural.

Pero obviamente el otro pirata abrió los ojos en incredulidad e ira total, e incluso algunos hombres que estaban alrededor pausaron sus tragos, el cantinero se puso nervioso. Las apuñaladas en su cantina eran una ocurrencia diaria, pero hasta un hombre duro como el no deseaba ver a un niño siendo asesinado.

Ignorando el ambiente a su alrededor, Edd le dio una mordida a la pata de pollo. "Ossan, esta rico" dijo con la carita engrasada.  
"MOCOSO! Esa es mi comida, no te enseñaron modales tus padres?"

"Huh?" no entendió o no le importó y dio otra mordida.

"Te mato maldito!" y le ataco con su garfio, Edd trastabilló hacia atrás esquivando muy apenas y el garfio se enterró en la barra de madera, el niño casi se atraganta con el pollo.

"Oye! Que malo eres"

"Mocoso de mierda, no me tienes miedo?!" gritó poniéndose de pie.

"Nup, ahí está mi tio", dijo apuntando al espadachín inconsciente…

El hombre miró a Zoro con el rabillo del ojo y solo vio un ebrio tumbado y durmiendo una borrachera al fondo del local, sonrió con malicia.

"Sabes lo que voy a hacer? Te voy a rajar la panza con mi garfio, y después voy a hacerle lo mismo a ese tio tuyo", arrastró su gancho sobre la barra creando un sonido rasposo mientras dejaba un surco muy profundo en la madera, como para enfatizar su amenaza.

El niño dio un paso atrás, no tenía mucho miedo, pero definitivamente había algo malvado en el rostro de aquel hombre, quería hacerle daño, eso era seguro. El hombre abanicó su garfio nuevamente, pero Edd era pequeñito y de un salto se bajó de la barra y se metió debajo de una mesa, la cual se partió del impacto del ataque que le propinó el pirata un momento después, los hombres al rededor se levantaron y se apartaron del lugar.

El lugar se volvió caos mientras mesas y sillas volaban, Edd correteaba entre medio de las piernas de algunos borrachos,

"Tío Zorooo!" gritó finalmente, ya que veía que el espadachín no se movía.

Zoro murmuró maldiciones… por qué… por qué el mocoso había heredado la capacidad de su capitán de meterse en problemas sin siquiera pretenderlo?

"Oi, te recomiendo que dejes a ese chiquillo en paz" dijo el espadachín finalmente, con un tono quedo y calmado, incorporándose un poco y llevándose el pico de su botella a la boca.

"O que! Sabes que hizo este infeliz? Me robó una pieza de comida, a mi! A Calico Jack el destajador!" era conocido localmente por abrir vientres con su garfio.

"Y eso que Ossan, es solo un niño, o eres tan poca cosa que eso te ofende" y Zoro sonrió de costado.

"Soy un pirata! Los piratas no compartimos nada con nadie!" rugió aquel capitán.

"Es justo, pero igualmente no puedo dejar que toques un cabello de esa cabecita, verás… "y Zoro se incorporó, acomodándose las katanas y levantándose del asiento. Erguido y orgulloso, su porte era temerario, Edd corrió y se escondió detrás de su pierna.

El otro pirata inconscientemente dio un paso atrás… ese hombre frente a él, de pronto, le parecía una bestia…

"….será una molestia, un barril sin fondo que se mete en problemas a cada segundo", desenvainó Shusuii y le lamió la hoja con una mirada sádica y una sonrisa demoníaca, "…pero él dice que soy su tío" .

Detrás de él, Edd se jaló del párpado y le sacó la lengua al tipo del garfio…

Algunos ebrios de la cantina comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos… un ojo, tres espadas, cabello verde…

"…espera…espera…." Sudó Calico dando un paso atrás y sacudiendo la mano y su garfio a manera defensiva… él también estaba sumando dos más dos… repitió para si mismo… _tío ZO-… ZORO?.._

"Zo…ro.. Zoro? Como Ro… roronoa Zoro?" tartamudeó y luego tragó saliva… inconscientemente se encogió un poco y dio otro paso atrás, las mandíbulas de todos a su alrededor estaban desencajadas.

"Así me dicen si", comentó Zoro casualmente…

"Wow tío, todos te conocen!" exclamó Edd, sorprendido y con el rostro lleno de admiración..

"Mocoso! Claro que lo conocemos, es el mejor espadachín del mundo!" gritó un ebrio desde el fondo… totalmente aterrado.

"woahh, genial" comentó el niño que no entendía la magnitud total de ser el mejor del basto mundo pero que comprendió, de todas maneras, que era un hecho que merecía admiración.

Calico apuntó un dedo a Edd, "Cómo… cómo es tu sobrino….que… de dónde" titubeaba y las rodillas le temblaban un poco.

Pero Zoro solo le sonrió a Edd, "Bueno Edd pero tu papá es todavía más famoso"

"Enserio?"

"Espera espera…" sudaba Calico… si era como el temía… le había intentado rajar la panza a.. a…. entonces… claro, aquel periódico… en aquella fotografía no se apreciaba el rostro del niño… pero al observarlo bien…

Y las puertecillas en vaivén de la cantina se azotaron ruidosamente,

"Ahh Zoro! Ven? Les dije que aquí iban a estar!" Exclamó Luffy a Chopper y Usopp que le acompañaban.

"TOUCHAN!" Edd sonrió, su rostro iluminado y corrió hacia Luffy con los brazos extendidos, que simplemente se lo montó en los hombros. Aunque Luffy no había tardado en notar que el ambiente estaba tenso.

"QUEEEEEEEEE" rugió la cantina entera.

"Otouchan, ese ossan es muy divertido, mira, tiene un garfio y una pata de palo, como las historias del tío Usopp, pero no tiene un perico"

Luffy carcajeó, caminando casualmente dentro de la cantina mientras todos miraban con mandíbulas desencajadas y ojos salidos de sus órbitas, "De verdad?!"

"otousan… cincuenta mi…. Mill-ones cuantos dedos son?" dijo el niño inspeccionando sus manos, en el fondo, Zoro se acomodaba de nuevo en su lugar mientras Usopp y Chopper levantaban sillas y se acomodaban en la mesa con el… El resto de la cantina seguía paralizada como si les hubieran puesto el noro noro beam.

"Hahaha, más que todos los dedos de todos los tipos que están en este lugar", comentó su padre, divertido. Caminó hacia el mostrador y se sentó en un taburete sentando a Edd sobre la barra junto a él, olvidadas habían quedado las piezas de pollo, que Luffy comenzó a comer sin descaro, ya que nadie más lo estaba haciendo.

"ohhh…" comenzó Edd, pensativo, "El Ossan dijo que le rebanó la panza a muchos y que por eso le pusieron tanto…. Dijo que me iba a rebanar la panza" Pero el niño no estaba acusando, solo relatando una historia.

Por los ojos de Luffy pasó un flash momentáneo….. le sonrió a su hijo, "De verdad?"

"Si, con su garfio, mira! Hizo SWOOSHH! Y PAF y luego tuve que saltar! dejó un agujero aquí" apuntó Edd, estaba emocionado relatando su aventura. El capitán se dirigió al cantinero que seguía paralizado,

"Ossan, dele de comer lo que quiera… no le sirva alcohol que sino su madre me asesina"

El cantinero asintió tontamente, estupefacto,

Luffy se acomodó el sombrero y se volvió en su taburete, apoyando los codos en la barra, sonrió, el sombrero ladeado sobre su rostro y generando una sombra siniestra, donde solo se veía el fulgor de sus pupilas furiosas y el blanco de su sonrisa.

"Zoro, es verdad?" preguntó…

Zoro apartó su boca del pico de su botella, "Estaba a punto de rebanarlo cuando entraste capitán"

"Mmm…. Rebanarlo estaría bien…" dijo sonriendo con malicia, Chopper y Usopp rieron entre dientes, sabiendo que era todo un acto. Pero aún así el capitán frente a él estaba a punto de ensuciar sus pantalones…. Roronoa Zoro y el mismo Rey Pirata frente a él? Sin mencionar a los otros dos… aunque quisiera escapar sabía que no lo podría hacer.

"…pero luego se ensuciaría todo el suelo con sus tripas, sería asqueroso y yo tengo hambre..."

"…pero es que yo no sabía que era tu hijo y me robó mi pollo!" aulló el hombre patéticamente. Y aunque no hubiera sido el hijo de su capitán, Zoro jamás permitiría que mataran a un indefenso niño frente a él… ninguno de los Mugiwaras lo hubiese permitido, claro que la ofensa era mil veces peor… al tratarse de ese niño en particular, era uno de ellos.

"Edd… que se hace con los tipos malos?" preguntó Luffy bastante divertido

"LOS MANDAMOS VOLAR!" respondió el chico totalmente emocionado.

"HAHAHA, es correcto!" y su expresión cambio de puras risas a una mirada terrorífica cuando se puso de pie; le daba la espalda a Edd así que el chico no podía ver su rostro que tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

"Edd, por el techo o por la puerta?"

"EL TECHO!"

Usopp y Chopper observaban en silencio pero algo divertidos.

"El techo? De qué hablan, te daré mi tesoro! Tengo bastante en mi barco! Te daré los tesoros de aquí a cinco años!" se inclinó un poco y desesperado gritó "Seré tu vasallo!"

"ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!" Y le propinó un gancho hacia arriba que… justamente, lo mandó volar por el techo… y volar fue lo que hizo, hasta que se perdió de la vista de todos.

"Wuhuuuu otou-san!" exclamó el niño, maravillado.

Todos en la cantina, excepto los Mugiwara (claro está) no podían más del shock de lo que acababan de presenciar… y ni que fuera la gran cosa!

El rostro de Luffy volvió a la normalidad y se sentó en la barra, donde el cantinero se había apurado a servir más comida para el padre e hijo, y hasta se tomó el trabajo de preparar una limonada –no servían limonadas en esa cantina- para el pequeño.

Todos en la cantina seguían calando hondo con la mirada a la espalda de Luffy.

"Otou-san porque nos miran todos?" dijo Edd con una mano al costado de su rostro.

Luffy detuvo la jarra que se iba a beber a mitad de camino y se dio vuelta "huh?"

Y toda la cantina silbó haciéndose tontos y pretendiendo volver a sus asuntos. El cantinero, ya un poco menos asustado porque era obvio que Luffy no pretendía hacerle daño (al momento al menos). Dijo.

"Bueno pequeño, es que tu papá es muy famoso"

"Enserioooo" Y era la edad donde Edd apenas se estaba dando cuenta de la realidad del mundo a su alrededor, Luffy solo sonrió un poco.

"Niño, de todos los piratas, de todo el mundo, tu papá es el más fuerte y el más famoso, entiendes?"

Edd abrió los ojos grandes en sorpresa, observando a su padre con una mirada maravillada. El sabía que ellos eran piratas, lo que era un jolly roger, que los marines eran "Los malos" y a veces había otros piratas que también eran malos, que en las historias del tío Usopp había piratas graciosos con patas de palo y pericos pero que ellos no eran de esos…

"Cómo es que no lo sabe?" casi le reclama el cantinero al padre que solo comía y se veía entretenido.

"Solo tiene cuatro años" comentó Usopp que se unió a ellos en la barra

"Si, cuatro! Y se contar muy bien" dijo Edd orgullosamente mostrando sus cuatro deditos –otra vez desquitando el quinto con la otra mano-

El cantinero sonrió, cautivado con la inocencia del chico y le nació dejarle otra ración de carne, "ahh como eres tan listo te mereces una extra" y le guiñó el ojo, "a cuenta de la casa"

"Que se dice Edd" dijo Usopp

"Gracias Ossan!"

"Entonces los rumores eran ciertos…." Susurró el hombre para sí mismo mientras llenaba un tarro… "No es un poco peligroso viajar con un ni…"

"Ossan"

El cantinero se detuvo en seco y encontró los ojos fríos del rey pirata, su tono de voz cambió a uno bastante amenazante "Ossan, no te incumbe… peligroso? Peligroso para los pobres tipos que piensen en ponerle un dedo encima"

"Claro claro" dijo el hombre nerviosamente.

Zoro golpeó el suelo de madera con la vaina Shushui llamando la atención de la taberna,

"Escucharon bien infelices?", dijo con una voz fuerte y comandante, a lo que muchos de los presentes incluso cayeron de bruces o sentados del susto.

Era mejor que se corriera ese tipo de rumor, era mejor que cualquier imbécil se lo pensara bien antes de pensar en cualquier cosa, ya que en el mundo, no faltaban los ignorantes, los incautos y los que directamente eran lo suficientemente imbéciles como para pensar que podían tener la oportunidad de fama y fortuna asesinando o capturando al hijo del Rey Pirata.

Edd observó a su padre con ojos grandes y maravillados unos momentos más… aunque, el pequeño no necesitaba que le dijeran que Luffy era el más genial y más fuerte de todos los piratas. De alguna manera siempre lo supo.

El niño le restó importancia al hecho y sin saberlo, siguió disfrutando del privilegio exclusivo que venía con ser el hijo del Rey Pirata

Era la única persona del mundo que podía tomar comida libremente de su plato…

_…al menos, por ahora…_

~Fin~

* * *

Continuará...

Bien, dos capítulos en uno, espero les haya gustado. y Ahh! Ahora ya Edd tiene diálogos y todo, uhh como pasa el tiempo (se limpia una lagrimilla). En el próximo avanzaremos otro añito más

nos leemos!


	12. Aventura en la isla de los Temikuparipuk

_Que tal Nakamas!_

_Otra entrega más, les dije la entrega pasada. Quisiera poner una aventura típica, y ni bien dije eso, no se, se empezaron a formar ideas en mi mente. Diablos con mi mente hiperactiva. Y nació esta aventura en una isla, Espero les guste porque está super larrrrgooooo pero bueno, así son las aventuras de nuestra tripulación favorita_

_y heyy! El capítulo pasado cambié la imagen de portada de esta historia y nadie dijo nada Y_Y , pense que les iba a gustar, _

_Bueno, a leer la historia y gracias a quienes siempre se toman el tiempo de comentar!_

_Edad de Edd: 5 años  
Locación: 3er ruta del Grand Line_

* * *

_Creciendo con los Mugiwaras  
_**Aventura en la isla de los Temikuparipukikunos**

La tripulación se encontraba en una ciudad portuaria en una isla pequeña pero que era un paso comercial hacia tres islas próximas, el puerto era muy atareado y contaban con una tolerancia relativa hacia los piratas, se sentían relativamente seguros, siendo que la base del G7 estaba muy cerca.

La tripulación, excepto Chopper y Sanji (que habían sacado las pajillas cortas) estaban cenando en la taberna local, un sitio con aire viciado, ebrios y vándalos, adecuado para una tripulación pirata.

Callejones sucios, prostitutas y lo que Nami esperaba fueran ebrios pero probablemente eran drogadictos de ojos hundidos y vacantes rondaban por el puerto… la navegante pensó que era mejor que Chopper no estuviera allí para ver seres humanos que habían caído más allá de cualquier salvación que el doctor pudiera brindarles.

Nami, cuyo trabajo consistía justamente averiguar la ruta hacia el próximo destino de la tripulación se acercó al tabernero, vestía con una blusa escotada roja de dos piezas, que solo estaba sostenida al medio por tres errajes dorados que le iban del vientre su abdomen bajo, y unos shorts amarillos con un cinturón café.

"Ossan, cuánto tarda el log en cargar en esta ruta?"

El cantinero, un hombre robusto de barba rala que parecía más un herrero que tabernero dejó de secar una jarra y le propinó una mirada de arriba a abajo.

"Solo veinticuatro horas lindura, pero, no te recomiendo seguir el log a la próxima isla" buscó algo debajo del mostrador y sacó tres Eternal poses.

"Water Seven, Pyrua y Normun, tres destinos populares a una semana, tres y dos días de navegación de distancia respectivamente. Cincuenta Mil berries por cada eternal pose " dijo con una sonrisa indiferente.

"No me interesan esos lugares, estamos siguiendo la ruta natural del Pose" dijo Nami inclinándose un poco más.

"Pero si dice que solo tarda veinticuatro horas en cargar entonces es todo lo que necesito saber" comentó la navegante ojeando su log pose a contraluz con un ojo cerrado. Su mirada entrenada podía notar los leves cambios, en efecto, ese log se cargaría en poco tiempo.

"Neechan, espera, te digo que no te conviene ir a esa isla, no hay nada en ese lugar!"

"Bueno eso lo decidimos nosotros" comentó ella, que le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. En ese momento, la mano grande de nudillos peludos del tipo le aferró el antebrazo y Nami paró en seco, no volteó pero dijo en un tono indiferente de voz.

"Ossan, tiene tres segundos para soltarme"

"Pero neechan"

"dos… uno"

Y la taberna se iluminó mientras en la mesa de los Mugiwaras todos seguían comiendo tranquilamente,

"Aww Nami, tenías que rostizar al tabernero? Ahora quien nos va a servir la comida?" comentó Luffy haciendo una mueca de frustración, además apenas iba en su décimo plato…

Edd, en el regazo de Robin solo se reía.

"Kachan hizo que el ossan brille hahaha"

"Para que veas, nadie se puede meter con tu madre" dijo la mujer muy divertida.

"Oi Nami, que era eso de la isla misteriosa?" A veces Luffy SI que escuchaba y en este caso estaba más que al pendiente del destino de lo que esperaba, fuera su próxima aventura.

"En realidad no lo sé, el tabernero era mi última esperanza, durante todo el día he preguntado por el log, y solo me ofrecen venderme eternal poses… ni siquiera he podido averiguar el nombre del destino de la próxima isla"

"Cupan" dijo Robin apartando sus labios de la taza de café que ella misma se había servido con sus brazos fleurs.

"Cupan?" corearon varios Mugiwara.

"Si, ese es el nombre de la próxima isla, y todos me aseguran que es de difícil acceso y que no vale la pena visitarla, que no hay nada de interés allí". Explicó la arqueóloga.

"Robin! Porque no me lo mencionaste antes" dijo Nami algo frustrada inflando las mejillas.

"No habías preguntado… "

"Yosh! Una isla misteriosa! Me huele a aventura!" de más está decir, que el Rey Pirata estaba emocionado.

.-.-.-.-

El log tardaba solo veinticuatro horas en cargar, pero la travesía fue de cuatro días, cuatro largos días de Luffy emocionado, cantando y saltando por todo el navío y siendo generalmente ruidoso, y es que, hacía bastante tiempo que no se encontraban con una isla misteriosa a la que un extraño les prohibiera ir.

Por supuesto, la exaltación y expectativa fue contagiada a Edd, que en sus cortos cinco años ya se había acostumbrado a su inusual estilo de vida, visitar islas, conocer gente y lugares nuevos, y se la pasaba canturreando con Luffy.

Finalmente en la tarde del cuarto día, Luffy tomaba la siesta en la cabecera del Sunny mientras su sistema intentaba digerir la abundante comida que había almorzado recientemente, Edd, que estaba sentado entre medio de sus piernas, en un estado similar, entreabrió los ojitos y sonrió de la emoción.

"Touchan touchan! UNA ISLA!"

"ISLA!" gritó Luffy poniéndose de pie de un salto al tiempo que desde la torre de vigilancia la voz de Brook resonaba desde el alto parlante

"Tierra a la vista! O la vería si tuviera ojos para verla!"

Todos se asomaron a ver la masa de tierra que los ciudadanos de la isla anterior, clamaban, no valía la pena visitar. De lo lejos, lo primero que se podía divisar era, justamente, su forma inusual… como una copa, delgada abajo y riscos que formaban una forma de copa rocosa cientos de metros hacia arriba.

Nami abrió la boca en sorpresa y no pudo más que sonreír de la emoción, para ella, también era emocionante la oportunidad de cartografiar un lugar tan inusual, y es que en el Nuevo Mundo las formas y propiedades de las islas variaban mucho, pero estar en Paraíso y ver una isla que se alzaba como una COPA literal, era una visión renovadora.

Al acercar a Sunny, lo primero que pudo notar la navegante es que las corrientes que rodeaban a la isla la circundaban en ráfagas violentas y arremolinadas, y la altura de la masa de tierra, se alzaba sobre ellos, fácil, unos trescientos metros sobre el mar.

"Vamos a rodear la isla para buscar una entrada!" ordenó finalmente. El Sunny montó las corrientes con audacia y luego de dos horas le habían dado la vuelta por completo…

"Diablos…No hay ninguna entrada natural…" murmuró la navegante aferrando el barandal, ya se daba una idea porqué en la isla anterior habían dicho que no valía la pena la travesía.

"Pero Nami~~ yo quiero ir a la isla misteriosa!" se quejó Luffy

"Misteriosa!" repitió su mini-me-

La navegante se masajeó la sien, "Estoy pensando"

Y finalmente, se arrimó al barandal y con un movimiento entrenado armó su clima tact, lo abanicó en el aire, y un camino de nubes comenzó a serpentear hacia arriba y más arriba, hasta que se perdió en la cima de aquella isla.

"Listo, es la única forma, tendremos que usar el Mini-Merry"

"Woahh Nami eres la mejor! SANJI! ALMUERZO PIRATAAA! Vamos a prepararnos!" y diciendo esto se desapareció corriendo con Edd detrás.

Cuando volvieron Nami sacudió la cabeza levemente, Luffy llevaba una mochila naranja gigante llena de almuerzos, una red para atrapar quien sabe que cosas, cantimplora y una camisa celeste que dejó desabotonada, con unos pantaloncillos café oscuros, y Edd, vestido de camiseta con un panda y pantalones, llevaba una enorme gorra de aviador.

Franky ya tenía el mini-merry montado sobre el Milky Road y hasta habían anudado un pequeño bote de madera detrás (que Franky construyó en un minuto haciendo uso de dos barriles y del que se quejaba que no era perfecto).

"Es una subida muy inclinada Nariz-bro tendrás que controlar la presión del motor del mini-Merry" ordenó Franky"

"Tu no vienes?"

"Neesan, ni el maravilloso mini Merry podría con este cuerpo tan Super" dijo besándose el antebrazo… (en realidad su cuerpazo no cabía en ninguno de los dos botes)

"Me quedaré más tranquila contigo aquí Franky, estas corrientes se ven muy traicioneras" dijo la navegante ofreciendo una sonrisa.

"Vamos vamos Nami!", saltó el capitán aferrando el barandal, no cabía de la emoción.

"Luffy… vamos a llevar a Edd?...es una isla desconocida" comentó ella con la preocupación normal de una madre.

Edd se escondió detrás de la pierna de Luffy, "No kachan yo quiero ir a la aventura kachan!"

"Espera Edd cálmate" comenzó, pero era tarde el chico, con tantos días que estuvo anticipando la nueva isla, y con Luffy hablándole todo el tiempo de aventuras, iba a ser imposible.

Había comenzado la edad de las rabietas…

"Estará bien Nami" comentó Luffy al final, agarró al chico debajo de su brazo y saltó hacia el mini Merry tomando el lugar junto a Usopp que llevaba su capa blanca con estrellas, Robin no se hizo de rogar, con un hermoso vestido de mangas que le llegaban al codo y revoloteaba a sus muslos, y unas botas negras que complementaban el atuendo, anteojos de sol con marcos al tono de su vestido que llevaba sobre el cabello al momento y una pequeña mochila donde guardaba sus libretas para documentar en caso de hallar algún registro histórico relevante.

Zoro, se veía demasiado rudo con una chaqueta negra de corte recto que dejaba abierta mostrando su musculoso pecho, sus haramaki y un pantalón al mismo tono de la chaqueta, y por supuesto, las tres espadas,

Sanji, que vestía pantalón de jeans gris oscuro, con una gran hebilla y una camiseta que decía KISS DA KOOKA le dio una calada a su cigarro, "A mi me interesa saber qué clase de vegetación y alimentos tiene esta isla, yo también voy"

"Espero encontrar muchas hierbas nuevas!" y así, Chopper y Sanji se montaron en el pequeño bote que estaba aferrado al mini-merry.

Brook hizo un ademán de ir, pero luego observó a Franky con sus ojos vacantes, y aunque carecía de expresiones faciales, la forma en la que titubeó y levantó su huesudo índice indicaban que estaba indeciso.

"Ehh Brook, vamos de una vez!"

El esqueleto suspiró y bajó la cabeza en derrota.

"Luffy-san, creo que en esa ocasión mejor me quedo a finalizar la pieza en la que estuve trabajando"

Franky sonrió en agradecimiento a la muestra de camaradería, "Bueno, moveremos al Sunny fuera de las corrientes circulantes, así que cuando quieran que los recojamos, nos hablan al den den mushi!"

"Un!" respondió, Luffy, "VAMOS!"

.-.-.-.-

La subida fue lenta y tortuosa, ya que el pequeño motorcito de Merry sacaba humo y más humo intentando subir el camino serpenteante del Milky Way que iba directo a la costa de la isla. Así que para cuando dieron con la costa, ya casi no quedaba nada del almuerzo Pirata.

"Luffy, maldito capitán mierdoso, esos almuerzos eran para más tarde!"

"Hahaha, pero yo tenía hambre ahora"

Cuando el camino de nubes terminó, arrastraron el Merry y el pequeño bote y los acomodaron sobre el terreno frondoso y verde… lo primero que pudieron notar de la isla fue que tenía una hermosa vegetación verde con extraños árboles que tenían forma de… copa. Es decir, troncos cortos y delgados con copas que terminaban rectas en la cima. Hasta las flores que decoraban algunos rincones tenían bulbos en formas de copas.

"Bueno, ahora ya sabemos porque la llaman así" comentó Nami observando a su alrededor. Robin sonrió al oler la fragancia de una de las flores, pero no tuvo el corazón de arrancar ninguna, y simplemente comenzó a dibujar en su libreta mientras caminaba detrás del grupo.

Edd ya estaba grande para caminar por su cuenta incluso en terrenos agrestes así que se mantenía a un paso detrás de su padre y con ojos enormes observaba todo a su alrededor con Nami muy cerca a su lado. Inconscientemente, o tal vez no, todos los flancos estaban cubiertos alrededor del niño.

No había caminos definidos, por lo que había que saltar raíces y rodear árboles, se escuchaban grillos y el croar de diversos animales desde el interior del bosque, pero nada que ameritara que la tripulación se pusiera nerviosa.

En algún momento de la travesía, Edd, Chopper y Luffy, habían encontrado unas varas y cantaban con Luffy al frente, disfrutando de lo lindo del paseo.

Nami se detuvo en un claro, haciendo una anotación en su libreta, "Esperen un momento… ya estoy harta de este bosque, es húmedo y no hay nada interesante... Luffy, podrías treparte a un árbol y ver si vez alguna ciudad o formación?"

No necesito que le dijeran dos veces, se montó a su hijo al hombro y saltó a lo más alto de unos árboles.

"Oi Nami! Veo humo como de chimeneas!" gritó desde lo alto.

"Un poblado? Vamos entonces" levantó la mirada y buscó al grupo a su alrededor… "Y Zoro?" Preguntó.

"Ahh, el cabeza de musgo se perdió en la dirección contraria hace como media hora" comentó Sanji encendiéndose un cigarro con una mueca complacida en el rostro.

Nami sacudió la cabeza, "Por Oda, juro que un día vamos a tener que ponerle una correa"  
Usopp y Chopper se rieron entre dientes ante la imagen que brotó de sus cabezas a forma de burbuja, de un chibi Zoro caminando a gatas con Nami vestida como noble con estola y todo llevándolo de una correa mientras se pavoneaba.

"Yo me inclino más por un bozal" comentó Sanji con una mueca.

"Robin, no te diste cuenta que se perdió?" comentó Nami algo extrañada buscando el rostro de su amiga, Robin estaba muy callada desde hacía rato, solo siguiendo al grupo silenciosamente desde atrás y se quedaba largos momentos simplemente observando la naturaleza a su alrededor.

"Robin!" llamó Nami nuevamente cuando su compañera no respondió. La arqueóloga volteó lentamente, y abrió los ojos en sorpresa..

"Ahh Nami, lo siento estoy… algo ocupada, luego les… alcanzamos", y sin decir más la arqueóloga se disolvió en una nube de pétalos dejando a Usopp, Nami y Sanji pasmados en sus lugares.

Luego de un momento Sanji se mordió el labio inferior, "Ese maldito… maldito…" masculló, perturbado.

"Tiooo Sanji…. Tengo hambre"

La ceja de Sanji tembló en molestia, y sus tics fueron empeorados cuando el capitán coreó, "Yo también~~"

"Ustedes dos! A callar! Ya les había hecho el almuerzo pirata y se lo comieron muy pronto!"

"Hahaha!" rieron los dos Monkeys a la vez. Y pronto, la travesía a través del bosque continuó un rato más.. pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que…

"kachan tengo hambre~…"

"Nami tengo hambre~…. "

La mujer bajó la cabeza y suspiró… a veces en lugar de un hijo era como tener dos, resignada, tomó su mochila y sacó dos grandes y perfectas mandarinas, y entregó una a cada uno.

"Se las comen despacio y las disfrutan, porque no pienso darles mas!", dijo con firmeza.

"Nami eres la mejor!"

"Kachan es la mejor!" y ambos saltaron a a darle un gran abrazo a Nami, con Edd aferrándole las piernas. La mujer se ruborizó un poco y fingió antipatía.

"Ya ya, no sean empalagosos" dijo apartándolos un poco.

Chopper, Usopp y Sanji extendieron los brazos ofreciendo abrazos.

"Nami no hay para nosotros?"  
"Nami!"  
"Nami-swannnn!"

Ahora si, la mujer preparó un puño, "A callar! Ya estoy harta de este bosque, sigan caminando!" Ordenó con firmeza, y sus órdenes fueron acatadas de inmediato.

Finalmente el bosque terminó y llegaron a un claro que se abría hacia un poblado muy rudimentario, chozas simples con forma de... por supuesto, de copa, con los techos planos fabricados en palmas cuidadosamente acomodadas y entramadas y las paredes curvadas que parecían hechas de barro.

Era un pueblo de apariencia sencilla y de civilización no muy avanzada, pero había cierto orden en la manera en que las chozas estaban alineadas y dejaban un gran espacio en el medio. Y los habitantes… bueno los habitantes eran personas de lo más curiosas también, de piel trigueña y narices anchas, bajitos en el sentido que los más altos no le llevaban ni al hombro a Luffy y con cuerpecitos robustos.

Las mujeres, de diferentes edades, vestían piezas completas hechas de miles de cuentas esféricas cuidadosamente entramadas para formar un peto que recorría desde el busto a la entrepierna, dejando las caderas al descubierto y uniendo las piezas delantera y traseras con un hilo.

Y en cuanto a los hombres, había algunos ancianos y niños pequeños, que vestían atuendos hechos con cuentas que eran como faldones largos al medio, los de los niños en simples colores café, y los de los ancianos decorados con plumas, colmillos y colores diversos.

Pero lo que llamó la atención inmediata de la tripulación fue que en el medio de las edificaciones, en lo que obviamente era la zona central de la aldea, había una gran aglomeración de personas… y junto a un fogón, allí sentados muy tranquilos, estaban Robin y Zoro.

El espadachín bebía de un cuenco con una mueca de aprobación, mientras que Robin, estaba muy ocupada tomando notas en su libreta y conversando con un viejo que se sostenía en un bastón largo y retorcido, con barba rala y cana, y con el mayor número de cuentas de colores y plumas vibrantes que cualquier otro poblador, su cabello cano, estaba peinado en miles de trenzas resecas anudadas en la cima de su cabeza y que caían alrededor de su rostro como una palmera.

Obviamente algún tipo de jefe.

"Woahh Robin, Zoro!" saludó Luffy de inmediato a salir del bosque.

"Porque tardaron tanto, se perdieron?" dijo el espadachín indiferentemente antes de llevarse otro sorbo del cuenco que tenía en la mano.

"Como si tu pudieras hablar de perdidos! Te voy a patear el culo, yo aquí todo preocupado por la seguridad de mi Robin-chwan!"

"Ya ya… córtenla", dijo Nami adelantándose entre los dos hombres, los demás Mugiwaras, Usopp y Chopper ya se iban adelantando hacia la zona central. La gente los observaba con curiosidad pero sin demostrar temor.

"Robin, algo interesante en este lugar?" dijo la navegante tomando asiento en el tronco que ocupaba la arqueóloga junto a ella.

"Bueno, llevamos a penas unos quince minutos con esta amable gente, son los Temikuparipukikunos únicos habitantes de esta isla"

"Temi que que? Hahaha" dijo Luffy muy divertido y tomando asiento junto a Zoro. El espadachín le compartió la cuenca que sostenía en la mano y Luffy el dio un sorbo ansioso, se le dilataron las pupilas de inmediato por lo fuerte de la bebida y comenzó a toser, para la infinita diversión de Zoro.

"El es su jefe?" dijo el anciano de las cuencas coloridas.

Luffy tosió un poco más y le propinó a Zoro una mirada resentida, pero ni bien pudo recuperar la voz, aclaró muy seriamente, "El capitán, no jefe" , ya que para él, había una diferencia clara.

"En efecto Kukaan-san él es quien le mencioné anteriormente" comentó la arqueóloga, Robin dirigió la mirada hacia Nami,

"Lamento informarles que el Jefe me ha dicho que en esta isla no conocen de la existencia de ruinas, fortificaciones antiguas, tesoros perdidos, ni monstruos legendarios…"

A medida que mencionaba algo que no había, el rostro de Nami se volvía más y más cabizbajo y cuando Robin dijo que no había monstruos, la mandíbula de Luffy cayó totalmente.

Sanji… dio un paso al frente… "A mi lo que me preocupa…es que no veo señoritas"

"Vaaa… subimos hasta aquí para nada… oi Nami, cuánto tardará el log?" preguntó Luffy, cuyos ojos escaneaban los alrededores en busca de algo apetitoso de comer pero no podía divisar nada, su brazo estaba super estirado mientras le aferraba la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa a Edd, evitando que el niño se alejara demasiado, por lo pronto.

"Ahh cierto… Ossan" levantó su muñeca y mostró el log pose, "Sabe cuánto tiempo tarda en cargar en esta isla?"

"Ah Temikunicha, por desgracia no se a qué se refiere, Temi"

"Temi?" todos –excepto Zoro y Robin- corearon

"Los Temikuparipukikunos acaban todas sus frases con Temi, es un poco diferente ya que la localización y encierro en esta isla a modificado la cultura, pero creo que esta gente es descendiente de una antigua civilización sub serpentidal pre Ciclinica conocida como…"

"Robin~" gimoteó Nami, "Todo eso es muy interesante," (no, no pesaba que lo fuera, solo estaba siendo sarcástica), "pero eso no me ayuda a saber cuándo va a cargar el post, y porque me llamó Temikunicha?" su mentón se posó en su mano e hizo una mueca aburrida.

Robin ofreció una sonrisa entretenida, "Temikunicha significa, hermosa mujer de cabellos como el sol"

"Hay pero esta gente es tan maravillosa, que interesante cultura! Jo jo jo" Exclamó, con brillo en los ojos y abanicando su cabello exageradamente.

"Y como se dice, Bruja estafadora sin corazón? Esa sería una mejor descripción" comentó Zoro antes de llevarse el cuenco a la boca nuevamente.

"Como osas referirte a nuestra hermosa Temikunicha de esa forma, maldito marimo!" Y Sanji volteó hacia el anciano, "ahh Ossan, como se dice marimo de mierda en su idioma?"

El espadachín y cocinero se enfrascaron en su combate eterno mientras Edd los observaba divertido, y los demás, seguían conversando con los locales que comenzaron a acercarse por las decenas y rodearon a la tripulación.

El jefe de la aldea ordenó que trajeran comida, mujeres maduras comenzaron a traer animales y Nami desvió la mirada intentando evitar ver como destazaban diversas criaturas nativas de aquel bosque, la mayoría pequeñas, ardillas de apariencia extraña y unos que parecían unos hámster gigantes color café.

"...no ha sido buena la caza últimamente, pero permítanos ofrecerles un gran banquete" dijo el viejo con una sonrisa complacida mientras a su alrededor, cuencos de barro llenos de bebida y frutos comenzaban a llenar el área.

Los Mugiwara se encontraron en compañía de gente que no tenía demasiado en términos de posesiones modernas o materiales, pero que en cambio ofrecían una gran disposición de ser hospitalarios, sirviéndolos en cada necesidad, agua fresca que servían en jarrones, fuerte licor hecho de frutas locales que ofrecían en cuencos que Zoro bebía gustoso. El jefe compartía su cultura con Robin y Luffy se entretenía tragando cuanto podía, poniendo nerviosos a los pobres aldeanos que correteaban en busca de más y más alimentos.

Y Sanji se vio en compañía de dos señoritas que eran las nietas del jefe, que le servían entremedio de risitas y le tocaban la ceja, el pobre cocinero estaba decepcionado de que enterarse que eran apenas unas chiquillas de quince años, y aunque para esa tribu se considerada una edad suficiente, hasta el cocinero tenía más moral que eso… no se aprovecharía de su juventud pero eso no evitaba que no disfrutara de sus atenciones.

A las orillas de la fiesta, varios niños asomaban sus miradas llenas de asombro desde adentro de algunas chozas, y era evidente que los adultos los mantenían al margen de los extraños invitados.

Nami notó la mirada llena de anhelo de su hijo, "Quieres ir a jugar con esos niños Edd?"

"Un!"

Aquí, parecían no saber ni lo que eran los piratas, así que la usualmente cautelosa madre, no tuvo ningún inconveniente, "Ve…" dijo dándole un empujoncito en la espalda. Edd ya había cenado bien, era tarde y habían tenido un día largo, así que pensaba que estaría bien que jugara un poco antes de ir a dormir.

El chico salió disparado con una gran sonrisa, con una madre y tía que le seguían atentamente con la mirada de todas formas.

"Wahh yo también quiero jugar" dijo Luffy poniéndose de pie.

"Espera Luffy!" Se apuró a decir la navegante aferrándolo de la muñeca, "Deja que juegue un poco con niños de su edad, es raro cuando tiene la oportunidad.. y aquí… nadie sabe quién es.."

Luffy pareció.. por un momento comprender… pero hizo un puchero con la boca y tomó asiento en su tronco de forma desganada, "Pero yo quería jugar…."

"Aish por Oda Luffy puedes jugar pero cosas de adultos si?!" dijo la mujer sacudiendo una mano. A Luffy se le cayó la mandíbula un momento y luego miró hacia otro lado rascándose la nuca.

"Nami no aquí con todos viendo" comentó algo ruborizado.

"NO ESOS JUEGOS DE ADULTOS IMBECIL! YO DECIA QUE JUGARAMOS AL POKER O ALGO!"

"Ahh hahahaha!"

"No tienes remedio…" comentó Usopp, pero con una mirada divertida mientras iba sacando un mazo de cartas de su bolsa.

Al final, una señora mayor con trenzados y cuentas típicos en sus cabellos acompañada de dos niñas con similares atuendos, tomaron unos coloridos jarrones los cuales tenían series de pequeños agujeritos a lo largo en ambos lados. Las tres comenzaron a tocar soplando por la boquilla y cambiando los tonos con la posición de los dedos. Se trataba de una música alegre muy similar a la flauta y que se disfrutaba bastante.

Por su parte Edd se había acercado a unos niños que se escondían detrás de una choza,

"Hola Soy Edd"

Eran tres pequeños, de complexiones cortas como lo era la fisionomía de esa gente, grandes ojos cafés y narices anchas; llevaban los cabellos en diferentes configuraciones, uno lo llevaba rapado completamente, dejando unas pobladas cejas que se volvían más prominentes, otro tenía pequeñas trenzas que llovían sobre su cabeza como una palma y que acababan en cuentas de colores y el tercero simplemente llevaba el cabello ralo y esponjado. Pero los tres tenían algo en común, eran algo flacos, con pechos que marcaban sus costillas, estómagos algo cóncavos y el taparrabos simple color café, sin ningún adorno.

Los tres niños observaron a Edd con algo de desconfianza, "Que quieres de nosotros, Temikohan?" dijo el más alto de los tres.

"Temikohan? Y eso que es? Se come?"

"Tu eres Temikocohan, porque eres el hijo de Temiko-ou"

"Huh? No Luffy es mi tousan" dijo simplemente porque no entendió.

"No entiende tonto, no sabe lo que es el Temikoko" dijo el del cabello ralo cruzándose de brazos.

"Temi- que que? Ustedes son muy graciosos hahahha" dijo el pequeño pirata

El mas bajito de los niños, el calvito, apretó los labios, "Tu eres muy raro porque no dices Temi, El también es un Temikohan" dijo señalando al chico del cabello de palmera.

"Y que es un Temikohan?!"

"El hijo del jefe Temi" comentó el calvo.

"Ahh… mi tousan es el Capitán no el jefe" dijo levantando las manos.

"Y cuál es la diferencia Temi?"

"No se hahaha!" bueno eran niños… en fin. "Vamos a jugar, tu la traes!" y le dio un toque al chico de las trenzas

"Que traigo que Temi?"

Y así Edd tuvo que enseñarles la dinámica básica de un juego de quemadas, o mancha como le llamaban en algunas islas, pero no pasó mucho para que al grupo se les unieran más niños y al final, era un gran escándalo de chiquillos correteando en la tierra.

Las horas se diluyeron y entró la noche, los niños le enseñaron algunos juegos locales a Edd, como lanzar cuentas dentro de unos jarrones, pero su puntería era terrible. Y los adultos comieron y bebieron hasta el hartazgo, aunque a Luffy no le convencía la cantidad de carne disponible, eran abundantes porciones pero los animales parecían ser pequeños.

Decidieron acampar allí y partir al día siguiente, explorar un poco más, y regresar al Sunny… como no sabían cuánto iba a tardar el Log Pose en cargar, Nami pensó que era mejor usar alguno de los Eternal Pose que se había robado de la cantina para dirigirse al próximo destino.

Finalmente las distintas madres Temikuparipukikunos llamaron a sus exhaustos hijos para la hora de dormir y Edd regresó con su grupo algo cabizbajo, pero como estaba tan cansado, se quedó dormido muy rápido en el regazo de Nami.

Al final, uno a uno mientras conversaban, todos los mugiwaras fueron entregándose a Morfeo, excepto Robin que sostenía una taza de café que Sanji amablemente le había preparado con las provisiones de su mochila y Zoro que estaba junto a ella con la espalda recargada al tronco y que aparentaba dormitar, pero quien siendo quien era, seguro tenía sus sentidos bien atentos ante cualquier amenaza.

Los Mugiwaras iban bien preparados y de las mochilas sacaron mantas abrigadas y al final, Nami y Edd recargados a cada lado de Luffy cayeron rendidos con el capitán recargado al tronco y pasándoles un brazo a cada uno por encima y aferrándolos contra él, con el sombrero cubriéndole el rostro.

La noche pasó sin acontecimientos, y amanecieron muy temprano, ya que dormir desparramados alrededor de un fogón no es lo más cómodo del mundo. Ni bien estuvo despierto Edd se fue a buscar a sus nuevos amigos.

"Oiga obaasan no ha visto a Bakaana, Kilari y Mogo?" se refería al chico de la cabeza de palmera, el del cabello ralo y el rapadito respectivamente. La mujer solo le frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, apartándose de Edd y siguiendo en sus asuntos.

Todos los aldeanos habían amanecido muy extraños, siendo que el día anterior no eran más que amabilidad, risas y fiesta, en la mañana solo mostraban una faceta fría e indiferente.

"Sanji el desayuno!" gritó Luffy ya despierto y activo.

"Tsch… que ruidoso eres" al cocinero le palpitaba un poco la cabeza de la fuerte bebida que había consumido la noche anterior, "No hay nada, tendremos que salir al bosque a buscar si es que en la aldea tal vez podamos comprar algo" se encendió un cigarro y observaba los alrededores con una mirada pensativa.

"Pero yo quería desayuno… ahh Ossan! Oiga, no tiene mas del Papuka..pu..ja no se, esa cosa rica que había ayer" dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

"Viajeros, ya fueron servidos y atendidos según la hospitalidad Temikuparipukikana así que ahora debo solicitar que se retiren en paz Temi"

La sonrisa de Luffy se desvaneció..

.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Edd había recorrido los alrededores hasta que uno de los niños que jugó en su grupo el día anterior apuntó a una choza y el pequeño pirata se asomó en el interior, allí estaban los tres niños que buscaba.

"Ahh aquí estaban!"

"Edd-temi, aún no se van?"

"Ehh! No, si ni siquiera hemos tomado el desayuno!" contestó el pequeño pirata bastante molesto.

"Edd-temi será mejor que se vayan Temi"

"huh?"

"Lárgate" espetó el chico de las trenzas secamente.

"Pero Bakaana, pensé que podía jugar con ustedes un rato antes de que nos tuviéramos que ir" contestó Edd, cabizbajo ante el rechazo repentino. El chico calvo se levantó y caminó hacia Edd, como Bakaana era el nieto del jefe, todos los niños le tenían cierto respeto.

"Haz escuchado a Temikohan, vete" le dio un empujón.

"Pero Kilari…"

"Que te vayas" coreó Mogo, el chico calvo de las cejas pobladas poniéndose de pie, pero inmediatamente su estómago gruñó ruidosamente.

"Ahh están molestos porque aún no desayunan verdad? Yo también me enojo cuando no como bien… mi tousan también jaja…." No paraba de hablar y cuando más decía, mas esquivas eran las miradas de los otros niños, Mogo se aferró el estómago y le gruñó ruidosamente.

Y Edd hizo una mueca de disgusto, "…dahhh… ya tengo hambre" le gruñó su barriguita.

"COMO PUEDES TENER HAMBRE SI AYER COMIERON COMO BESTIAS TEMI!" gritó Kilari el chico del cabello ralo poniéndose de pie, tomando a Edd totalmente por sorpresa que abrió los ojos y dio un paso atrás.

"Pero ayer fue ayer y hoy yo tengo hambre de nuevo!" contestó petulantemente el pequeño príncipe pirata.

.-.-.-

Luffy se quedó pasmado observando al viejo extraño, la actitud del hombre había cambiado por completo, y ahora a la luz del sol de la mañana, realmente se apreciaba lo huesudo que era, lo cano de la barba, lo amarillo de los dientes gastados y los surcos en su rostro que eran penosamente evidentes, párpados hundidos y a pesar de su tez trigueña, grisáceos.

Sanji y Chopper hacían similares análisis a las personas que ahora se comportaban diferente… aquella gente… si bien no presentaban aún un cuadro severo de desnutrición… sufría de hambre.

Luffy asintió, no le interesaba más aquél lugar, fue divertida la velada que vivieron la noche anterior, agradecía mucho la hospitalidad y comida que les habían ofrecido pero si el viejo quería que se retiraran, el no sentía que había algo más que le atara en aquel aburrido lugar.

Se acomodó el sombrero,

"Nos vamos" le urgía el desayuno y esperaba encontrar algo delicioso en el bosque.

"Eddward nos vamos!" gritó Nami que tenía presente la ubicación de su hijo, tercera choza al final del camino.

.-.-.-

Edd volteó en dirección a la voz de su madre…

"Es cierto eso?" dijo incrédulamente dirigiéndose al trio de chicos nativos

Que a alguien le pudiera faltar la comida… era un concepto alienígena para él, el Sunny siempre estaba bien aprovisionado, Sanji se desvivía para que todos comieran bien, y su padre siempre le estaba comprando comida extra cuando llegaban a una isla, o directamente cazaban algo delicioso como un gran rey marino.

Mogo, el chico calvo que tenía la misma edad de Edd se puso a llorar… "Tengo mucha hambre pero mi kaasan-temi dice que no queda nada… que los visitantes se lo han comido todo!"

Edd abrió la boca en horror, "No pueden cazar algo delicioso en el bosque? Touchan a veces trae animales bien raros pero están ricos, una vez comimos cocodrilo pero kasan dijo que era asqueroso y no lo probó. Pero a mí me gustó"

"En el bosque no queda nada…" el chico más grande, Baakan dijo entre dientes apretando los puños, "solo unos pocos animales pequeños… " su frustración era tan grande y evidente, que cerró los ojos y le brotó una lágrima.

Tener tanta hambre que te hacía llorar? Para Edd eso era horrible. Ciertamente él había llorado por comida en el pasado, pero eran episodios más que nada de rabietas infantiles y no una necesidad primaria tan básica como no tener alimentos.

.-.-

Edd salió de la choza muy determinado y caminó hacia su grupo, donde los notaba a todos empacando y finalizando de preparar las mochilas, partirían pronto.

"Tio Sanji, no hay desayuno?"

Sanji suspiró, colocándose la mochila café en los hombros, "Lo siento Edd, parece que no queda nada, saldremos al bosque y buscaremos algo"

"Ahh… pero no es para mi… Bakaana, Kilari y Mogo tienen hambre, dicen que no tienen nada de comer porque nosotros nos comimos todo" era obvio que sentía culpa.

Nami ladeó la cabeza, "Quienes son esos?"

"Mis nuevos amigos kaasan…"

Luffy que había estado distraído bebiendo de su cantimplora volteó, y Edd lo observó con ojos llenos de esperanza, seguro su padre sabría que hacer.

"Tousan… dice Mogo que… ya no queda nada que comer porque una vieja malvada vino a la isla y destruyó todo el bosque… y… nosotros nos comimos todo lo demás… " explicó algo cabizbajo.

Sanji y Chopper se vieron bastante perturbados por la noticia, y Robin le propinó una mirada seria al jefe de la tribu.

"Temokosa, es correcto eso? Hubo algún visitante antes que nosotros? Les falta el alimento?"

El viejo, apoyado en el bastón, sacudió la cabeza en resignación, "Nosotros… nuestra tradición nos obliga a recibir a los forasteros con un gran banquete, pero… ya no nos queda nada, y no esperábamos que ustedes acabaran con todo. Por favor márchense, esto es nuestro problema"

"Pero seguramente en el bosque…" comenzó Sanji.

"En bosque lo ha destruido una vieja malvada, me lo ha dicho Mogo" comentó Edd, algo indignado.

El viejo, al verse descubierto, comenzó a hablar, "Hace tres inviernos, éramos un pueblo próspero donde no faltaba nada, un día, llegó una forastera de extrañas ropas y costumbres, le hicimos una gran bienvenida, y le dimos a probar de nuestra pipa Temokak…. Luego de que la fumó preguntó de qué planta provenía… era una planta que crecía naturalmente en el bosque temi… "

Pausó y sacudió su bastón… "Es mejor que les muestre temi…"

Hizo ademán de que le siguieran, y para ser tan viejo y enclenque, los guió rápidamente por un sendero en el bosque que estaba claramente definido, seguramente porque era altamente transitado.

"Si se preguntan dónde están nuestros hombres jóvenes –al menos los que aún viven- y nuestras señoritas… esta es la respuesta temi " y señaló con su bastón a una extensión de tierra que estaba más allá del bosque.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que la frondosa vegetación terminaba en un campo abierto con surcos, surcos de miles y miles de plantas de verde vibrante y pequeñas hojas en forma de copa, el sembradío se extendía hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar, y a lo lejos las pequeñas figuras de personas trabajando la tierra.

El viejo agachó la cabeza… "No conocíamos nada sobre sembradío, vivíamos del bosque, pero esta mujer profanó el bosque, lo destruyó, y nos ha obligado a trabajar la tierra, mandando a azotar a los hombres y mujeres que se niegan… no somos un pueblo guerrero, aún así, mi hijo y otro grupo de hombres jóvenes intentaron oponer resistencia… los mataron a todos temi… con el bosque reducido a su condición… ya casi no nos queda que comer…"

Todos los Mugiwaras comenzaban a sentir rabia ante la historia, pero fue Chopper el primero en actuar y acercarse a uno de los arbustos del sembradío, no reconocía la planta, suponía que era nativa de la isla.

"Temokosa-san usted a dicho que fumaban esta planta de una pipa… algún motivo?"

"Es tradición, la pipa es para generar unión entre amigos y relajar el espíritu…"

Chopper le dio una lamidita a una hoja y luego la masticó con un rostro pensativo,

"ohh se pueden comer?" dijo Luffy emocionado. Pero de inmediato Chopper escupió las hojas.

"Como lo pensé, es una droga"

"DROGA?" Dijeron todos algo exaltados.

El reno sacó su mochila y comenzó a guardar muestras en unas bolsitas, "Si, pero no se preocupen, posiblemente, al fumarla como ellos lo hacían debe ser inofensiva en uso moderado, pero… si alguien fuera a purificar el principio activo de esta planta… podrían crear una poderosa droga, entienden?"

"No" contestó Luffy mientras los demás asentían.

"Luffy, alguien está usando a esta gente para sembrar droga y luego venderla y hacerse ricos!" comentó Chopper muy indignado.

"Aunque sea una bella señorita la que esté detrás de esto… hacer pasar un pueblo por hambre" comentó Sanji mordiendo su cigarro en frustración, era uno de esos momentos donde su galantería entraba en conflicto con sus principios.

El capitán sacudió la mano con indiferencia "Bueno… a mi eso me tiene sin cuidado…". El viejo jefe de la tribu agachó la cabeza, por un momento había esperado que los foráneos le ayudaran.

"…pero….Edd…" se agachó frente a su hijo y le puso las manos en los hombros, buscando contacto visual, "Esos chicos que mencionaste antes, son tus amigos?"

"Un, nos divertimos mucho"

Luffy sonrió, complacido, "Yosh, verás Edd, un hombre siempre tiene que defender a sus amigos, y… más, cuando esos amigos son personas geniales que te dan de comer!" sonrió.

El resto de los Mugiwaras sonrieron ante la extraña lógica, una moral algo torcida, pero válida de alguna manera. El capitán se puso de pie y acomodó el sombrero firmemente en su cabeza,

"Dónde está la vieja esa… voy a ir a patearle el culo"

Edd sonrió maravillado, y su emoción se multiplicó cuando cada Mugiwara agregó.

"Cuéntame a mi también, esta gente hace un buen licor"

"No tolero a la gente que juega con la comida de los demás… aunque sea una hermosa señorita"

"No permitiré que utilicen a esta gente para fabricar una droga que se utilice con fines oscuros"

El rey de los tiradores subió su pie en una gran roca y levantó su dedo índice, "Yo soy el gran guerrero del Mar Usopp y a los tiranos que oprimen las masas….."

"Vamos!" interrumpió Luffy comenzando a correr como loco por el campo abierto… pero se detuvo cien metros después.. "Ahh… cierto, dónde está la vieja esa?!"

Los mugiwaras suspiraron.

.-.-.-

La base de "la vieja esa", el cual el jefe dijo llamaban "El Arcangel" se situaba en el punto opuesto de la isla, donde contaban con unos edificios donde se procesaba el producto, el jefe Temokosa, les había explicado que llegaban una vez a la semana en una máquina voladora a buscar las pequeñas "semillas" que fabricaban en aquellos edificios.

Con hambre pero con una gran determinación, el grupo decidió proseguir hasta la base de su nuevo enemigo, con Robin que había tenido sus sospechas sobre el personaje con el que se iban a topar ya estaba segura de su identidad en cuanto escuchó el nombre.

El camino fue largo, con un niño hambriento que se quejaba mucho pero que intentaba bravear la situación, ya que Sanji había dicho:

"Si tú tienes hambre y cenaste anoche, imagínate esta pobre gente que ya no tiene nada para comer"

Así que Edd al final se aguantó bastante bien, al igual que Luffy, que andaba quejumbroso y que si le preguntabas te diría que _se estaba muriendo_, porque salir de aventura sin el desayuno era de lo peor, el capitán caminaba con los hombros caídos y con algo de mal humor.

Al final Edd ya no pudo caminar y terminó montado en los hombros de Zoro, tardaron dos largas horas a pie en llegar a los edificios, pasando en su trayecto a trabajadores desgastados, de párpados hundidos y flacos que les observaban con asombro y un poco de miedo.

Al final llegaron a un conglomerado de almacenes polvosos de pintura grisácea pero que eran de construcción más moderna, se veía la mano del mundo "civilizado" en las construcciones, desde las ventanas hasta un generador de energía y torres de comunicación para lo que eran obviamente estaciones de den den mushi transatlánticas, pero lo que llamaba más la atención, era una pequeña nave que tenía el cuerpo de un barco de calado medio, aproximadamente una eslora como la que había tenido Merry, pero que en lugar de velas contaba con un gran dirigible que tenía dibujada una gran calavera pirata con alas a cada lado.

"Luffy, quien está controlando esta isla, es probablemente un Shichibukai, uno de los nuevos, Gabriel el Arcangel, la segunda mujer en tomar el puesto… antes tenía una recompensa de quinientos millones" explicó Robin calmadamente.

"Ahh escuché que su belleza es legendaria! Y muy fuerte también!" dijo Sanji con tono ensoñador.

"Sanji-kun! Esa horrible mujer está oprimiendo todo un pueblo, hay niños con hambre por su culpa!" espetó Nami, indignada, aferraba la mano de Edd y si bien siempre había sido una mujer compasiva con los niños, ahora que era madre lo era aún más.

"Horrible mujer! Perra, deberías verte al espejo antes de hablar, jo jo jo!" una voz chillona espetó desde el pequeño barco dirigible, donde se asomó una mujer altísima, tal vez más alta que Zoro, de facciones alargadas y elegantes, grandes ojos azules y fríos con pestañas negras y espesas.

Ella llevaba el cabello blanco y puro, largo, muy largo rebajado en capas que eran como picos, y su rostro estaba rodeado por varios flecos que tenía peinados todos para el mismo lado, hacia la derecha.

Labios pintados de intenso rojo escarlata y un pequeño lunar que bien podría ser falso sobre la comisura de su labio izquierdo. Pero lo más notable en ella era la armadura que llevaba, reluciente en plateado y unida en varias placas y secciones, formaba un peto en el pecho generando un gran escote de acero, con hombreras que encajaban perfectamente, las secciones simulaban un abdomen trabajado y en las caderas se formaba como un faldón que acababa en sus muslos, pero había algo que destacaba, y eran las grandes alas de hermosas plumas blancas que cargaba a su espalda, aunque estaban plegadas, eran un arreglo imponente que seguro agregaban mucho peso a su ensamblaje.

Era bellísima y su apariencia imponía. Sin embargo en lugar de decir algo, Sanji se quedó en silencio, viéndose algo perturbado.

Robin había dicho que esa mujer valía más de 500 millones antes de aceptar el puesto de Shichibukai, así que naturalmente Nami tomó a Edd y lo escondió detrás de ella, "Quédate quieto" susurró, los demás, cautelosos, ya habían asumido una formación defensiva.

"Oi, tu eras la que esta destruyendo el bosque de los Temigente?" Demandó Luffy apuntando un dedo acusador.

"Esos pobrecitos nativos brutos, si no fuera por mi no conocerían el concepto de un buen par de zapatos! JOJOJO!" dijo llevándose una mano a la boca y riendo escandalosamente, su voz chillaba con un terrible falsete muy molesto.

"Que sean nativos no quiere decir que sean brutos! Y además los usas para crear drogas, eres de lo peor!" espetó Chopper, furioso.

La mujer sonrió maliciosamente y saltó al barandal, podía contemplarse que en sus muslos debajo del faldón de armadura llevaba las piernas cubiertas por un pantalón blanco y de sus rodillas para abajo, estaba protegida por unas botas hechas de las mismas placas que su armadura.

Sanji la miraba con un profundo odio y sin pensarlo, utilizó su gepou para volar hacia ella de varios saltos, y con un gruñido furioso, se le lanzó en una patada, dejando a sus nakama pasmados ante el movimiento.

"Maldito monstruo! Jugando con el hambre de una buena gente! Tienes idea de lo que es pasar hambre? La tienes?!" gritó justo antes que su pie conectara con la pesada armadura. Los demás no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos… Sanji había atacado… a una mujer?

"Oi Cocinero!" gritó Zoro algo preocupado, Sanji le parecía un pesado y empalagoso, pero no por eso deseaba ver a un compañero rompiendo los votos que había llevado con orgullo toda la vida.

Luffy también se quedó paralizado con los puños cerrados y la mandíbula abierta, Nami y Robin sentían similar sorpresa.

"Sanji!" exclamó Usopp también algo atónito.

El enemigo dio un salto hacia atrás utilizando sus alas que se movían con total autonomía, como las de un animal, y Sanji apretó los dientes en frustración, desde el talón hasta su pantorrilla, la pierna le tembló dolorosamente.

"Mierda! Kairouseki! La puta armadura es de kairouseki!" dijo cuando finalmente aterrizó en el suelo junto a los demás, ningún otro material era tan duro, ningún otro material se mostraría sin daños o abolladuras luego de una de sus patadas combinadas con haki.

"Sanji-kun porque atacaste a esa mujer?" Se atrevió Nami a preguntar. El cocinero, con su adolorida pierna levantada, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió en dos intentos, le dio una calada y luego apuntó hacia el enemigo.

"Porque esa cosa no es ninguna dama, viví dos largos años en el infierno lleno de esas criaturas, puedo reconocer bien cuando veo una"

Chopper suspiró, "Es que no es mujer, puedo olerlo yo también, a pesar de su asqueroso perfume, no tiene feromonas femeninas de humana"

Todos comprendieron de inmediato, excepto Luffy al que le brillaron los ojos, "Es un monstruo?"

"No Anormal! es una okama!" gritó Usopp, desesperado.

"kaasan que es una okama?" preguntó Edd lleno de curiosidad. Nami tragó saliva y sudó un poco nerviosa, "Ahora no Edd, quédate quieto"

"Kuroashi, que grosero eres!" Gritó la…el? …okama con furia, y luego su rostro cambio a uno dulce, "Pero eres tan lindo kuroashi! Me gustan los hombres difíciles!"

"Cállate maldito te voy a patear el…"

"Oi," dijo Luffy dando un paso al frente y silenciando a Sanji con su postura y el cambio de su voz, "A mí no me importa lo que seas… te voy a patear el culo!" gritó furioso.

El okama sonrió pícaramente, y se sentó en el barandal de su navío con las palmas apoyadas en la barandilla y sacudiendo las piernas juguetonamente,

"Pero si es su majestad" comenzó con ironía, "Crees que porque algunos te llamen el rey, el resto de nosotros tenemos que hacer lo que tu digas?"

"No me importa eso, solo quiero patearte el culo"

"Que lenguaje… y con un niño viendo... sabes, no deberías traer a tu hijo a un campo de batalla, no me hago responsable si… hay daño colateral" sonrió con malicia mientras se lamía una de sus uñas largas y afiladas que estaban pintadas de escarlata.

Todos gruñeron ante la amenaza y automáticamente se posicionaron en formación triangular, dejando a Edd y Nami en la fila de atrás, el haki de Luffy se disparó dramáticamente.

"Oi, esto es entre tu y yo"y sin más preámbulo saltó y se disparó al enemigo.

Para ser alguien que estaba frente al hombre más fuerte del mundo, el shichibukai se mostraba bastante calmado, le llegó un puño a forma de jet stamp, pero lo detuvo cruzando sus antebrazos frente a su rostro.

Luffy gruñó al sentir el kairouseki detener su fuerza, "Maldito ya le he ganado a armaduras de kairouseki antes"

"Bueno, eso puede ser verdad" lanzó unos puñetazos con sus puños de kairouseki, y saltó desde el barandal de su navío al campo debajo de ellos, "Y esta belleza me costó una fortuna, tanto como un buque de guerra de la marina… sin mencionar la fruta del diablo que le coloqué en la espalda…, de cisne… no son bonitas las alas?" dijo e inmediatamente las alas en su espalda se batieron, "pero lo vale" dijo dándole un besito a su puño.

Justo antes de esquivar un veloz puñetazo de Luffy.

"Esto no me gusta, ese mierda se ve muy confiado" comentó Sanji que tomó una calada de su cigarro.

Fue llevando la pelea hasta que se conformó de tener a todos los Mugiwara de frente… y entonces flexionó las rodillas, cerró los puños y abrió su boca de forma antinatural… y gritó…

Un grito tan horrible, tan estridente que les calaba desde el alma hasta cerebro, un grito que se expandía de su boca en oleadas supersónicas que hacían vibrar todo a su paso, un alarido tan terrible, ensordecedor, que las ventanas de los almacenes contiguos estallaron en mil pedazos.

Todos los Mugiwaras se llevaron las manos tapando los oídos en una reacción instintiva y automática, pero el sonido todo lo opacaba, todo lo destruía, un ataque que atacaba a las funciones vegetativas primarias del cerebelo, ya que en el oído se controlaba el centro de gravedad de una persona.

Todos sintieron como si les diera vueltas el mundo, las náuseas no se hicieron esperar, Chopper, con su oído supersónico de animal, era el más afectado y cayó luego de unos segundos, con espuma en su boca y los ojos blancos. Zoro, apretando los dientes, lanzó un ataque que voló al adversario, pero que fue esquivado.

Sanji cayó de rodillas al suelo. Y Luffy, Luffy estaba de rodillas intentando comprender porque le fallaban los sentidos, porque el sonido aquel tan estrepitoso y chillante, le impedía saber lo que era arriba y abajo, fuertes nauseas sacudían su estómago y era un milagro que no hubiesen desayunado, porque sino ya estarían todos enfermos arrojando sus alimentos.

El rey Pirata cerró los ojos, porque su visión giraba y lo mareaba aún más, trató de enfocar sus sentidos al enemigo, debía hacer algo pronto.

El arcángel dejó de gritar y sonrió con malicia, toda la tripulación del rey pirata, de rodillas ante él, se incorporó y pretendía ir hacia Edd… cuando una ráfaga casi le arranca la cabeza y un puñetazo casi le rompe la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y saltó hacia atrás batiendo sus alas para alejarse lo más posible….

Roronoa y el Rey Pirata, aunque estaban muy afectados por su grito seguían luchando…. Pero eso no podía ser! Su grito, su fruta del diablo supersónica afectaba los sentidos primarios de una persona… entonces lo vio, con horror notó que Zoro tenía los ojos cerrados y de los oídos le brotaban borbotones de sangre…

_El maldito Roronoa… se perforó los tímpanos?! _– Descubrió con Horror,

El Rey pirata también estaba de pie, ojos cerrados, el puño listo,

_-Los bastardos están usando Haki!- _

En un segundo los ataques lee llovieron, una de sus alas fue cercenada por Zoro y la parte trasera de la armadura graznó de dolor de una manera antinatural, un puño cubierto de Haki le llegó al estómago y le dejó una hendidura en la armadura de Kairouseki.

El okama salió disparado hacia atrás y su impacto se detuvo en su dirigible, tuvo mucha suerte, ya que sus hombres, simples subordinados con la fuerza normal de un marine armado, hicieron ademán de ayudarle.

"SON MONSTRUOS!" les gritó desde su barandal. Sabía que ni Roronoa ni el Rey Pirata podían ver, ni oír al momento, pero de quedarse en esa batalla acabaría muerto, eso era seguro.

"VAMONOS!" gritó histérico con las órbitas descolocadas, su confianza se había esfumado, estaba aterrado del aura de los dos hombres que tenía enfrente.

"Adiós imbéciles! Dejen en paz mis negocios, chaito!" gritó una vez que su nave estuvo en el cielo alejándose.

Luffy pudo sentir el aura del enemigo alejándose y respiró hondo, su brazo perdiendo la coloración negra, sacudió su cabeza, aún no podía oír nada, excepto un pillido infernal en los oídos, y al abrir los ojos su mundo daba vueltas…

Pero su voluntad era más grande así que se volteó en dirección de todos, gritó, "Estan todos bien?" con una voz que se le hizo ajena, ya que no podía ni oírse a si mismo.

Nadie le contestó, o si lo hicieron, aún no podía escucharlos, entreabrió los ojos y su visión tambaleante fue presentada por uno de los miedos más terribles que puede presenciar un capitán…

Uno a uno, sus ojos se posaron en sus nakamas caídos, Zoro estaba de rodillas junto a él, la mano aún en la empuñadura de Shusuii, cubierto de sangre que le brotaba de sus oídos y aún en posición de batalla, aún en guardia.

Sanji estaba de rodillas aferrándose los oídos, haciendo un valiente esfuerzo por ponerse de pie… pero al mirar atrás…

Chopper boca arriba y desparramado, los ojos en blanco… Usopp… el valiente guerrero había caído justo delante de…

"no…." Luffy se levantó tambaleando, no tenía equilibrio y la corta distancia hacia los demás la hizo prácticamente arrastrándose…

Nami estaba en el suelo boca abajo con su cabello desparramado al rededor… lo único que se veía debajo de ella, era el pequeño bracito de su hijo…

"EDDD!"

* * *

_continuará..._

_MWOJOJOJOJO!_

_No les puse, parte 1, para que se sorprendieran más jajaja, que les pareció el enemigo? Creíble?_

_Estuve viendo Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas y me inspiró el diseño del personaje de ahi jejeje. Nos leemos pronto_

_Mwojojojojo_


End file.
